The Reluctant Teacher
by Seanolly
Summary: When Asgard is in need of Midgardian knowledge and lifestyle, Frigga sees an opportunity available to a human, Rowena. The only problem is when it comes to the position for Rowena when she becomes the teacher, she finds that she is forced and under circumstances, she cannot run away, not when Loki becomes involved. Pre- Thor
1. The Planted Seed

**This story is before they ever meet the Avengers or before they ever went dealt with the humans. I haven't written in a while, so I hope you will all enjoy this. Short chapter but it'll get much better. Promise!**

* * *

><p>"We are in need of a teacher." Queen Frigga said in a calm tone as she slowly paced back and forth in front of her husband and King, the Allfather. "How would we benefit from them? I find them tolerable enough but to have a Midgard teacher, teaching the children of Asgard. Nonetheless, our children too?" there was a hint of annoyance and the Queen could hear it.<p>

"They are hardly children, my love. They are grown and I know they will benefit from this. They will learn the ways and lifestyle of Midgards so they will be prepared. Think about it, if ever an opportunity arises and they must go to Midgard, they will need to have the knowledge and information so they can go forth in confidence." The Queen was making a very fair point, she had been thinking about this for quite sometime. It was just trying to convince the Allfather for this to happen.

King Odin watched her as she paced back and forth, "One would almost think that you favor the Midgardians. You were always interested in their history and their medicines." He said with a small grin. Frigga seemed to have been taken by surprise as she stopped while her golden dress swayed a bit. Holding her head up high, she couldn't deny it; she was very much interested with the way they lived too. The way humans hold love for one another and the way they socialize. "I feel that I also have an interest in the way their minds work. I'd like to think I would benefit from the education too."

Odin nodded his head and gave a heavy sigh, "My Queen, do what you must. Find this, teacher, bring them here and make them into a slave."

"A slave? I believe that it's uncessar-"

"I don't want them to run around the halls, with no warrant. I don't trust humans all together. In time, we will let them roam, but I want all eyes on the teacher you plan on taking."

"As you wish."

"Have you found someone to take this position?" Odin asked as he stood up from his throne and walked towards her

"I have." She smiled at him

"And is this teacher good?

"I believe she is perfect."

"She? A women! Why not ever a man? Women teach in Midgard?"

" Yes and they have for many years. I find that this women is very smart and strong. I have watched her for sometime and I feel that she would share her knowledge and not be afraid of a challenge."

"A challenge? How would she be a challenge? Is she a fighter? I'm sure Thor would go a few rounds with her if she wasn't a human and so frail"

"She is not easily persuaded and she is a bit of a hardass, as the humans would say." She said while she painted a smile on her face. Odin seemed to notice her smile and smiled back, nodding his head he said, "You shall have it. Bring her here at once."


	2. Rowena

Rowena wanted to throw a book at the students at the other end of the table. They were too busy giggling, they reeked of marijuana, and it was finals week. Concentration was key for Rowena but that didn't seem to be happening. Fixing her glasses on her face she gave a heavy sigh and thought, _'I'm so not prepared for this. I need more time.' _

A big history exam was coming and it was her make or break. She wanted this badly more then anyone since she's been in school for almost six years and to graduate would be an amazing feat. It was a personal goal she had since she was a kid, most kids would say it but they would never get as far as she wanted to.

At the age of 27, she thought she would have had a job doing some research with the big wigs at the Smithsonian, but no, she was still in College trying to finish. After all, her tuition was piling up and a full time job at a bar at night was not paying for much, except for her living expensis, her cost for books, and whatever else she needed.

Closing her eyes and inhaling hard, she felt her breath coming short; grabbing her inhaler from her bag she shook it and inhaled it deeply. Rowena had a hard time keeping herself calm, she didn't have an anger issue, and she just hated immaturity and wanted the ungrads to go somewhere else.

She was known for not having a filter when she was not in the mood. It was something she wished she could control, but sometimes it just came pouring out. At times she wished she was just passive enough but with the way she grew up, it was necessary. In a Foster care home with a bunch of guys, it was necessary. Also with all the fights she had gotten into when she was in school, sometimes violence was the only way she could get her message across. The girl was angry, what did you expect from a girl whom was taken away from her parents?

Then life taught her to be calm and be real. Hurting someone wasn't the way to get your point across. Rowena found that words were the most powerful way to get your point across and the right way of saying it will make a world of a difference.

Time was passing by and she didn't seem to be having any luck on studying. The undergrads were getting louder and louder and no one was telling them to be quiet in the Library. It was almost 6 and she had to head to the bar and nothing was accomplished. Rowena didn't seem to care already; she grabbed a book from the shelf and beamed in the middle of the undergrads table. Making a loud noise and making them shut up very quickly. Her aim was pretty good, since it hit the middle of the table, it didn't hit any of them but they were in shock very quickly. They all looked at her and she said, "Gentlemen, your silence is very much appreciated. Thank you very much." Giving a small smile she grabbed her bag and her books and walked off.

Not bothering to look back she walked on, bumping into someone tall who was wearing a slacks with a button down longs sleeve shirt. Looking up at the stranger, and Asian man with a bun on his head, he had a dark glare and looked very pale, she gave small nod and said, "Sorry." and continued on.

* * *

><p>The Queen summoned Hogun to the Bifrost, as she waited there, Heimdall stood next to her. Protective and regal, he waited for Hogun while Frigga talked to him. "Do you think I've made the right choice?" she asked him. His deep voice was soft with her, "I believe you know what you are doing and you know what is right, my Queen." As he continued to gaze out to the sky. "Patronizing me does not become you." She said while pacing back and forth, this time her pace was not as calming as she was with the King.<p>

"I'm sorry my Queen." He bowed his head in shame.

"Tell me and tell me truly, how do you like of her?" she asked him.

Heimdall was silent, he watched her from afar and could see why the Queen would pick a teacher as her, she was smart, gifted, and knew she had no other relatives so no one would miss her but he attitude was not what he would have chosen.

"This girl has all the makings of being the perfect teacher for the children of Asgard but her character, I question."

"Why is that?" she asked.

"I have reason to believe that one of your sons will be in conflict with her at all times, while the other may be smitened by her characteristics. She may not be of great beauty but she is beautiful in an unlikely way we Asgardians will not come to understand." Heimdall was truthful to the end as the Queen thought about what he was saying.

"Do you mean to say that Thor may be in conflict with-" she was about to ask Heimdall when she saw Hogun, approaching. It was better not to talk of these matters in front of Hogun; she'd rather not have word relay back to Thor or Loki. Frigga knew they would not agree to this and she felt it was best to not let them have a word in.

Hoping off his horse with grace he walked up to the Queen and kneeled before her. "I'm here at your service my Queen." he said and rose up.

"I trust Thor and Loki did not see you leave?"

"No, my Queen. They were in disposed."

"Good. I have a task that I must ask of you."

* * *

><p>It was a Sunday night and the bar was surprisingly busy, especially on a finals week, it was not what she was expecting. She just wanted to go back to her dorm and study but going home early tonight was out of the question.<p>

Orders after orders, she made the drinks as they requested. On any given Sunday she would be happy to work but she was exhausted. Her co-worker, Ann, could tell that she was not in the best moods. Not even the music could sway her mood; there was something about rock and roll that just made her day but not today.

"Talk to me darling, what is that matter with you?" she asked her. Rowena shrugged as she wiped the bar counter, "I couldn't concentrate on my studying because of some idiot undergrads. I have three big exams coming up and I feel so unprepared. I want to just get it over with and get a job! You know what I mean? I want an internship with the big guys!" she said as with a big grin on her mind.

"I know what you mean, but why did you pick history? Of all the subjects to go to school for, you pick the most boring one."

"It's not as boring as you may think, it's actually quite fun! If you add in mythologies from around the world, it's absolutely the best reading material you can have. Better then that Twilight shit you love so much." Rowena laughed at her.

"Twilight is not shit!"

"Yeah, whatever hunny. To each his own."

"I'll have you know that the books were way better then the movie."

"Okay, I can agree with you on that but that doesn't mean it was a good movie or a good book."

"The whole romance involved is so damn cute! Like that guy in the corner of the bar, he's pretty hot." Ann said while tapping her shoulders, Rowena looked over to where Ann was talking about, but there was nobody on the corner. "What are you talking about? I don't see anyone over there." Rowena tip-toed looking over the crowds of the faces. It didn't help that she was short in general but she wasn't that short that she wasn't able to see.

"I swear I just saw him! He was pretty hot, had nice arms too. I could see them through his tight longsleeve." Ann tried looking around for him, while Rowena rolled her eyes. "You really gotta cut it out with that creepy hot guy in the corner thing, it's not exactly healthy for you to find that hot."

"Speaking finding guys attractive, you need to find yourself a guy. Honestly, you need to get laid." Ann wasn't ashamed of being a straight arrow; "I bet I could find a guy for you? Then again, the clothes you're wearing just say's you're not trying. And those glasses are ridiculous." As she scanned her clothing, she was wearing a gray tank top that was at least decent but her shorts were faded black.

"Ann, that is the point of this clothes as for the glasses, they define me." She gave a smug smile and shook her head. In all honesty, she didn't have the money to buy new clothes. If it was necessary, she'd go and buy clothes but with her job and schoolwork it was just not possible. Rowena changed the subject, "Get these guys over here, I gotta get those guys on this side." She said to her while walking to the other end, grabbing some mugs.

For springtime in Chicago, it was rather chilly and she only wore shorts and a tank top in a bar since it was hot and she was constantly on the move. Rowena never felt comfortable exposing her skin when it came to walking home at night. Especially with the amount of people out at night, she didn't want to be a target. Changing into her bootcut jeans, leaving her tank top on and putting on her gray and pink flannel over it, and her trusty chucks. If she did spend money on her attire, it was always for her shoes.

The bar had another half and hour till closing but she asked Ann to cover the rest of her shift. "Ann, you are a lifesaver! Thank you for taking the rest of my shift. I really need to cram down on my work. Especially when my paper is on Norse Mythology, it's some complicated stuff. Not the subject I had I wanted but it was assigned to me." Telling her while folding her flannel sleeves to her elbows.

"No problem Row! I'll do it for you any day but if you keep talking shit about Twilight, I will have the right mind to tell you no."

"All because I said the truth?"

"It's an opinion!"

"True but here's the truth, Ann Rice, had better vampires. She puts your sparkly boys to shame."

"Fuck off!" Ann told her as she laughed, "But really, darling, you need to go on a shopping spree because this look is not working." Sneering at her while laughing.

"Sure, as soon as I get a ton of cash or if I find a sugar daddy and chances are that I won't get either of them."

"You don't know that?"

"Yeah, this coming from the girl who pines over a fictional character whose a billionare and is a sex freak." Rowena said as she smiled.

"I'll have you know that he's the most sexy fictional character ever! Unlike you who reads about people from history and think that they are hot."

"First off, they were alive and they are not hot. Well, maybe there were a few but that doesn't count. They just had an amazing mind and some of them were way ahead of their time. Their passion to strive for the good things in life, that is sexy!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't want to hear it. Get going before I change my mind." They hugged each other and waved goodbye. "If I find a guy, I'll let you know." She beckoned to her as she walked away. "You better!" Ann bellowed back. She didn't think that it would be the last time she would see Rowena.

* * *

><p>Show me love!<p> 


	3. No Screaming in Space

Rowena, walked out of the bar and made her way towards the dorms, it was only a few blocks away and it was surprisingly busy for a Sunday. She felt a little better about walking since there were some normal people walking around. Looking at her watch, it was almost 1 in the morning and she figured she could cram at least an hour of studying. As she continued walking, she realized she was walking way too fast and her breathing was becoming slightly uneven. As she reached for her bag she realized from the corner of her eye that someone was following her.

It was strange because she swore it was that same man from the library. He didn't seem to stop; he just passed her as if she was just a leave on the ground. Rowena was in shock for a moment, she thought for sure that he was following her but he was just passing by. Breathing a sigh of relief, she practiced slowing down her breathing. Her doctor told her to try and practice without her inhaler whenever she feels that it may be a minor asthma attack.

Slowly she walked and breathed in and out as she kept an eye on the man whom she thought was following her. But quickly her attention changed when she heard someone honking their horn at a bystander. As she looked back to see the man, he was gone. _'Maybe he went into one of the buildings' _she thought to herself.

As she continued to walk she passed an ally way and stopped when in front was a little girl. But this wasn't a normal girl, it was a girl wearing a white dress with gold sheer, her sleeves were golden lace. It was something she had never seen, not in the streets of Chicago at least to say. Her hair was a beautiful blonde, her cheeks had a rose color and her eyes were a bright blue but something was different about these eyes. It was unlike anything she had ever seen.

"Hello." She couldn't help but say as she walked near her, "what are you doing here?"

The little girl just smiled at her and said with a quiet tone, "Can you help me?"

"I can! Are you lost?" she asked as she walked towards her and kneeled by her. The little girl raised her arm and touched her hair, "You have nice dark hair." She told her. Rowena was taken back by her comment, "And you look absolutely adorable! You shouldn't be here in the streets around this time!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just looking for someone." She pouted and gave her a hug. Rowena was taken back by this but hugged her back, she smelled like wild flowers and a hint of vanilla. It was apparent that she was well taken care off. "Oh my dear, this is not the place for you." she laughed in surprise, pulling away from the hug she touched her shoulders and then her hands, "Who are you looking for around here? Where are your parents?"

"I don't have parents." Shaking her head.

"Then how did you get here?"

"I like your eyes, what color are they?" she leaned in and gently touched her face and adjusted her glasses, as she looked deep in her eyes.

"Their hazel, but you said you were looking for someone, who are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for a teacher and I think I found one!"

"What do you mean? I don't understand-" she said as the little girl started sprinting into the alleyway. "Hey, No!" yelled as Rowena quickly ran after her, suddenly her motherly instincts were kicking in, she didn't know why but it just came to her. "Come back!" she yelled after her. The sounds of the little girl gigging were echoing in the alleyway, it was hard to pinpoint where she was. Then suddenly the giggling changed to a cry, "Help me!" she cried. Rowena was running and searching, looking behind the trash and any places that she could hide. It was becoming harder for Rowena to breath since she didn't use her inhaler yet. It felt like the whole earth was moving because she couldn't stay still, she leaned against the wall as she tried to gather her breathing. The echoes were becoming louder and louder in her ear, "Hold on! I'm coming!" she yelled out with whatever strength she had.

Then she felt a pinch on by her neck and her back; it felt like her whole body just gave out. Her body couldn't move but she could feel that her breathing was not restored; she was trying to gasp for air. A strong set of hands grabbed her and picked her up, bridal style. She was gasping for air as she said, wheezed the word, "Bag." The inhaler was inside her bag but she didn't know if this stranger was going to help. Rowena looked to her rescuer and realized that it was the same man at the library and the one whom she thought was following her. Her eyes became big, _'He was following me!'_ she thought to herself.

The stranger looked at her then looked to someone beside him, it was the little girl. Kneeling down to the girl with Rowena in his arms, the little girl smiled and stroked her cheek, "She's perfect." He said to the stranger.

Suddenly Rowena could feel her lungs working harder, she started breathing harder and harder. There was a very big fear in her heart and she felt like asthma attack was coming.

"What is the matter?" the little girl said, but her tone had slightly changed, it sounded almost as if a woman was talking.

"I don't know." Said the stranger.

"Heimdall, open the portal!" the girl yelled.

Rowena felt like she was being pulled by something so strong and magnetic, her heart was beating faster then ever. Her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing, everything around her was being moved faster then she had ever seen. It was like she had read in science, it was like traveling at the speed of light, and she saw stars, planets, and consolations all over her in a blink of an eye. Though she didn't have that much air she felt like screaming, it was too hard for her to take in.

As fast as it had happened, it had ended and her body wasn't taking it very well. She felt herself shaking in the arms of the stranger uncontrollably. "Bag." She wheezed it out, to the stranger. He looked into her eyes and she mouthed it but he didn't seem to understand. Pointing to her chest, she managed to say the word, "Breathe."

The little girl was gone and now there was a woman, just as majestic as the little girl was but more magnificent and beautiful. "Lay her down, Hogun."

Rowena could feel her lungs giving in, whatever strength she had she looked to the women and said, "Can't breathe!"

"Get her to the healing room now!" she yelled out, "We can't loose her."

Rowena was going to black out, she tried to keep an eye on her surroundings but it was hard when all she could think of was her death. It was coming closer and it was the one way she didn't want to die by not being able to breathe.

The Queen watched as Hogun, quickly placed her on the horse and he hopped on behind her. Riding as fast he could, he could feel her swaying and he needed her to stay still, placing on arm around her waist and one hand on the reins. She was trying hard to regain her breathing, but the horse was not making it easier. She couldn't help but lean her head body back on the Hogun. Hogun seemed unphased by this, yet, he could smell her scent and it was pleasant enough.

Frigga looked to Heimdall, "I thought humans can breathe here? I don't understand?" she said to him. "I heard her say the word, bag. Maybe there is something in there that she needs?" Heimdall said as his eyes looked at the bag that was on the floor. Frigga picked it up and realized how heavy it was. Placing the bag on the saddle, she glided on her horse and sped off, following Hogun from behind. 

* * *

><p>Thor and his band of merry men were having dinner; Loki on the other hand did not join them. It was not in his nature to join the throngs of laughter and jeering, he'd rather be in his room or in the library reading. Their company was strange to him, even though he's known them since he was a child. As he walked into the hall he saw that there was one of the warriors of three missing, Hogun. It seemed as if the men didn't seem to notice or care, because the merriment continued. He had been looking for his mother for sometime but she didn't seem to be anywhere.<p>

Loki slowly walked towards them and they all became silent, everyone except Thor, "Ah, dear Brother! Come to join us have you?"

"No, I was just wondering if you knew were mother was. She was not in her chambers and father would not respond to my answer."

"Mother? Is she not in the healing room?"

"I've checked. Night is about to fall and she is missing."

"Brother, why worry? Mother may have gone away for a short time. I trust she should be here soon." Thor said as he drank from his goblet.

"Yes." He nodded as he looked at all of them and said, "Where's Hogun?"

The slobber that was Vosltagg, said with food in his mouth, "Does it matter of where he went?" he asked.

From the corner of his eye of the window, he saw a horse speeding towards the castle and another following not far from behind. It was easy for him to spot out his mother on the horse behind the first rider.

"Loki, what's the matter?" he asked as he looked to where Loki's gaze was. "Mother, is on a horse and in a rush." Loki said as he walked off quickly to meet her. 

* * *

><p><strong>So it's not the usual way of introducing him in story's but hey, it's different!<strong>


	4. Refuting a Queen

**I'm a bit rusty and it's been a long time since I've written. Thanks for all the curious readers for reading my story. It's mainly just practice and for fun and one day I'll perfect a novel. Practice makes perfect! Tell me what you think! **

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Loki went as fast as he could to greet her but the first person he saw was Hogun on his horse, with a woman. "I never took you as the kind of man to sweep a women off her feet!" Loki said as he watched him circle around him. The woman was leaning against him with his arm around her waist she looked in distress. Her chest was rising up and down in an unnatural way; he looked like she was gasping for air.<p>

"Who is she and what is the matter with her?" Loki asked Hogun. Hogun gently leaned the women forward on the horse then jumped off.

"The Queen wants her in the healing room at once." Hogun said as he slowly slid her off the horse and holding her in his arms.

Just then, the Queen arrived, "How is she, Hogun?" coming off her horse and examining her, she realized how pale she was becoming, her lips were turning purple, her eyes were closing. Rowena was drifting in and out, she could just barely hear them but she could see the faces.

"She's not going to make it to the healing room." Frigga said in an alarming tone.

"Mother, what is happening to her?" Loki said with a hint of fright.

"I don't know! I need to keep her alive before she dies."

"Who is she and why is she here?"

"She can't breathe." Said Hogun as he watched her chest, making short breaths.

"Loki, help me." The queen looked at him and held his arm.

"What do you want me to do?" Loki asked as he watched the women, drift in an out of consciousness.

"Keep her breathing."

"How? I don't know what to do?"

"Can't you control her body?"

"I don't control, I only suggest and I think we are far from that. Why not use your healing powers?"

"I feel that this is out of my grasp, she is a human and I may kill her."

"Then why did you bring her here?" Loki said, grasping his mothers arms, shocked with what she had done. His mother has always been responsible; he had never seen her become reckless. Always smart and always ahead, she was filled with knowledge. This was new for Loki he thought he knew her. Frigga looked at him while she shook her head, looking at the women he saw that she was close to dying.

Then there seem to be a glimmer of hope in her mind, "Bind her." she quietly said. Loki leaned back in surprise; as he sneered at the thought, "You mean you want me to control her breathing by binding myself with her? I hardly know her mother." he said in a rather terse voice.

"I don't ask so much from you but do this for me, just this once!"

"Mother, I don't know her! That is asking too much of me, you understand what this would mean? She's human!" he yelled, he couldn't believe what she was asking.

"For my sake Loki, just do it and I promise you that I will find a way to break the binds. Please!" She pleaded with him as she looked at him. It was true that his mother never asked anything of him, how could he deny his mother?

"What if she refuses?"

"Then convince her!"

Frigga raised him and loved him, even if he didn't seem to look the part of the family, she treated him the same and nothing less. For the love his mother, he did. "Give her to me." He said to Hogun, as he carried her.

Though she was light in his arms he could feel that her body was in distress. He placed her on the floor and leaned over her, he looked into her eyes and saw that she was looking at him. The hazel eyes were slowly opening and closing as his blue eyes watched her. Unbuttoning her flannel he place his hand on her chest, her chest was moving quick, her breathing become short and unusual. His hands were uncommonly cold when he touched her. Though she couldn't speak, she could see what was happening, who was this man? And what was he doing to her?

.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of makes you wonder what's next?<strong>


	5. Bonding Time

Short chapters but to the point. Let me know what you think! Or just follow the story, that'll be enough love for me.

.

.

* * *

><p>Closing his eyes she heard him mutter something under his breath, suddenly she felt a jolt in her head, she felt something strange. Someone was in her head, there was a voice talking to her. Closing her eyes and shaking her head, she wanted him out.<p>

'_Get out! Get out!' _she said to the voice.

'_I cant and I won't, at the moment you're important and I need to keep you alive.' _ Loki answered back

Suddenly she felt like someone was intruding in one of her memories when she was a teenager in school doing a play and a stranger was sitting in the front watching her, it was Loki.

'_This bond is strong.' _Said the voice in surprise at her play.

Turning to him while on the stage she shouted, _'You don't belong there so stop it!'_ and suddenly he was pushed back, like a big gust of wind just knocked him back.

Loki opened his eyes, the concentration had been broken; surprised by this he cursed her, it was going to be harder then he thought. Closing his eyes he pushed through her mind again and found her in her dorm room, as she lay in her bed, having a minor asthma attack. Kneeling beside her he said, _'Are you going to keep denying me?'_ the women nodded as she gasped for air and said, _'Let me die right now and I'll be happy.' _

'_For my mothers sake, I will not allow it. Now breathe with me.'_ Loki grabbed her violently from the bed with ease, turned her around and made her lean against him with her back facing him; she was short and easy to control. Loki's body pretty much could wrap around hers and possibly crush her. Placing a hand on her chest he said, _'Breathe with me!'_

Rowena was in shock, this never happened in this memory, how was he in this one? Shaking her head, ready to scream and fight him she said, '_Stop controlling my memories!'_ another push from her mind and he was out of it.

'_If you don't want me to control your mind, let me at least control your breathing.'_ Loki told the women in her mind.

'_I won't let you control me!'_ she said in distraught. _'I said, breathe!'_ said the voice, this time it was harder and harsher. She felt another jolt in her head, it was more painful then the first one, _'Stop it!'_ she yelled in her mind.

_'Then breathe with me! Or the third one will be more painful and I could very well kill you!' _It was a relentless voice and it did not except rejection.

_'Then do it!'_ she challenged him.

Loki opened his eyes and realized what she was doing, "She's rejecting me." He said in a sour tone to his mother. Her mother placed her hands on her mouth; she looked as if she wanted to cry. "I've killed a human for my own selfish needs." She whispered in disbelief.

If there was one thing he hated the most, it was seeing his mother in distraught and rarely does he see her in such state and he would do everything and anything to prevent that. Lifting her upper body towards his, he opened her mouth and placed his mouth near hers. Placing his hands on her chest he closed his eyes again.

Forcing his way through again, this time, Loki brought her into his memories. It felt like someone was pulling her soul away from the body when she violently jolted her body towards Loki. Rowena opened her eyes thought she was dreaming this was new to her. A white room with no windows or doors, like a control room. It felt slightly eerie and unnatural the atmosphere was very heavy and so out of place.

Looking around she saw that someone else was in there with her and it was the same man that was holding her, she could tell because it was the very same eyes that were looking at her. She could now make out his face; it was pale but stern, his black hair made him more intimidating.

Rowena didn't have time to blink when he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, she screamed, '_Goddamn it! What the hell are you doing?'_ she pushed him hard and kicked him.

_'Stop fighting me, you insolent human!'_ Loki growled at her as he came back at her with full force. Grabbing her by the wrists and pulled her close to him but Rowena pushed away. _'You can't make me and I won't stop!' s_he said in a firm tone, as she managed to pull one arm away and quickly slapped him in the face, hard.

Loki felt the heat of the slap spreading around his cheek, it seemed to release something inside of him. Looking back at her, he sneered at her as his eyes turned black. Rowena knew this was unnatural, he wasn't a mere human, he was something more and fear had struck her as she took a step back away. Still he kept a firm grip on one arm, which was all he needed.

Yanking her with ease to his body, she gasped in surprised and swiftly placed his lips on hers. It wasn't romantic and it wasn't sweet either, it was rather forceful. There was sharp but burning sensation on her wrists, she wanted to scream but couldn't when his lips were on hers. She moaned in pain, this was surely more painful then death she thought to herself. A warm feeling was over coming her whole body, it felt like he was entering her body through his kiss making her feel weak and unable to fight him. Rowena felt her blood flowing faster and faster, she felt something was out of miss; someone else was controlling her heart. It felt like it was burning her from the inside.

As she pulled away from the kiss she opened her eyes and felt herself breathing. They were no longer in the white room; they were now where she was before in his arms but his mouth was not on hers, it was close to hers though. Gasping in the air so erratically she saw that his eyes were looking deep into hers.

"Control your breathing!" he said to her as he too gasped for air while lifting his head up, "Follow my breathing, you're taking too much in, you'll faint!" Loki told her, looking back into her eyes. Grabbing her face with both hands he placed his face close to her again. Rowena was pretty sure that he was going to kiss her again which scared her, she tried to lift her arms up to push him away but she was too weak.

"What's wrong Loki? Is she okay?" Frigga asked as he kneeled in front of him as he looked at Rowena. Rowena looked at her then back at him, she felt a hand touch hers, it was the Lady's hand, it was warm and slightly comforting.

Loki was having a hard time keeping in sync with her, whenever she breathed in he was suppose to breath out but he didn't understand why he was having a hard time, his breathing was short. "Mother, I have enough time to take her to the healing room. We are stable but I don't understand why I am having difficulty breathing. I've never felt like this."

"Can you carry her?" she asked him.

"I can."

Loki grabbed her with ease, again in a bridal style. Thor had just arrived when he saw Loki binding with her, "Did you bound yourself with this women?" he asked in shock.

"Not by choice, I can assure you brother." Loki said in annoyance, as he started to walk to the healing room. Frigga walked up Thor, "All will be explained. I promise you." She said as she touched his face and walked away, following Loki with Hogun following close behind.

Rowena could feel her breathing slightly stable but she could feel that he was having difficulty. She could feel the energy radiating off of him and it was intense. It was strange that she felt what he felt. As he walked with her in his arms, she slowly lifter her head and whispered the word, "Bag." Loki stopped, he was confused by what she had said, "Bag." She tried to say again but her throat was too dry. Hanging her head again, she looked around and saw that the place was big, majestic, and she was pretty sure it was a dream. Closing her eyes she thought to herself, _'In my bag. I need my inhaler.' _She didn't know why she was saying it as if the stranger will listen to her.

Upon reaching the healing room, he placed her down on the bed and Loki felt like he was too short of breath, he felt like he was choking. Kneeling at the side of the bed, he felt like his lungs were giving out.

_'What is the matter with me? What did she do to me?' _he thought to himself. It was strange because a voice in his head said, _'Inhaler in my bag.' _It was Rowena's voice. It was weak and she too was short of breath with him. _'Why can't you breathe?' _she asked him. _'Because whatever you feel, I will feel. What is wrong with you?' _he asked her in disdain.

_'I'm having an asthma attack. You have to give me my bag; I have my inhaler in there. It's the only way I can stabilize my breathing.' _He heard her say as he looked at her but her eyes were closed. Watching her chest heave up, he could feel his go down. Loki would breathe in and she would breath out. It was painful for him; it was the strangest thing he had ever felt in his life.

"Mother, where is her bag?" Loki asked as soon as she walked in, "It's on the horse? Why? Is she asking for it again?" Frigga asked as she watched her soon struggle to breathe.

"Yes bring it, quickly." he usually didn't demand his mother for anything but he knew it would help her and himself.

Hogun fortunately had her bag with him, he handed it to Loki. Loki just snatched it and started rummaging through it like a mad man on the floor. "Where the hell is it?" he said as he gasped for breath. It was hard to understand what it was when he didn't know what it looked like. He gave small sigh and closed his eyes; he had no choice but to delve into her mind.

It was a quick vision, he saw her take out a white and blue small contraption in a bag when she was a child, he watched her shake it and press the button while she inhaled. As quick as it had happened, he felt a push from her mind. Rowena opened her eyes and looked at him, "Don't, do that!" She forced out of her mouth with a growl.

Frigga was taken back by her tone, she wasn't sure what was going on as she watched her son looking into the bag. She had never seen him act like this before.

It didn't matter to Loki; he found the container in her bag and handed it to her. "Here's your stupid device, hurry up and use it!" he yelled at her. She felt it in her hand and with whatever energy she had she bolted up and shook it quickly. Pressing the button she inhaled fast and hard.

Loki felt his lungs expand and so did hers. It was completely utter bliss for Rowena, looking up to the ceiling she couldn't help but groan and it was a very satisfying groan too. Breathing in and out with ease she felt dizzy. Then her eyes laid on Loki who was staring at her in surprise. "What are you?" he asked her as he too felt bliss. Life was in him again and it felt absolutely amazing. He had seen battles in his life, he's felt emotions of fear and anger, fought fierce warriors without thinking twice about their strength, the great trickster who got away with death, and came close to death but never like this.

Rowena just grinned and said, "Human." And blacked out as she flopped down on the bed as her chest rose up and Loki's went down.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Short but sweet. Give me your thoughts.<strong>


	6. Aftermath

**Revise revise! Had to do it. Thank you all for the views and the comment. Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Frigga was frozen; she couldn't believe what had happened and what she put Loki through. "I don't understand, humans can breathe here like they do in Midgard. Why her? Why was it so hard for her?" she said quietly to herself. Thor was watching the whole time and went up to her and embraced her, Frigga started to cry.<p>

Loki on the other hand leaned against the wall, gathering his composure, of all the vile things that had ever happened to him this was one of the strangest. This, human, had caused so much problems for him. Though he didn't need to reach his limits on controlling her, it was still enough for him to feel drained and tired.

"Can somebody please explain what just happened?" Loki said in a low vile tone.

Frigga looked at Loki and ran up to him; kneeling beside him she hugged him. It was certainly a surprise, it's been years since they've hugged and it was mostly his choice. Loki could not help himself, he was angry and he wanted answers. "Mother, why did you bring a human here?" he asked as she pulled away from the hug.

"I have use for her and it regards you both," looking to Thor, "about an opportunity that I had planned for sometime. I wanted to surprise you but the situation had turned dire."

"And what situation was that, Mother?" Thor asked.

Frigga didn't answer him; instead she stood by Rowena's sleeping body and placed a hand on her forehead while closing her eyes. Sensing her body and feeling her aura to see if her body was still struggling but she felt that she was stable. Rowena's body was relaxed but still trying to stabilize her breathing. Frigga could feel that her body would take a while to heal, she thought maybe a week and then they can talk to her.

"How is she?" Hogun said through the silence.

Opening her eyes, she looked at him, "She's stable, though she will be needing rest for sometime. I will have one of my healers keep an eye on her."

Frigga didn't turn her eyes away from Rowena, she knew she had put her through so much and in the turn of events, it wasn't what she had in planned. However, she swore to make this all work and be sure that Rowena would be safe. Brushing a strand of hair away from Rowena's face she frowned.

Loki, Thor, and Hogun watched her, they could tell that she was thinking hard.

"I will explain myself tomorrow. I feel as if I need to gather my strength and my mind." She said in a quiet tone.

"Mother, I don't understand. What is going on? Why did Loki bind himself to this human?" Thor asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"I said, I will explain myself tomorrow!" she said in stern tone as looked at Thor, "Understand that what I am doing is for your sake and for Asgard. Do you understand?"

Thor was rather taken back by her tone and lowered his head a little, "Yes, mother." Loki, now stood up from against the wall, he was baffled as to why he was feeling weak. He felt like he needed sleep. Frigga turned to Loki and held his hand, "Loki, my dear, I am sorry that I placed you in danger. I could not have imagined an incident like this." She placed her soft hands on his cheek, "Please forgive me for what I had done. I know you did something that is so intimate and private, but you were the only one whom could keep her alive!" she said.

"Who is she? What makes her so important mother, that you had me bind myself with a human?"

"She will be an asset to you both in the future, I promise you this. " Frigga looked to both of her sons and smiled at them, "When she awakes, I will speak to her and your father too.

"Father knows of the plan?"

"It had to be approved by him. Your father was reluctant to having a human in Asgard, yet, I convinced him otherwise. The proposition I had in mind for this woman is very important and your father agreed to it. However, I was to take full responsibility for her. This will not all have been in vain. I will take my leave and we will continue in the morning." walking out of the room she passed Hogun who was outside as he bowed to the Queen.

Three men were watching this frail human on the bed, her breathing had resumed to normal, her body wasn't in the most flattering position of sleeping, her dark curly hair was everywhere on the pillow and her glasses were still on her face. It was possibly the strangest human they have ever seen. Her clothing was almost horrid to Thor and she looked like she had been struck by his lightning.

Thor and Loki had questions and the only person that they could look to at the moment was at Hogun. Loki eyed Hogun, "What is the purpose of her? Why did my mother bring her here?" he started asking questions but he felt his knees get weak, he was drained. Thor was quick to catch him; Loki quickly pushed him away while eyeing up Hogun. "Tell me!" he yelled at him.

"I don't understand why you had to bind yourself to her?" Thor asked Loki with concern.

"Because mother asked me to so. She begged that I keep her alive for her sake. Mother did not give me a reason why but who am I to deny her?" he told Thor in rather cold tone.

"There could have been another way! You do understand what this means-"

"I know precisely what it means, Thor." He said in low but fowl tone. "I need to find a way to reverse it but I want to know why is she here? Speak!" again, Loki looked to Hogun who stood there like a statue.

"I was summoned by your mother. She asked that I go to earth with her and take the women while she distracted her.

"Distracted, how?" Loki bellowed out loud.

"You're mother changed into a child."

The Odinsons looked at each other and back at him, "A child?" Thor said in surprise. Hogun just nodded, "I did what was asked, to follow her and take her when the time was right."

"How did my mother turn into a child?"

"I know not my Prince," Hogun said. Normally Hogun would never call him Prince, unless he knew he was a trouble. "What did you do to her? How was she unable to breathe?" Thor was angry with him.

"I can't answer that because I have no explanation. Maybe when she wakes up you can ask her." Hogun said with a hint of attitude, making Loki more furious.

"I have no desire to talk to her." Loki growled at him then looked Thor, "No one is to know of this, you understand? No one must know that I am bonded to a human."

"I understand. But brother, it can't all be that bad to be bonded to her. You haven't even tried to converse with her. She may just be your-"

"I have been in her mind and I wish not to see it again. Speak no one of this or else I will find you and cut your throats while you sleep."

"That is enough Loki!" Thor's voice boomed out, forcing Loki to be silent while Hogun froze. Suddenly they heard a calm sigh and a voice say, "Sshh! It's bed time." They all turned around and saw that it was Rowena, she was sitting up with her droopy eyes and hair in her face. Pushing it out of the way she looked at them and gave a very dorky smile, "Hhmm, sleep it off." She said in a stoic tone and laid down and fell back to sleep.

Suddenly they all breathed out, looking at each other in surprise. They were scared of waking her up. Thor had to continue but decided using a polite tone. "Threatening us will only lead to having enemies and we are not your enemies. We are your comrades, your friend," he looked to Hogun then to Loki again, "Your brother. I will assure you that the secret is safe with us."

Loki didn't seem reassured in anyway, it was true that he counted on them, in and out of the battlefield. Never had he confided in them for a secret as big as this. It was better for him to leave and not say another word; it would only lead to more anger. Slowly he walked away from them not turning back to see Rowena again.

.

.

* * *

><p>Loki was in his bedroom; he slammed the door and started to take off his shirt and his boots. He had never been so angry with his mother that he wanted to hate her. Leaning against the wall he started to yell and punch the wall. <em>'How could she have made me bound to her when she is a human?! All to save her life? Why was she worth saving' <em>turning around and leaning on the wall, sliding down against it he continued to think.

'This had better be worth the damage that my mother has caused. No God has ever been bonded to a human and to think that I am the first? I'll be the laughing stock of all Asgard and the Nine realms.' He growled at the thought as he touched his face in frustration when suddenly he smelled her on his hand, her scent was on him. A scent of lilac and vanilla was seeping in his room. His sense of smell had somehow become strong and making him desperate to find the source. Standing up while sniffing the air, he felt as if he was getting closer, the looking at his tunic he grabbed it and smelled it, she was on him. Closing his eyes, he remembered the way her body moved when she was in distress. In anger he tossed it to the side.

'_I don't understand why she was so difficult to control? Any women would be glad to have me but she denied me right away!'_

"Why couldn't I control her?" he said out loud, punching the wall again. The only thing he favored the most out of all this tragedy, was the kiss. It was a greedy but an amazing kiss; her moan was enough to satisfy him but he felt like he wanted more. Loki couldn't help but lick his lips as he smiled.

Walking to his bed he flopped down and lay there for a little while. His breathing had become calm; he couldn't help but close his eyes, he hadn't felt that tired in a long time. It was long day today and he wanted it done. The darkness in his mind was closing in and then a feeling of someone was near him, there was a presence. Though he couldn't see it he could feel it as it breathed in, Loki breathed out.

.

.


	7. Adjustment of Status

Thank you all for following me, you guys are amazing! I only hope to entertain you a little more. Trying my best to get you all excited and happy. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

_._

_The airplane was shaking rigorously; the screams and shouts were drowning the sounds of the airplane's engine dying. Then a violent jerk of the airplane to the left made everyone in the cabin scream more, some were praying, some were kissing, some were yelling at each other, and then there was Rowena. Who sat absolutely still while looking outside the window, silently she watched as they were descending to the lights and buildings below her. The sight of the city was absolutely beautiful, yet no one but her was seeing this. _

_Giving a low sigh, she gazed at the faces of the passengers, she could see it; stress, fear, sadness, anger, grief, denial, and love. It was all there. Yet she felt nothing as the plane started to go down. Closing her eyes as if she made her peace with the idea of death. Then a voice stood out above all the screams, "Wake up." _

_Opening her eyes she gasped, turning her head to the left she saw Loki sitting next to her. _

_As fast she saw him, the airplane had hit the ground her body jerked forward._

Rowena's woke with a jerk and gasping for air. It felt like a thousands knives had stabbed her chest, not just that, her head felt like she got knocked out with a hammer. Rowena inhaled sharply as she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times. It was blurry and her glasses were missing, as she started to move her hands around but all she felt was a very soft fur. Or something like it,

Feeling for the glasses around her, through the blur she saw what looked like her glasses at the end for the bed. Yet, the bed was bigger, actually a lot bigger then the bed in her dorm. Inching her way more to reach it but she was reaching too far that her body fell off the bed. Falling hard on the floor she yelped.

It certainly woke her up; she looked around and saw that she was not where she thought she was. She had an astigmatism in the worst way and was blind as a bat; she looked around and realized the colors of the room were gold.

"I really need to stop watching movies before I sleep." she groaned in irritation. For a minute she thought for sure she was hung over but her muscles and her brain was all up to par. Picking herself up by leaning against the bed, she a soft female voice say, "My Lady, please be careful!"

Rowena quickly bolted up, "Who said that?" she said as she looked around to see if there was a figure of a women.

She felt someone touch her arm from behind, "My Lady, please relax. You are in the Healing room." Rowena jumped when she turned around to see her.

That word healing room touched a nerve in her memory as she gasped, while shaking her head, "You've go to be kidding me." She quietly said to the female voice. "Where are my glasses? I need my glasses!" Rowena said as she grabbed her hands, "I can't see anything."

"We can heal your eyes, please lay down."

"No, I want my glasses. Where are my glasses?" she demanded for them.

The women quickly ran to a table where her glasses were and handed them to her. Rowena quickly placed them on her face, as her eyes adjusted she saw that the women was almost as young as her but she looked more beautiful and gracious. The clothes she wore were not something she was familiar with, and then she remember the little girl. "Wait, where's the little girl?"

"Little girl?"

"There was a little girl and this Asian dude! They kidnapped me and they- Wait!" she stopped when she looked around, her head started to pound a bit, "How long have I been asleep?"

"You've been asleep for two days." She said in a calm tone.

"Two days?!" Rowena nearly screamed as she covered her mouth, "Why was I asleep for that long?" she whispered in disbelief. It was strange to discover where she was and why something strange as this was happening to her. Trying to determine if she was dreaming or loosing her mind, she slapped her own face and shook her face vigorously.

"Are you really from Midgard?" she asked in delight.

"What? What are you talking about?" Rowena was confused as she looked around to see where she was. There was a window and ran towards it, this was not Chicago, this was not remotely anything she had seen ever in her life. Rowena gasped while covering her mouth.

"From Earth! Are you really from there? I am very curious to know about your planet. I've heard many things about your planet, like the way the way they use transportation." Then looked at her clothes and said, "Even your clothes are strange."

Rowena slowly turned around and looked at her, then at her own clothes, "What's wrong with what I am wearing- wait! Wait a damn minute!" She stopped while lifting her pointer finger up, the only thing she could think about now was how long she was asleep.

"You said I was sleeping for two days?"

"Actually, my Lady, in Asgard two days make a week in Midgard days."

"What? I don't understand, what are you saying? What's Asgard? What's Midgard?" She was stumbling on her words to a point when she yelled, "Where the hell am I?" Rowena's voice echoed in the room as she looked around.

The women placed her arm on her shoulder making Rowena jump again, "You are in Asgard. Midgard is where you came from. I believe you humans call it Earth."

Rowena opened her mouth and nodded as she started to really pay attention, "So far, I am following." She nodded at her.

"I was summoned by the Queen to keep a close eye on you, since-"

"Queen?! You have a Queen?" she laughed deliriously as she quickly silenced herself.

"Yes. She has informed us that you will be our new teacher."

Rowena wasn't sure if this was a prank because it seemed to be really good and they were going too far with it. Slowly she started to back away from her, "Now, you said in Asgard days, I slept for two, right?"

The women slowly started walking up to her and nodded, "And you said it equals one earth week?" she cringed when she asked the question and hoped that maybe she didn't hear it right. The answer was not the thing she wanted to hear, "Indeed." the lady said calmly. Rowena quietly laughed, it had to have been a joke. All this was a bad dream and she was not excepting it. If this was all real, all that she had been working for was now gone. It had past her so easily that it was enough for her to be irrational. There was sick feeling in her stomach, if this was a dream then she knew she could do whatever she wanted. However, if it wasn't, then she still felt like she had nothing to loose.

"I just missed my finals." She said to the lady with a delirious laughter as she made a break for the door and started to run.

.

Running out of the room she stopped when she saw someone to her right, it was a rather regal lady and a very big man with blonde hair by her side, holding her arms. It was Frigga and Thor; they looked just as surprised as her.

Rowena stopped when she saw them; she was in shock when she realized that is was the same women who tricked her. Frigga looked at her and said, "Rowena, you're awake!" with a comforting smile. However, Rowena didn't feel comfort by her smile, she stared at them wide eyed. Fixing her glasses she saw that they were coming towards, especially Frigga with arms wide open.

"Really? What the-" she said and started sprinting away from them. Thor yelled at her, "Don't turn your back on your Queen!" as he started to chase her. This was unexpected for Frigga, "Thor, don't hurt her! Please be careful with her!" Frigga yelled to Thor as she tried to follow them.

Running through the hallway she saw the grand atmosphere of this place. Rowena had been here before, but it was a dream, she was so sure it was and still she thought she was. Running as fast as her as her chucks could take her, she realized her breathing had become much better then she had expected.

"Stop right there!" she heard a voice boom from behind her; she gave a quick look and saw that the same man who was with the lady was chasing after her. He looked like a wide receiver from the football team, which didn't ease her mind. A big freaking guy was chasing her!

"Leave me alone!" she yelled out loud as she quickened her pace. Suddenly she saw another man but this time he was a very fat man with a big red beard, she could see that he was running towards her. If Rowena was going to get out of this, it had to be with a fight. Shouting out she made her body in position of a blocker and so did he.

Suddenly she heard the man from behind, "Volstagg, don't harm her!" he quickly stopped when she was nearing him. Instead he opened his arms ready to catch her. Her brain seemed to be taking in everything when she realized how slippery the floor is, her chucks were made with rubber so she couldn't slip, but her clothes were soft enough to slide.

Vosltagg waited for her and said, "Come to papa!" but was caught off guard when he saw her small body lunged downwards missing his arms completely and sliding between his legs.

Rowena held her breath when she went down and felt the ease of the floor. She cleared him and couldn't believe what she just did, gathering herself up on her feet she looked back and saw how confused the man was. Her adrenaline rush was making her rather happy; she hadn't felt this way in a long time. A laugh left her mouth; she couldn't help how amazing that was. "Holy shit!" she yelled out.

Thor stopped by Volstagg and saw her getting ahead, "What was that?" Volstagg asked as he looked to Thor, "That would be the teacher." He said as he shook his head and grinned, "How could a human trick, The Great Volstagg?" while laughing at him.

Volstagg wasn't happy about it either, he growled and yelled, "That was uncalled for." and started running after her with Thor following from behind.

.

.

* * *

><p>Home run possibly?<p> 


	8. The Chase

Working progress so far, you're opinions is highly recommended or just following me would be good too. enjoy!

* * *

><p>Loki had been a fowl mood for the past two days; he had his reasons, especially when he can't be angry with his mother. They had talked yesterday about the incident and still it did not ease him. Pacing back and forth in the Library he was trying to analyze the conversation he had with his parents.<p>

_"I want you all to be educated in the ways of Midgardians. I will sleep with ease when you do venture to Midgard with the knowledge you have acquired. A teacher is absolutely necessary." Frigga told him as she held her husbands hand._

_"Do you expect us to feel for these humans? They are weaklings, I almost killed her when I bounded her to me."_

_"You did what? You've made a bond with a human?" The Allfather stood up from his throne in shock. The room had fallen silent; Loki couldn't look at his mother, he was angry with her but did very well to cover it up. The Queen knew she had to explain herself, for Loki's sake._

_"She was dying, my love. There wouldn't have been enough time to get her to the healing room." Her voice was calm as the Kings was short, "Why didn't you use your healing abilities?"_

_"I would have killed her, her body was already in distress and she was out of my depth."_

_"So the solution to keep her alive was to have Loki bind with her?" the Allfather said as he rubbed his temples._

_"Yes and I feel a great deal of guilt. I feel that I owe Loki more then an apology."_

_"Has she been marked yet?"_

_"I believe she hasn't been, eventually she will but at the moment I am not sure what she would be marked as." Loki had spoken, turning their attention to him. "She denied me at first but I persuaded her."_

_"And do you like this women?"_

_"Our conversation wasn't exactly on friendly terms." He said in a hard tone. "I was trying to save her life and she slaps me in the face, so to speak."_

_"You are so easy to leave formalities on the side with women, why is she any different?"_

_Loki stood there in silence to think and nodded, "She is no different, yet her life was in my hands. I'd like to think that she is indebted to me in someway."_

_"And yet, I'd rather she wouldn't know the circumstances to the debt she owes you."_

_Frigga looked at him in surprise, "Why ever not?_

_"Because if she was to have any knowledge of this, it would cause a panic for her. Or if she is like most heathen harlot women, she'd be quick to give in to Loki to break the bond."_

_Loki scoffed a bit and shook his head, "Harlot? Heathen? I have strong doubts she is any of those. Difficult and unbearable are the words you're looking for. Even if she was to give in to me, I don't think I'd take her so easily." He said but there was some thing in between the lines that the Allfather could sense. There was more then Loki was leading on which placed a smile on his face. It was the first time he had ever heard Loki mentioning a women whom was difficult. A challenge is what he saw for Loki, something new and inviting. A possible chance to see his son become softer in a woman's presences, maybe even marry. Though marrying a human was not going to be possible, maybe this human would lead him to think about finding a woman._

_Loki didn't like the smile his father had; he knew something was on his mind. "Father, there has to be an easier way to break this bind. You must have some sort knowledge pertaining to this? Anything that could break the bind." He asked as he walked towards his father, his eyes were almost pleading with him. "Please, I'd rather not go through with it, if it's all the same to you."_

_The Allfather looked at him and thought about it, "I'm sorry my son, I have nothing to share on this matter. Perhaps your mother would know but I will just say that it has to run its course." He said while walking way from him. "Until then, be kind and treat her well. No one is to inform her that you are bound to her and she to you, do you understand Loki?" his words were stone and it felt like Loki got hit with it. Loki didn't respond he just nodded and placed his head down, "I expect she'll be staying in my quarters?" he asked quietly._

_"No, she will stay with the rest of the maids. It'll keep everyone from talking."_

_"Then how do you expect me to-" Loki stopped as he looked up at him, "well . . ." he didn't know how to finish the sentence because finding the right words were strange at the moment._

_The Allfather smiled at him, "Woo her. Talk to her. Be with her. Convince her but never take it by force. I'm sure you'll say the right words, you always do, Silvertounge."_

_Looking to Frigga, "Your responsibility lies on her teaching, I want you to keep her at work and to her duties. If she fails to do so, I will send her back myself. Convince me that she was worth all this madness, and convince Loki that it was worth bonding with her." His words were final as he walked out with the Queen and Loki left behind._

_They remained silent until he left so Loki could sit on the stairs and grit his teeth. Frigga sat next to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Was she really that difficult?" she asked._

_"Mother, I had to force her. The woman was willing to die because she wouldn't let me help her."_

_"I thought you said you convinced her."_

_"No, I had to take it by force and she had no idea what I was doing to her."_

_"Well, this changes everything."_

_"How so?"_

_"Forcing someone into it could cause more hostile feelings and possibly, change the way most bonds are formed."_

_"Well I guess that's not hard to see, she already despises me."_

_"A bond between two Gods is something I know well but with a human, this could very well change the way most bonds become. I'll have to look into my old books. This could very well be something new." Frigga had some how said with excitement but saw that Loki was standing there with a frown. Exchanging looks to one another, he said,_

_"I've __been subjected to rejection in my lifetime and I would just brush it off so quickly yet, I feel slightly annoyed by the fact that she, this human did it to me."_

_"She may have been fearing for her life."_

_"It wasn't for her life."_

_"Then what was it?"_

_"Because I am a rather horrid creature, she may have feared me."_

_"My son, horrid? I think not! You are handsome in your own way. I believe she just feared you because she had never laid eyes on an rather rare individual."_

_"Mother you flatter me too much, it won't change my rather foul mood."_

_"I am sorry Loki, for everything I have done to you. I think that there is a benefit to being bound to a human. I'd like to hope that this is not the first time and if it is, then it will be have to be written in our books."_

_"And yet, the outcome wasn't exactly joyful for the Receiver."_

_"But the Giver is strong and understands. Give it time. I see potential with Rowena."_

_"Rowena? Is that what you're calling her?"_

_"No, that is her name."_

_"Why do I know that name?"_

_"Because it was in a story I read to you as a child."_

_"Ah, yes! Ivanhoe fell for the Princess Rowena . . . of course."_

_Loki stood up to look at his mother, whom stayed on the stairs looking up at him. "I want to be angry, but I can't, Mother. I did it for you. I did it because you asked me to. I didn't realize how passionate you were towards this human and the reasons involving her. I still love you mother, but I want nothing to do with this human." He had to tell her how he felt; Frigga would have to just take it. She nodded and bowed her head in shame as Loki walked away from her._

Sitting in the library was his way of avoiding everyone in the castle. Giving a long sigh he placed his legs up on the table and started flipping though a book. It was nothing new, he had read the book more times then he cared. Loki needed a distraction, anywhere but there. It was only a matter of time before he knew the human would wake up and he'd have to talk to her.

Suddenly he felt a very sprightly presence coming towards him, it was rather odd to feel this. Ignoring it he tried to pay attention to his book, but this time, it came again but it was coming at full force. It was coming fast and he didn't know why. Suddenly he kicked his legs of the table and stood up, he felt it coming very fast and soon. What was it? It was strange and it was out of his depth.

Walking to the door, he caught the scent lilac and vanilla, and saw a long dark curly hair passing him so quickly; the clothes were familiar to him from two nights ago. "I just want to wake up!" he heard the female voice yell as he saw Thor, Volstagg, and two other guards chasing after her.

Thor stopped by the doors where Loki stood, "Care to join the chase?" Loki's face was rather cold, "Can't catch a simple human?" he said. "I am in it for the chase. She outsmarted Volstagg by sliding underneath and in between his legs, I wonder what she'll do next?"

Loki surprisingly grinned at the thought of a human outsmarting a warrior, "You're right brother, I wonder what's next?" he told him as he closed the library door behind him and walked to where he has seen her running last, while Thor followed. "I take it you'll help?" Thor asked as he smiled too.

"Call off the chase."

"Why?"

"The human is afraid for her life and chasing after her is not helping. She doesn't know what to make of Asgard, especially when she had just woken from her two-day slumber. I thought mother said a week? A human body is very frail, she shouldn't be running and I'm surprised that she is breathing outside of the healing room."

"I thought so too. Perhaps she is actually a God and was able to recover quickly?"

"Thor, that is just mocking us. Go tell Volstagg to back off, I certainly don't blame her for running, if I had a big brute like him chasing after me."

Thor laughed loud and hard as he patted Loki on his shoulder hard, making Loki wince a bit. Giving a weak smile he told Thor, "Head to the bifrost, meet me at the entrance." As he started walking to the direction she was running.

.

* * *

><p>Until next time!<p> 


	9. Dreaming Out Loud

**Thank you for all the followers of this story**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rowena wasn't sure where she was headed but from what she had remembered from her dream, or if she could call it a dream, was that her feet were taking her where she had first started. She had managed to turn a sharp corner without having the guards and Volstagg seeing her. Hiding in a display of drapes she held her breath as she heard them pass by. Though she didn't realize that Thor was missing she remained still and waited for a few minutes till it was silence.

Slowly she came out of the drapes and looked around, to her favor, no one was around. Quickly running she past a big room that had, what looked like a golden throne with elaborate designs and its aura was amazing. For some reason she had to stop to see it, she had never seen something as big and dramatic as this. "Wow, my brain is really making up some weird stuff." she quietly said to herself as she looked around. For sure, she thought she was dreaming and the only way to get out was to get out the same way she came in. She started running again, _'I need to wake up. Come on Rowena, wake up!' _she was saying in her mind.

She had lost the guards and the other men but the only problem she had now was, she didn't know where she was. There was a choice of turning left or right, but it was hard to tell what could be ahead.

_'Left.' _Said a voice in her head. Rowena didn't know why she had listened to it but she did. Her legs could only take so much, she was getting tired and running out of breath. If it were a dream, she wouldn't need her inhaler. As she continued, she was slowing down and realized she was at a dead end.

Catching her breath she realized that maybe it wasn't a dream because she started to feel her chest get tight. "This has to be a dream." she said to herself as she looked around.

"Then wake up." Said a familiar voice but this time it wasn't as hostile when she first heard it. Rowena felt a shiver run down her spine as she started to look around for the voice.

"Just leave me alone. I'll wake up, soon enough." She responded back as she turned around and started walking away from the dead end. However, she felt her chest getting tighter. Fear was settling in again and it was making her feel sick. Trying to control her breathing without her inhaler, she had to remember to remain calm.

'_Breathe, Rowena, breathe. You will get out of this alive.' _Thinking to herself as she looked around.

"Where are you going?" it was that same voice from before, this time it felt like it was behind her. Rowena jumped and turned around, but no one was behind her. Walking backwards she looked around to see if anyone was there.

"Stop it. Just let me go." Rowena quietly said as she turned back around and walked on, "Wake up Rowena." This time the voice was more intimidating and it felt so close.

"I'm trying to." She said while looking around her. Rowena had to stop; she knew she needed to pull her senses together. Closing her eyes she shook her head and breathed in and out slowly. Her heart was thumping fast, not because of her breathing more because she was afraid.

"Keep walking. There you will come to a bridge and go to the end. Then and only then you will wake up." She heard a whisper in her ear; it felt so close and so strange.

"How do I know if I can trust you?" asking the voice while looking around.

"Do you need a reason?" it answered back, though she couldn't put the voice to the face, she knew that they were smirking when they said it.

Rowena was desperate enough to get out so she listened and made her way to the door that was in her sight. It was a big iron door, gathering up her strength she started to push on it but the moment she touched it, it started opening on its own.

As the door opened she felt a light breeze come through and the sunbeam hit her face, it felt absolutely amazing. It was hard to describe what she was seeing because she had never seen anything as majestic as this.

The clouds had distinct tone of gold, the sky was as blue as she had ever seen it but it was the buildings that were amazing. She gasped at the structure and make of them, as if they were made out of gold and silver, the architecture was unlike anything she had ever seen. The best way she could describe it was modern buildings with a hint of old Egyptian work. There were waterfalls and little plots of grass in different places, things that may have been birds, flying in the distance.

There was nothing to compare this to, if she was dreaming she knew that this was out of her depth, this had to be real. Everything she was feeling was real, she stopped breathing for a few seconds and saw that there was a bridge and it was beautiful bridge. All the colors of the rainbow were there and it felt almost wrong to go near it, as if it was sacred.

Yet, she knew she had been here before, but how could she describe it. Slowly she walked up to the bridge and placed a foot on the ground. For a minute, she thought it would disappear but it remained. She could hear the waves crashing on the bridge, the smell of the water was divine, and she had never seen an ocean or anything of this sort, in her life.

Slowly walking at first she started to laugh, when she saw the Bifrost was ahead of her, it was the same place she started, that same place that brought her to this hell. So it wasn't a dream, all of this was real, the little girl, the Asian man, the strange man that kissed her. It happened and all she could think about was laughing, but it was a delirious laugh. As she continued to move towards the bifrost, she stopped laughing when her chest was getting tight, she didn't know if it was a panic attack about to start or an asthma attack. It was too much for her to take in.

Closer and closer she was getting there but it felt like the walk was too long, she needed to at least try but it was getting harder to breathe, again. Searching through her pockets she found that she didn't have it. "I can't wake up! This isn't a dream!" she yelled to the voice that had spoke to her earlier but there was no comment.

Eventually she got to the bifrost and there stood a tall black man, donning gold armor with elaborate designs, almost regal like and draped with a cape and a large sword that was about as tall as her.

Rowena was very much afraid of him as his golden eyes looked right through her. She wasn't sure of what to say but she was going to try.

"Okay, I don't know how I got here but can you please just send me home?" she begged as she fell to her knees, her legs were sore from running she needed to rest. The man said absolutely nothing; he continued to stare at Rowena.

"Hey, can you hear me? I need to go home! I don't even-" she was stuck, she wasn't sure how to explain herself or even gather her thoughts. Rowena's mind was drifting everywhere, it seemed like she couldn't put a puzzle piece together, or the events of what had happened. Running her hands through her hair and shaking her head, she felt like she was going to loose it.

"What am I doing here?" she finally yelled out loud in frustration, "Fuck, I don't even know where I am! Or what is going on? Can you at least tell me something? Anything!?" she yelled at the man in anger and pushed him, or at least tried but he was hard as a wall. Nothing seemed to provoke him; he stood there without a word while staring at her.

"Heimdall is a man of little words but unlike you, you're just full of colorful words." said a voice behind her, quickly turning around she saw that it was a man, Though in her mind he looked awfully familiar to her. Squiting her eyes and placed her hand on her mouth when she knew who he was. Shaking her head she closed her eyes. "No! Stay away!" mumbling in her hand.

Loki had heard what she had said, "Is this how you greet a God? I thought after two nights ago, you'd be a little more lady-like." He said to her.

"You are not real!" as she fixed her glasses since they were slipping off as she stood up and backed up in fear. "And yet, I am here!" Loki said with a calm but sinister tone while slowly walking towards her grabbing her hand placing it on his chest. She yelped and pulled her hand away, Loki thought it was best to let her go. He towered over her completely, staring at her with his green cold eyes; he saw the fear from her.

"What did you do to me?" she asked him, as she remembered him holding her two nights ago. "No, the question is, what did you to me? How's your breathing?" he said a low growl.

It wasn't until he mentioned it that she felt her chest get tight again, this time she knew it wasn't an asthma attack it was something else. Clutching her chest she knew she needed to keep composure, she didn't want him to see her as a weakling.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly as she hid back the small sob coming from her mouth.

"Oh Rowena, all in good time." He said with a smirk, making Rowena uneasy. "How did you know my name?" she asked him.

"I know more about you then I care to." Loki's smirk faded quickly and scowled at her as he slowly walked towards her.

"Please, just let me go." Rowena begged as she stayed away from him.

"Let you go? I'm afraid I can't."

"Why not? Please, I don't belong here."

"Letting you go would be treason." Saying in a soothing voice. Rowena was bothered by the way his emotions changed.

"Treason? Treason of what?" her voice was breaking, she was going to break down. Her breathing was faster and harder.

"To my Queen. My mother."

"Queen? I don't-" before she could say anything else she started running into the bifrost, anything to get away from him. Looking back she saw that he was gone, then she felt like she had hit a brick wall and fell down, hitting the back of her head on the marble floor. Her glasses were slightly askew from her face but didn't care to fix it. Rowena lost all her senses of being strong, her fingers felt like it was numb, blood seemed to be rushing to her brain so quickly, she felt like throwing up and started to cry now.

What hell existed for her to be here, she thought as she laid on the floor looking up to the sky and then at Loki who was looking down at her. Kneeling by her side he smirked, "This device you wear is rather annoying." About to take the glasses from her face but she quickly reacted by jerking her head away while holding her glasses but in the process, slapped Loki's hand. "Fuck off!" she said.

Surprisingly, Loki didn't think she would react that quickly. Raising an eyebrow he smirked, "You have much to learn so let me start by teaching you lesson number one Rowena," grabbing her chin with one hand he jerked her face to look at her eyes, they were yellow and his were a dark green, "never touch a God." Loki said with a low growl.

"A God?! You gotta be kidding me? Let me go home!" she howled as she looked past him. Too scared to look at him in the eyes. Tears were rolling down her face and it was getting harder for her to see with all the tears.

"You have no choice, you belong here now." He said in a calm demeanor. Rowena shook her head vigorously, "I don't. I can't." she croaked.

"I don't think you understand, my mother needs you and I will be sure that what my mother requires will be given to her, even if it means by force." He said as he scooped her arms and raised her up to her feet with ease while she yelped a bit then screamed.

It was strange now, he could feel her whole body was tense and the fear was seething through her but not just that, it was something else. He could feel her heart thumping fast, but the touch of her skin was enough to make his senses tingle. This was new for Loki, even to be like this with a human.

Loki looked into her eyes he delved into her mind; he saw Rowena, at the age of 8, sitting in her bedroom reading a book while smiling. Then another one of her dancing with her friends while laughing with them, she was happy.

Rowena felt it and knew what he was doing, "Stop it!" she yelled at him and pushed him with what strength she had, which took Loki by surprise. Then she saw something that took her by surprise, it was Loki but very young, reading a book then closing his eyes. The goblet next to him turned into candle, which made him smile, he was conjuring magic for the first time.

"What are you doing?" Loki now said in a seething voice, but before she could answer she started to feel faint. Slowly she felt like she was going mad, she started to laugh as she leaned against the wall of the bifrost.

Watching her he saw another vision of her, as a child being surrounded by boys and hitting her. Rowena was protecting herself as she cried out for help. Another vision of her as she was getting wiped with a belt, from a woman who was angry and bitter, as she pulled a young Rowena's curly hair and pushed her into a room.

This woman had suffered though her lifetime, Loki didn't feel remorse because he didn't even know what to feel for her. Loki just knew that she had dealt with a lot and she didn't take well to people man handling her.

"I'd like to go home now, if you don't mind." She said in a calm tone but smiled as she wiped away the tears behind her glasses. Her fingers felt tingly and her head was a little on the light side, her blood was flowing way too fast in her body. Her breathing was coming back but she felt her chest heave up and down hard as she looked up at the room and saw how amazing it was. She closed her eyes as another tear fell from her face, then she went completely silent and smiled.

'_Humans are absolutely infuriating." _Loki thought to himself, _'And you Gods are assholes.' _ He heard her voice say in his mind.

"Mind your tongue human!" Loki growled at her as she kept her eyes closed and smiled. Rowena knew he was near her and didn't have to try and look. She lifted her hand up and stuck the middle finger, "On earth this means, 'Fuck you'"

Remaining idle as she breathed in and out, she wanted to sleep. In hopes that if she fell asleep she would wake up and be back in her dorm room, on earth, where she belonged.

Loki was stunned, after all the words they've exchanged and the Midgardian gesture she gave to him, she starts falling asleep? He had the right mind to thrash her; no one had dared to say anything like that to him. There was a lesson to be taught and he was going to give it to her. Walking towards her with hostility, he was ready to scoop her up again but then he heard Thor call him.

"Loki, is the girl here?" Thor walked into the bifrost with Volstagg behind him. Thor saw the women against the wall; he was shocked to see her in such a state.

"Brother, what have you done?"

"I've done nothing, except tell her the truth. As you can see, she didn't take it rather well." Loki said in calm manner as he stepped away from her all the while Thor kneeled down by her.

"Rowena, are you asleep?" Thor said while shaking her, Rowena wasn't expecting to get shaken so hard. It looked as if she was in a drunken stupor, then looked at him and jumped while trying to stand up to get away from him.

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything! I just want to-" before she could continue, Thor was quick to gather her, placing her over his shoulders with ease like a dead carcass.

"What are you doing? Let go! This is bullshit!" she started yelling.

What she did next took Thor by surprise; she quickly slipped out of his grip and used his back to push away from him with her feet passing his face. Sliding down from his back, she landed in a tuck and stood up with ease. Stealthy and quick was not something Loki, Thor, and Volstagg had expected.

"What is the matter with you human?" Thor yelled as he turned around to grab her again but Loki had handled her as soon as she stood up.

"I would advise you to not fight it." Loki said as he forcefully picked her up bridal style. Rowena groaned and yelled at him as she tried to kick him away but the hold he had was very hard as Loki handed her to Thor.

Again, he held her over her shouder and this time with a good grip. Rowena's glasses fell as she heard it, she yelled in panic, "Wait, I need my glasses, I can't see. Stop I need my glasses!" she tried to hop off him but he had a good grip on her waist. Thor could feel that she had some hips, he squeezed a little making her squirm, "I felt you cop a feel you asswipe!" She growled at him as she hit his back but didn't seem to notice. Volstagg laughed as he walked next to Thor, "Tricky little human." He said to her.

"Mother seeks your presence and you will give it to her." He said while laughing. Loki followed eventually but not before he picked up her glasses, he looked at them and saw that they were a bit worn out with scratched. Then placed them on his face and saw that her eyesight was absolutely awful, everything seemed bigger when he looked through them.

* * *

><p><strong>Pretty long but not bad.<strong>


	10. The Enemy

**Continuation of the previous chapter**

* * *

><p>As Loki, walked passed Heimdell, he heard him say, "She deserves better and you are not the man." Loki stopped and turned around in intimidation, "Better? A human, deserving better? She doesn't deserve me! That wretched women, is no where in my league and I will be sure she understands that."<p>

"I believe my Prince, that in the long run, she will be of use and to break the binding you must-"

"I've heard this lecture more times then I care." He yelled at him as he clenched her glasses in his hand.

"Then why resist?" saying in a cool calm tone.

"Because I am a God! I am free to do what I choose. If I must I will take it by force!" Loki hissed at him as he laughed and shook his head in disbelief.

"Then why delve into her mind? You've looked into her memories and for what, to satisfy your curiosity? Why agonize the women?"

Loki laughed at him, "Agonize her? Now, why would I do that?"

"You're mother will be very disappointed to know what you're doing."

"And yet, I have a feeling that she will turn the other cheek."

"Don't underestimate her."

"Lately I have been underestimating my mother, after these tragic events."

"I am talking about the human."

"That human shouldn't underestimate me!" he said in a hateful tone.

"I've watched humans for many years and I have seen that most are weak, not just in physical beings, but in their minds. They are not willing to think, but rather remain idle with their life. It would be easier for most humans to yield to the thought of dictatorship. However, this woman is stronger then most, believing in her own path and guiding her way through life with a mighty fist. Striving to be something bigger then her own mind and is willing to share it to whom ever listens. I suppose that is why your mother choose her." Hemdall seemed unphased by Loki's anger.

"You are being redundant, describing the women of Asgard." He said in a rather irate tone.

"Certaintly, yet, she is not. You've known the woman of Asgard all your life, do you know what a human women is capable of?"

Loki realized what he was saying, this was different and he knew it. This was a whole new territory, he had never met one, and he had only read about them. Never thought them to be of equal intelligence or of any intelligence at all.

"What makes a human so intriguing in your blind eyes?"

"Their desires to see the possibilities in everything, the potential in pursuing knowledge even if it's out of their grasp. The amount of emotions these humans hold is more then I have ever seen in this universe and I feel that I envy them. I believe, we can learn from them."

"Hemdall, have you grown soft for this human? Because if you do, I'll remind you that she is bound to me." Almost sounding territorial.

"It is not jealousy, my Prince, just answering what you have asked."

"Good." Loki said with a sneer and walked away from Hemdall. Having this conversation was only making him hate the human more, he growled as he looked at the glasses in his hand.

"She may be bound to you but is she willing to agree to the terms for your freedom?" Heimdall yelled at him from afar as Loki stopped, he wanted to turn around and say something but he knew Heimdall was right on that. The terms were not probably something Rowena could understand; someone would have to explain it to her but how? Loki continued to walk not answering his question as he himself thought about it.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Rowena stood in between Volstagg and Thor, teary and puffy eyed; she tried to make out what was going on around her and what room she was in. Sniffling as she wiped the left over tears on her face, she squinted her eyes and looked at Volstagg, who was staring at her and smiling, like she was a nice piece of meat. Though she couldn't tell what he was doing, it was probably a good idea. Thor on the other hand, who was looking straight ahead, but at what she couldn't tell?

Frigga and Allfather walked in as Thor and Volstagg bowed, Rowena on the other hand couldn't tell what was going on. "Bow for the King and Queen." Thor said as he placed his arm around her waist and pushed her down, making her yelp in surprise. His strength was too much for her that she ended up falling down on the floor. She managed to place her hands on the floor fast enough catching her fall.

"Thor, be gentle with Rowena." Frigga said as she walked towards Rowena and helped her back up. "You may leave Volstagg. This is private matter." The king said to Volstagg, as he bowed and took a glance at Thor, whom gave a small nod to him and left.

"Do not fear us, we are all friends here." She said while touching Rowena's face. Squinting harder to see her face better, yet she knew whom it was, the same lady had brought her to this hell. "Take me back home!" Rowena said bluntly. Frigga was taken back by her tone and stepped away from her.

"That is no way you talk to my Queen." Boomed a loud but ancient voice. Thor shook a little when he heard Allfather scolding her. Rowena gasped in fear briefly, this was not a voice to be reckoned with but it was hard to know who was talking when she couldn't see. Blinking her eyes hard she was trying to make out who said it.

"Who said that?"

"I am the Allfather, I am King Odin of Asgard! You have been summoned here by the Queen and I. Kneel before us." He said in a loud but demanding tone. It was strange that she'd have people telling her what to do when she had no idea who they were.

Rowena chuckled quietly for the first time, which made Odin shocked. "What amuses you human?"

"You must forgive me, Mr. Odin but I am just trying to understand who you are because I can't see you. Forgive me if I don't bow down but I'm from earth and we have no kings to rule over us. Except stupid politicians but that's a different story. I'm not used to the idea of that and if it's all the same, I am not from here. Though in history they would bow to a king out of respect, I can't say I have the same respect for you or anyone here when I was taken by force."

Odin wasn't too surprised by her words but nodded as if she made a point. "I can see why you like her, my Queen, however, we do need to teach her our ways." He said as he pointed his staff at Rowena and it started to glow. Rowena couldn't see what was happening but she could feel it, a burning sensation in her chest sent her to her knees. Clutching at her chest she yelled out, "Goddamn it!" in anger. She knew someone was doing it but she didn't know how.

Frigga cried out for Odin to stop but he ignored her.

Thor stood his ground, he watched her kneel in pain as she flipped her head up and screamed. Rowena thought the pain she felt with Loki was bad, but this was way worse then she could have imagined.

"Father, what are you doing?" Thor yelled, he couldn't keep his ground any more but the King ignored him. Screaming again she said, "Stop!"

"Odin that is enough!" Frigga yelled at him. Eventually it stopped, he could see how frail her body was compared to an Asgardian. Thor rushed to her and kneeled beside her he tried to get her up but she pushed him away and layback to regain her strength.

"That is true power." Odin said, "See human, I made you kneel."

"By force." Rowena quietly said.

"What did you say?" Odin said in a threatening tone.

"You heard me."

"Are you trying to die human?" Thor was shocked by her comment.

"You dare defy me?! The All Father?!"

"You have no power over the soul of a person, the kneel is just a gesture to make you feel like you have power. If you want respect it has to be earned."

Slowly she started to gather her strength, breathing in and out she knew she had to keep her head clear. Being well aware of her actions; defying a king who could very well kill her but with all the rage inside her, she felt like she had nothing to loose. Nothing in life had prepared her for something as extreme as this. It was like dungeons and dragons in reality and she wasn't exactly winning. Feeling a tear fall from her face she wiped it and gave a small chuckle.

"I could die happy knowing that I defended myself with words rather than violence." She expressed out loud, while nodding her head in confidence. "Yeap, I went down fighting with words." She sniffled a bit.

Loki entered the room and saw Thor, consoling the Lady as she lay out on the floor sprawled out. While Frigga started a heated debate with the All Father, "A lesson must be taught! As a teacher she must understand that. This is my Kingdom and she will learn to respect it."

"It was not necessary for you to harm her! Her body is still weak from the incident." she tried to keep her composure but it was hard.

"And yet, her words have recovered and means to unleash it with defiance." He simply said, then regarded Loki's entrance and asked, "Are you ready for this challenge, my son?"

Frigga and Thor looked to Loki to see what he would say. Yet, he never said a word. Walking over to Rowena, he gently grabbed her arms and hoisted her up with ease. Rowena gasped in surprise but didn't object since she didn't know who was touching her. Straightening herself she could see through the blur that someone was in front of her and had an idea, placing something to her face she flinched a bit but was stopped when he grabbed her arm and made her stay still.

Loki could see that she was scared and probably at her wits end. Standing in front of her, he really saw her without the glasses. The human had beauty, he had seen better in his lifetime, but this was different. A rather strange and exotic beauty he would say, she had some white skin but lightly tanned, her hazel eyes were big, her lips had a small shade of red but were rather normal, and her cheeks were a pinkish color. Yet, it was the shape of her round face that made her look much younger then her age. Almost like a child, innocent yet, there was and edge involved to it. Rowena had some thick dark curly hair that would make most women envy her, but not today; it was a complete mess.

"I don't seek a challenge. Just redemption." Loki said as he looked to his parents then to Thor. Placing the glasses into Rowena's hands, again she was taken by surprise; he took a step back to see that she was shaking like a leaf. Any sudden touches she would jump.

Adjusting her eyesight as she blinked a few times she saw Thor first and scowled at him. Then to Frigga who was next to the Allfather, "I have spoken against you. Will you not kill me?" she asked.

The Allfather was in shock, she was seeking death as an escape and he could see it in her eyes. She was in such a state that he almost pitied her. "Well, finish it off," she said as she slowly bowed, "my king." Her words were as if she was mocking him, as she looked up at his face.

There was a look of temptation on Allfathers face and Frigga was concerned, "Odin, resist. She is not in her right mind, let me talk to her."

"But I am in my right mind, lady. I'm just fine." She quietly said as she closed her eyes.

"No, you are far from it and you would do well to silence yourself." Loki warned her.

"I welcome death for my freedom." She smiled while saying in a calm tone.

"How could you say such a thing? I thought you to be strong and amiable? You need to keep still and silence your mouth or I will do it for you." Frigga almost said with a hint of anger.

"Please my Lady, calm yourself. There is no need to talk this way." Thor tried to reason with her as he grabbed her arm to calm her but what she did next to everyone was by surprise.

"Well then let me go!" she screamed at them while jerking away from Thor, "Let me go home where I belong! I don't understand what I am doing here? Why did you take me?" as she started to walk towards them in anger. Turning back to Thor and Loki, "I've been taken from my home, what did you expect?" she started to scream again. Tears were running down her cheek as he breathing became short. It was a panic attack and Loki could feel it. Her heart was beating faster then he had felt and her anger and sadness was oozing out. The blood was flowing in her veins too quickly that her head was becoming rather light.

Rowena looked to all of them, "I had waited for 6 fucking years to finish school and get the job of my dreams and you know what it was? Oh wait, you'll never know because you never bothered to ask me. I had dreamed of this for so long and then I get taken. Why am I even here? Why?" she screamed out loud one more time before she felt herself get dizzy, she swayed a bit as she continued to breath in and out hard.

"She can't breathe." She said to Loki and Loki himself was having a hard time. Grabbing her to try and control her she pushed away, as she continued to sway. The room was becoming harder and harder to see. Trying to concentrate on something she couldn't as she moaned in fear. The room was spinning to quick she almost fell. Thor was quick to grab her, "Calm down. Rest." he told her as he slowly placed her in his arms and knelled down to let her body calm. Placing his hand on her face, Thor, could see how fragile she was when she had snapped. "Sshh, you'll do well to calm yourself." He said as watched her as he placed her close to his arms.

Hyperventilating and continuing to cry, Rowena looked at Thor and then to the ceiling. Loki watched as he she lay in Thor's arms, she was controlling her breathing now and Loki could feel it in his own lungs.

Without saying another word she continues to stare up at the ceiling in a docile and calm demeanor, tears were still streaming down her face. Her face had suddenly lost color and so did her lips. Thor slowly wiped the tears away from her face, "Easy." He said to her. Daring not move in case she stirred up again and caused another scene. Slowly opening her and closing her eyes she continued to lay limp.

Frigga rushed over to Thor and Rowena and placed a hand on her forehead to feel her energy, yet, there was none. It was depleted and she could see it from her face. "Thor get her to the healing room. I think she'll fall asleep soon. Loki," calling to him as he stood there and started to breathe in and out easily.

"How is your breathing?"

"Fine. Just get her to the Healing room before she starts up again." He said as he breathed in hard and exhaled easily.

Thor walked out with Rowena in his arms as Loki followed.


	11. Magic Unknown

**This was one is a little long but I think it's worth it. I will apologize folks, I am very tempted to make this into a mature reading. I have a feeling that most like it this way but I feel like it wouldn't be it's full potential if I don't do it. If you wish to discontinue, I will not be angry. It's only fair, right? I just hope you'll enjoy this one. It gets a little intense, especially for Rowena and Loki.**

**Thank you all for following me and commenting.**

* * *

><p>Frigga finally faced Odin, "You had it in your mind to end her, didn't you?" this time, she was angry and unleashed it.<p>

The Allfather stood silently at first as he walked towards her, "My Lady, she had requested it and I was willing to oblige. However, I needed to see her character. If, Loki, called her difficult, I wanted to see it for my own eyes."

"And you did it by angering her? She's wasn't completely healed and you could have killed her."

"Yet, she is breathing my Queen."

"She is in shock! I needed her to be calm when I would have talked to her about the proposition but you turned into a total disaster. She doesn't believe in Kings or Queens, in their world they do have but they don't have power like Asgard or the 9 realms."

The Allfather chuckled, "Yes, she made it clear. Though she did know the customs that are involved. Though what troubles me is how quickly she wanted her death. Have you noticed her state of mind like that when she was on earth?"

"No! I don't understand why she felt that way. She always came off so strong, I saw how much she enjoyed life."

"Maybe there was more to her then you thought. I do see that she was in fear and anger. Being controlled is not something she takes lightly."

"Indeed, but I saw the look on your face, you were tempted to end her."

"I would not. Be angry with me if you wish but what I did was for the judge of character, you singled out this woman for a reason and now I see why. However, she showed a great deal of emotions that I would feel if I was in the same position. The outcome could've been more easy if you had gone to earth and talked to her, not take her without her own will." He told her, making the queen angrier.

"It doesn't matter now, she's in my hands and I will deal with it." Frigga said, brushing off his advice, "I will talk to her when she had gathered her strength and mind. Then and only then, she will agree to it."

He said as he looked to his Queen with a small smile, "I think she will be perfect for Loki." The Queen was surprised by this comment, "Why do you say that?"

"Because, she is not like most women, I can see it, almost a small reminder of you when I first met you. You were not necessarily the easiest women to woo."

Frigga slightly blushed at the thought and raised an eyebrow, "True, I made you work for my attention."

"Yes and in the end it was worth the work. This, Rowena, she would have been a great Valkyrie or a warrior with Lady Sif."

"True, I heard she was quite the slippery one when she was running away."

"So there is a warrior yet."

"She will be a teacher, not a warrior. I will teach her our ways yet, I have a feeling that she will be singled out by everyone here."

"Then do what you will but do keep this matter of the girl between you and I. If the girl knows that I may favor her, she would think I have grown soft for her." Allfather touched her cheek in a loving manner as she smiled back at him, "You have some work ahead of you and I have no doubt that you will do well to keep her on track."

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Thor and Loki stood on the side of the healing room as they watched the healers examined her body. As they started to take off her flannel and turned her on her stomach, they saw some scars on her back. They looked rather deep and very harsh. There was a flash in Loki's memory, he remembered seeing her getting whipped by the women and getting thrown into the room.

"Battle scars?" Thor asked as he saw that they extended to her lowed back, when they lifted up her tank top. "No," Loki said, "punishment." He quietly said as they saw the golden light particles slowly land on her back, and started to glow, making the outline of her lungs they observed it, moving as it inhaled and exhaled.

"I've never imagined a human being so difficult."

"I could've told you that in the beginning and now I'm in a rather dire situation."

"Is there anyway to reverse the bond?"

"This is new territory, no God has bonded with a human. Mother has no knowledge of this kind of bond."

The healers were quietly talking to each other as they took watched her vital signs. Two healers lifted her upper body to take off her tank top. Loki and Thor didn't seem phased by this, but Loki did lift an eyebrow when he saw that Rowena had a good size chest. She was not built like most Asgardian women but she had something more that appealed to Thor and Loki.

Thor, eventually acknowledged her body, "She's rather curvy and petite for a human." Loki slowly turned his head to look at him and gave a sheepish grin, "Careful brother, she's not as easy as she looks." Thor grinned and nodded, "It's strange that these humans have such frail bodies, in terms of Rowena, she can't see without her device and her breathing is absolutely awful. Yet, her spirit is very unyielding."

"I call it anger."

"I understand the disposition she's in would outrage her but to defy father? That is very bold of her."

"Bold? More like idiotic. When she wakes, we should hope for a better outcome then the previous."

The golden particles started to mold her body, it seem to emphasize on her lungs and her eyes, as it flashed over and over. The main healer expanded on the eyes and exchanged words with another healer. Slowly taking off her glasses she placed it on the side. Grabbing a small purple bottle she opened it and slowly leaning in to Rowena's face, opening an eyelid.

What happened next caught the Healer off guard. Rowena's eyes opened wide-eyed, seeing the bottle on above her eye that she was frightened, she screamed. Quickly pushing the bottle away from her face and shoving the healer to the side. The other healers were quick to grab her but what she was doing, made Thor and Loki intervene. She was sweeping all their hand movements and hitting a few to the side or shoving them, as she leaped out of the bed and started to move away from them. Where? She didn't know? She just knew she needed to get away but she couldn't see where.

"Get away from me!" she yelled at them, she felt a small draft in the room and realized that she was almost naked.

"Where's my shirt?" she said as she tried to cover herself. From the awful sight she had she could see a silhouette of people in front of her, ready to grab her. In desperation she grabbed anything that was near her that resembled a weapon but found nothing.

They tried to talk to Rowena to calm her down but she was not having it. "Where are my clothes?" she said in desperation while being cornered into the wall.

"We will get you dressed once we've finished the physical." As one of them slowly walked towards her to grab her arm, but when they squeezed it made her more afraid. Rowena grabbed their arm and swept it to the side and pushed her to the side as she rushed to away from the group of people who were in front of her.

Loki found it strange that she was deflecting them in a strange manner, but didn't have time to find out how. Catching her from her blindside, he placed his arms around her arms, crushing her almost. Rowena knew who it was because when he held her she felt slightly warm, "Get off of me!" he yelled at him.

"Careful Loki!" Thor yelled to him while trying to tend to the healers.

Rowena had found strength when she managed to punch his stomach, but Loki didn't feel anything. He just laughed, "Damn mortal, always trying to fight me." His body was pressed to hers and could smell her completely, it was teasing him but he had to remain neutral.

Yet, she felt that his body was saying something else, the feeling she had was strange, and it was radiation off of him. How could she be feeling this? The touch of her skin was making him feel more bonded to her and likewise, she didn't like it though. She knew what he was feeling but she tried to ignore it. Trying to wiggle away from his arms, she yelled, "You're crushing me!" while inhaling hard. Loki placed his an arm below her neck and the other he placed it around her stomach. Holding her with a tight grip but enough to let her breath, "Stay still!" he growled in her ear, "Get the sedative." He yelled to the healers. The feel of her skin was electric and almost sinful, as she struggled in his arms.

Reacting quickly, she stomped on his foot really hard and flipped him over her shoulder. This small human had somehow had strength to lift and flip a God, which took Thor and the healers by surprise. Loki laid on the ground in shock but quickly recovered when she ran passed him. Grabbing a hold of her ankle he jerked her towards him making her fall down and scream.

As fast as she had fallen she felt herself get dragged and heard Loki growl. Loki placed himself on top of her as she kick him and used his thigh to push and slide away, though she couldn't see she somehow knew what she was doing. Rowena was almost successful in escaping but she felt a burning sensation on her wrist that made her stop, it rendered her frozen as she screamed. Loki found the opportunity to place himself on her, hold her wrists down and placing his lower body on hers to stop her from moving.

Rowena was no longer fighting him but was trying to fight the pain. Loki knew that this was not normal, he wrists her burning and he could feel it. She was jerking as she resisted in screaming again, "Why does it hurt so much?!" she said as she writhed under his body.

It was happening, _'She's being marked.' _Most Gods who were being marked had never felt pain but for her this was different. Trying to remove his hands from her wrist, he found himself stuck.

Thor tried to intervene but there was force field around them, "Loki, what's happening?" he was concerned about this. He had never seen this kind of magic and neither did Loki, "I don't know!"

Her wrist felt like it was on fire; Loki struggled as he felt the pain in his hands. Jerking her body she yelled, "What are you doing to me?" Loki couldn't say anything; he was rendered speechless for some reason. There was struggle to try and say something but he couldn't.

Watching her jerk from the pain, she felt another pain in her stomach and this time she screamed really hard. It felt like someone was turning her insides but what really made her scared was that it went to her lower region. Jerking her head back and lifting her body close to his, this was not something she was doing. Rowena's body had suddenly betrayed her as she lifted her hip up to his lower region. Pushing down his hips to hers to control her, he finally was able to let go of her wrist as she sat up again and held onto his armor. For some reason, she could see him without her glasses, as if her vision had somehow been corrected.

Pulling him close to her face, their noses almost touched, her eyes were almost glowing; this was unnatural for a human. Yet, the way she was looking at him as if she was trying to seduce him. Then a grin slowly painted her face as she leaned in close to his lips, Loki didn't try to stop her either but she held him back right when their noses touched. Suddenly he felt something draining him from the inside. A white light from his mouth was coming out and Rowena was taking it into hers. Loki felt like his heart and chest was on fire as he yelled in pain, trying to pull away but she had strength that took him by surprise.

Whatever she was doing, he couldn't stop her, no one could. Though their lips never touched, he felt like she was taking part of him inside her. Yet, how would she know of this magic? Only Aesirs knew of this type of magic and she was just a human. Slowly the pain was subsiding as she inhaled sharply and gave a load moan as she closed her eyes. Loki didn't know why he was slightly aroused by this but he knew he was felt exhausted.

Opening her eyes she looked at him, her eyes were no longer glowing and now, her eyesight was back to normal, it was still blurry and awful. Loki saw what a mess she was, as her chest heaved up and down. She gave a hard swallow and felt a tear come down her cheek. Still holding onto his armor, he could feel her hands shaking and so did her body that it made her let go of him. Catching her in his arms and holding her up to look at her, "I don't know what happened!" her voice was shaky, "I had no control!" telling him as she shook her head and looked down with guilt. Loki helped her down with ease, even though he too was drained of energy he smiled and nodded. "I don't know either, but I know won't forget this." he told her.

Thor kneeled down next to Loki, "Loki, are you alright? Is she alright?"

"I'm alright, except for her, she's weak."

"I'm sorry." She said to him again as she touched his forehead with her hand. Suddenly there was flash in his mind, he could see Rowena in standing in a town square, it was cold since she was wearing a long black coat, high boots, a lovely maroon colored scarf, with mittens on with a cup of hot coffee in her hand. The Town square was filled with lights of all colors, as people passed by with their families and couples holding hands. Though she was alone, she felt at ease, content, and almost at one with herself. Smiling for no apparent reason, she turned her head to look at Loki, who was in the same place as her.

Cocking her head to the side she said to him, "One day, you'll understand but in the mean time, be kind."

In a blink of an eye he was back in the Healing room and Rowena was still on the floor as she moved her hand away, "One day." She said while smiling to him. Then closing her eyes she rested her hands on her stomach, she had fallen asleep.

Thor and Loki grabbed her and placed her on the bed, the healers started to gather around her but before they could touch her Loki had made a quick decision. "Nobody touch her!" he said in a protective way, looking to Thor then to the healers, "No one is to talk about what had taken place in this room. Do you understand? If I hear word of this has gotten out you will be punished in the most severe way."

Thor looked rather angry, "Loki, there is no need for you to act this way. We don't know what happened and they wouldn't know what to say. This was no ordinary magic!"

"Exactly, brother! If word got out about this she could very well be in danger. That's why now one is to talk of this incident and trust me, I will find the one who betrayed their word."

The healers all bowed and answered him with mutters. "Clear the room, now." Commanding them. Slowly they started to walk out, trying hard to keep calm he wanted to yell to hurry up. Once they were gone Loki looked at Thor, "You will be my witness."

"Witness to what?"

"I will erase this memory from her mind. I do not want her to know about this."

"Do you think it wise? Maybe it happen so she can set you free from the binds?"

"Brother, have you not paid any attention to what had happened? She didn't try break free, she found a way to bind me. When I first did the bind, I took a part of her having full control of her but now, she somehow managed to take a part of me."

"I thought when one binds with another, the man takes complete control of the women."

"Though as it maybe, she somehow knew how to take part of me. So in a way, we are even."

"That's impossible!"

"With magic, nothing is impossible yet, this- this is out of my depth."

"How could she possibly know of this magic?"

"I don't know but-" he stopped as he looked at her wrist, lifting it up and tracing the mark that was around her wrist. Then he saw his hands; there was slight amazement in his face. This was different.

"Look at her wrists." He said while lifting her arm to show Thor her wrist, it looked as if a thin branch had wrapped around her wrist tightly with an outline of a beautiful leaf, it was leaf that Thor or Loki had never seen, "she's been marked, but so have I." while showing the palm of his hands that had the same leaf but with a pattern of swirls on the inside.

"This is too much, I don't know if I can keep this a secret, especially to mother."

"Mother will have to know about it but you must not say a word to anyone, not even your Lady Sif."

"Sif is not mine! She's just-"

"From one brother to another, promise me!" Loki said in a rather greedy tone.

Thor paused, his brother was asking for something as big as this and it was strange to him. Slowly nodding his head he said in a low voice, "I promise."

Loki nodded back and inhaled as he placed his hand on her head, closing his eyes, he delved into her mind to find the incident that had happened.

He muttered quietly to himself as Thor watched Rowena slept in peace as she breathed in and out. Loki found the memory and slowly lifted his hand up, there was a white transparent silky string coming out of her forehead. Thor grabbed a small vile that was at a table and handed it over to Loki. Loki didn't touch the bottle, he just slowly placed the string into the bottle with ease and Thor sealed it. Handing it to Loki, he shook his head, "You keep it safe. I'd rather not have it." Loki said.

Thor gave a sigh and shook his head, "I never thought a human could be so hard to handle?"

"If she is human. I'm determined to find out what magic this is. If this is human magic then I need to find out how she did it." Loki said with a small sneer as he watched he sleep. What he had felt for her was not anger just confusion. She had teased him and he knew that this was not like her, or at least, he thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. . . hit me. <strong>


	12. The Stages of Grief

**Sorry for the late posts. I have been very busy but I also have been writing a lot. Thank you to all those who are following me and for the eager response for me to post another chapter. Forgive me. Please do enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next day, Loki and Thor waited in the dining hall as their mother instructed them.<p>

"Why did mother summon us?" Thor asked as he sat on the chair while eating an apple. Loki was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, giving heavy sigh he said, "I don't know. However, I have a feeling that it's about the women."

Eating the apple greedily he said, "Is she still asleep?" with a stuffed mouth.

"I don't know."

"Do the other know of her?"

"They may have. I wouldn't be surprised if Volstagg didn't say anything to the others.

"Yes, he's not very good at keeping a secret."

Before Loki could say anything, he heard heavy footsteps coming, Frigga opened the door with a group of soldiers following her from behind, and they seem to be boxing in someone in the middle. Thor stood up while Loki moved away from the wall and walked towards Frigga, they were trying to see who was in the middle.

"Mother." Thor nodded his head, as did Loki when she stopped in front of them. "My sons," she nodded back and turned her attention to the soldiers, "You may move to your positions." She beckoned them. Separating from their formation, there stood Rowena, looking positively defeated, with her head down, her arms crossed, and still a mess; clothes was wrinkled, her hair was in messy bun.

Thor whispered to his mother, "Why is she still in those hideous clothes?" Frigga seemed to have a look of disapproval, "She refused to clean up and change when I gave her a chance."

"I heard that." Rowena quietly said while keeping her head down.

Frigga knew she was still a bit bitter, "Rowena, we made a compromise that you wouldn't get angry." She said in a slightly stern tone.

Rowena was avoiding all eyes that were watching her, "Yes I know." She nodded as she quietly said then mumbled, "Only because you had threatened me." None of them understood what she had said.

"Now that we are here, we can discuss the proposition we have for you." Frigga said as she sat down in her chair, Thor followed after her. Loki, felt obligated to do the same as he sat a chair away from Thor and Frigga. It left Rowena to stand in front of them at the other end of the table.

"Please sit." Frigga gently told her but Rowena stood her ground as she looked away like a child and her arms still crossed. Loki looked at her and saw that she had leather cuffs on her wrist; she looked very uncomfortable in them as she moved he wrist a bit.

"I'd rather stand." Rowena said.

Frigga looked as if she was trying not to look peeved, as she gave small sigh, "If you insist."

Rowena finally looked around the room and saw that there were guards in the doorway, a few out in the veranda and another two at the other end of the long dining hall at the doors. Giving a slow sigh while biting her lip, _'Well damn! They got it all covered.' _ She thought to herself.

Thor had watched her intently and knew what she was doing, "You'd do well to stay where you are." he said as he smiled with a sense of accomplishment. Rowena had it in her good mind to yell but bit her lip a little harder, trying to keep herself quiet.

"We've had some turn of events that have been anything but pleasant and today we can start with a clean slate. Don't you agree?" Frigga asked her. Rowena just gave a small frantic laugh while scratching her head, "Sure, whatever you say?" she said in a sarcastic tone while breathing in hard, forcing herself to remain calm. Frigga and Thor didn't seem to catch on to that but Loki on the other hand did.

"My name is Frigga, I am the Goddess of marriage, fertilitly, motherhood, wisdom and Queen of Asgard."

Rowena nodded and thought, _'Well then, you're useless to me now, since I won't have chance to do any of those.' _It was then that Loki shot her a scowling look and she purposely ignored it. "

Waiving her hand to the left, "These are my sons, Thor," who nodded his head and then waiving her hand to he right, "and Loki." Who didn't acknowledge her and just continued to scowl.

Rowena forced herself to swallow her pride and just nodded to them as she remained with her arms crossed.

"There are questions you want to ask and I will give you the answers if you remain calm."

"Why are they here?" Rowena said rather bluntly.

"Because it was my wish that they attend to this meeting." Frigga said.

"Fabio here looks lost and Prince of darkeness looks like he doesn't want to be here."

"Excuse me?" Frigga wasn't sure familiar with her references.

"Mother, she's mocking us." Loki said in a low but irate tone.

"Are you mocking us?"

"No, I'm simply making an observation." Rowena said with a cheeky smile.

"I don't understand." Frigga sounded a bit annoyed.

"Why am I here anyways? That's the question I've been asking the whole time I've been here. Actually, where am I? Because from what I can gather, I am not on earth and I am on an alien world."

"It's not an alien world, per say. This is the great kingdom of Asgard, where my husband, Odin is the protector of the nine realms."

"You mean the King who tried to kill me?" she said in a rather nonchalant tone while looking unimpressed by what Frigga had said.

Ignoring the comment she had made she continued, "You have been summoned-" Frigga stopped when she heard Rowena snort and hid a quick laugh but cleared her throat to cover up. "here for a task, a task that I feel you are suited for."

Rowena continued to remain where she stood, with one arm on her back and the other around her waist, she felt her stomach grumble, boy was she hungry. Frigga continued to talk about something but Rowena's mind was drifting elsewhere, like how she was going to get home. Suddenly the room fell silent as she looked at the three at the table, it was obvious that Frigga was waiting for her to say something. She had missed whatever she was talking about but didn't care.

"Is there a bathroom?" was the only thing Rowena could ask to get out of the situation.

Thor and Loki both gave a groan of annoyance, "Mother, why did you think she was suited for this? She's dumber then those peasants-" Thor said as he sat back while crossing his arms.

Rowena groaned a bit too to mock them, "Well, then take me back!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Frigga said in a slightly stern tone.

"So you're saying you can't or you wont."

"You have not heard my proposition."

"Do I have much of a choice?" Rowena said in a very moody tone. Most women would not be allowed to talk like this to the Queen and Frigga would not stand for it but she needed to remain calm. It was evident that she's not used to being in front of royalty or even respecting them.

"I will be straight to the point. I believe for the good of Asgard, we are in need of knowledge of your home, Midgard. Or as you call it, Earth. I seek information about this new Midgard it has been centuries since we've visited your world and I feel that Asgard should be educated. It has changed over time, that much I can say but I must know how and why. My sons should get the best education and I have watched you for sometime and I believe that you will be great." Frigga said while standing up.

Rowena had listened and slowly nodded after all that.

"What say you?" Frigga asked.

"What?" Rowena was confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"Are you prepared for this position?"

Rowena had to piece it all together because she didn't just want to give an answer. Closing her eyes and covering her face to think, she finally ran her fingers through her hair. "So. . ." she slowly said while shrugging her shoulder, "like a teacher?" her voice went a pitch high.

"Exactly that. There are many things for us to know about your home."

"So, you want me to be a teacher, here? In this, whatever you call it, Asgard." Rowena said in rather annoyed tone.

"You must understand, the knowledge of Midgardians is limited, there is much to be learned about your ways of living and the dangers that may occur if my sons are to venture into your realm."

Rowena gave a rather annoyed laugh, "Dangers? I think that's the least of your worries. I think we should be the ones worried." There was a hint of sarcasm and Loki spotted it. "You speak rather boldly for a human." it was as if he was warning her. "Well, what do you expect me to do, yield to your every wish? I was just kidnapped from my own home or world, whatever you call it- by a bunch of Gods and you expect me to be just peachy? I'm trying to take it all in. I just passed the state of denial and now, I am angry."

"And yet you speak to our mother in a foul tone?" Thor was butting in.

"Look, high school jock, if you had any brains you'd understand that I am going through a lot and you all seem to be taking this a little too well." Turning her attention to Thor as she clenched her fist hard, her body language could be read by everyone in the room, she was ready to throw a punch.

"The stages of grief." Loki said, standing up from his chair and walking up towards her and looking straight at her with a sneer as she looked away from him.

"What?" Thor asked, he didn't understand what grief had to with it.

"She's relating her emotions with the stages of grief; denial, anger, bargaining, depression, and acceptance."

"And bargaining seems to be out of the question." Rowena said, she was tempted to look at Loki to make her point but she was a little scared of what had happened in the bifrost when she looked into his eyes. Loki who stood on her left she took a couple of steps back when she realized how tall he was and how short she was. Height was an issue for her since she was 5'02 and he was, well 6 foot something, maybe more.

"I did not say we couldn't bargain. I can make a bargain with in a reasonable state."

"So how are we going to do this? Must I really wear these?" She said showing her wrist that wore her leather cuffs, "Am I a slave now? I know it's not chainsbut is this what you consider them, because they feel so heavy."

"It was necessary for you, Rowena."

"Why? Am I not a free woman? Do I not have rights?"

Thor suddenly said, "You are bounded and you have no-"

"That is enough Thor!" Frigga was quick to cut him off, while Loki gave him a quick scowl and looked behind him at Rowena, who looked like she caught on to what Thor had said. Loki had the notion that if she were smart enough, she'd start looking into it or questioning it but he wasn't sure. Yet for Rowena, it was a small seed that she had quickly planted in her mind and placed it on the side; just to be sure that she was not caught.

"I believe she is right, I don't expect anyone to be thrilled about being taken from their home world and for that I apologize."

Loki and Thor were surprised to hear their mother, the Queen, apologizing to a low life, a midgardian. Frigga walked up to her in a rather calm comforting way, "You mustn't feel like your freedom has been taken away. I can assure you that you do have it and I want you to never feel that way. We do not believe in slavery, we believe in servitude by choice. If whom ever chooses to leave their position, we will not deny. However, I feel as if I can't let you go. I sense that in the future you will be an asset to our world and you will change the way we perceive life elsewhere. When I saw the way you looked at me when I was in your world, you were very sweet, comforting, and caring. I knew you were absolutely perfect for this task."

Taking Rowena's hand she held it in hers, "I have been watching you for some time, Rowena, you are a very passionate women. Your love for history is absolutely amazing and your knowledge of Midgardian literature is profound. I only wish for you to share it"

It was flattery and Frigga was doing a very good job of luring her in because for the first time, Rowena actually smiled at her. Frigga returned the smile at her and touched her cheek, "Not only will we benefit from this, I believe you will too. Our history and our way of living may just be to your liking."

Slowly Rowena's smile faded, "So I have no choice?" a feeling in the pit of her stomach was growing and she knew it was going to hurt more with whatever Frigga would say.

"Consider this an opportunity that is unlike any other. In time, you will go back home but for now, I would like to see that you comfortable here. Anything you need, you will have and my sons," she said while looking to them, "will provide you protection. Right, Thor? Loki?"

Thor and Loki looked to their mother then at each other, then to Rowena who was avoiding all their eyes and looking past the queen, trying to hold back a sob.

"I will." Thor's voice was deep and proud as he stood away from the table and walked to her, making Rowena jump a little, he looked to Loki for him to say something. Reluctantly Loki said, "You have my word." closing his eyes in frustration.

Wiping the tear that was coming down her face she took another step back, being surrounded by her captors was enough to make her scream.

"Fine." Rowena's voice cracked a bit and shook her head to gather herself. "You guys are messed up." She quietly said to herself while massaging her left temple and closing her eyes. "Can I leave now?" she asked, anger was rising again, "I need to get away for a bit before I have Criss Angel and Fabio punch me for what I'm about to say next." Looking at them would only make it harder for her to keep her calm.

"As you wish, but do keep in mind that we will be watching you at all times."

"Oh yeah, that makes me feel better." She said in a high pitch tone while holding back her anger more. Turning away from them, she needed to get some air and started to walk out, _'I can't do this!' _she thought to herself.

Loki heard her loud and clear in his mind, _'Sooner or later, you will have to accept.'_ Responding to her comment.

Rowena quickly stopped and turned around, "Can you stop that?!" she yelled at Loki, whose back was facing towards her. Slowly he turned around with a quizzical look on his face and saw that Rowena was not taking his expression lightly, "You are fucking driving me insane! I can't think without you reading my mind."

Clentching her fist, she walked back to Loki with anger forgetting the fact that she was in a room full of Gods and her tone was not something they took likely with any peasant.

Thor and Frigga looked at them, "What is the matter?

"I can assure you that it's not on purpose." Loki said in a low calm tone while smiling.

His smile was not enough for her to feel relief, shaking her head at him and walking closer to him, trying to intimidate him. "Really? Because no one else is doing it and you seem to be the only one answering me. How are you doing this?" she growled at him.

Loki could feel the anger radiating, her heart was pumping faster and her blood was rushing through her veins, but there was a hint of fear somewhere. Her eyes had turned into a yellow green tone underneath her glasses and it was slightly mesmerizing. Thor was amazed with Rowena since he was smiling at her, however, Loki wasn't showing any expressions but on the inside he was feeling more hate towards her. A mere mortal standing up to him, he knew she was going to be punished some way.

"Loki, what tricks are you playing on her?" Thor asked.

"I'm not playing any tricks, Thor. I believe we are having a connection. I can hear her thoughts and she, likewise. If you must know, this is all new to me." Saying in a calm tone while flashing a warning look to his mother.

"New to you? I'd like to think you are doing this on purpose because you're not defending yourself very well. What did you do to me? Because not only are you in my thoughts, you seem to shove your way into my memories. You know how disturbing that is?"

"You can see into her mind?" Frigga asked Loki, she wore a look of concern.

"I don't know what the hell happened yesterday or two days ago, but that was totally uncalled for, kissing me!"

"You kissed her?" said Thor with a little laugh.

"Something's had to be taken by force in order to save this insufferable human and this is the thanks I receive." Purposely saying to his mother to make sure Rowena could hear him.

"Loki-" Frigga was going to scold him but stopped when she saw what Rowena did next.

Quickly walking close to his personal space she looked at him dead in the eye and said, "Say it to my face, Loki."

Where she had plucked up this courage was unknown to her, she knew she was dealing with "so-called-gods" but she refused to believe she was going to be in shackles, mentally and physically.

Loki had been confronted by countless of warriors and faced some strange things in his life but this was one of the most infuriating situation he has ever been. Just the way she mentioned his name was as if it was poison. Most women he heard call his name were in a privacy of his room, usually in pleasure or in disappointment but this was the first time a women, a human, nonetheless, giving him a hard time.

Staring hard at her, he could see that Rowena was short and he towered her completely. Again, he could feel the hint of fear in her but all he could see was a strong woman or maybe the fear was the thing that kept her talking? Yet, Rowena was standing her ground and wanted to make a point.

A smile slowly painted on Loki's face and it made Rowena slightly flinch.

"Rowena," saying her name in a deep but soft tone, which made her anger diminish faster than she could breathe in and fear to take over the moment she breathed out.

Loki took step closer to her but Rowena didn't move, "On a battlefield, I talk to my enemies face to face, you ask that I say it to your face though you must realize, I am not your enemy. However you are in the presence of Gods, do choose your words more wisely or it may be your last."

Though he said in a way that was appeasing to everyone's ears in the room, for Rowena, it was a lie and she could feel it. The deep piercing look he flashed at her made her heart beat faster, then it had suddenly changed to a calm demeanor.

Frigga intervened by gently grabbing Rowena's shoulders and moving her back, "Rowena, we need to calm down. Let's get you cleaned up. I believe you must be very hungry so prepare yourself for tonight." She told her while leading her to Thor, "Take her to Lady Hil, so she may prepare her for tonight and please be sure to tell Hil to have her wear something beautiful."

"Why can't I wear this?" Rowena asked as she looked at her own clothes.

Frigga tried her best to hold back a look of disgust but covered it with a small smile, "We need to put you in something more, elegant, like a dress."

Rowena said, "But I hate dresses." She scowled at the idea of wearing one. Frigga was slightly stunned, "Yes, but we are expecting you to be more . . ." she looked at clothing and moved her flannel that was unbuttoned. Trying not to make a face she finished, "presentable."

Oh yeah, Rowena knew she didn't like what she was wearing. "What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked while Thor, gave a slight push to guided her out of the door with his hand on her back. "Seriously, they're not that bad." She said out loud as the door closed.


	13. Devil Wears Medieval

**TO MY FOLLOWERS AND FELLOW READERS, PLEASE READ THIS: _I must apologize I have to now make this into a Mature reader content. I have been writing this for some time and I have gotten to a point where I feel my followers may not like what I write. I will understand if you choose not to follow me since it was not fair, placing it as a Teen content and then change it to Mature._ These next few chapters will get very heavy and the content will be very rugged. I again, apologize. **

* * *

><p>.<p>

She watched as Thor started ahead, seeing as in opportunity to make a run but to where? Before she made the move, three guards who were at the door quickly moved to box her in, one in the back and two at the sides, the only way she could go was forward.

"Did you think after the last time we wouldn't learn?" he turned around and chuckled at her. Rowena gave a sigh of annoyance, and then looked to the guards who were waiting for her to move, she said, "Your pants are down." While walking away. Quickly they looked down and realized she was lying. Rowena knew she couldn't run away but at least she kept the guards on their toes. Thor roared with laughter as she continued to follow him, "This human is very amusing. I like you!" he said.

"Well Fabio, I don't like you." Rowena quietly said to herself that Thor couldn't hear her.

"I think we will get along just fine."

"For your sake, you better hope so."

"Come, I will take you Lady Hil, she works absolute wonders on ugly maidens and make them beautiful."

"So you're calling me ugly?" Rowena wasn't offended by this but surprised, _'So what's the standards of beauty, here in Asgard?' _she wondered to herself.

"You are not ugly but you are not beautiful, you are rather plain. With some improvements I am sure you can look beautiful. However, in the eyes of the men here in Asgard, they may regard you of a rather exotic thing."

"So now, I am a thing?! Wow, you're not very good with women are you?"

"You are mistake, I am very good with women. I bed a women at least every night and even then, I am very thankful for the amount of light a candle has."

This made Rowena stop and gave a look of disgust, "My God, even here men are assholes and just as shallow! Well good thing I'm "plain." While making the quotations, "In your eyes because I am not going anywhere near your bed."

"Most women would be thrilled to be in my presence or even in my bed. You are quick to deny me when you've never had me."

"And I am so glad." Rowena closed here eyes while holding her hands up, as if she was praying. Thor laughed at her, he wasn't taking offense to this but he knew a difficult women when he saw it. Sometimes women would just yield to him at the thought of being in his bed, but because Rowena was almost genuine about not wanting to be in his bed made him wonder about her sex life.

"Let me ask you this, Lady Rowena,"

"Oh! Now I am Lady Rowena- wow, that's pretty crazy." Rowena was having fun with this.

"It is respectful that we refer to a women as Lady, especially if they are of rank. Since you are an educator, we will call you Lady Rowena."

Rowena nodded, giving a small smirk at the thought, "If you say so." While shrugging her shoulders as she continued to follow Thor.

"The question I must ask is, if you deny me so easily might I ask, was there a man that you were with that made love to you, most ardently," he asked as Rowena stopped and turned violent shade of red on her face, "most passionately, and in that time you've screamed his name? If you have, please tell me of this man so I may speak with him. I must learn from him. I can understand why you would deny-"

Rowena stopped him, "Wait, wait, wait, what?!"

"A man you've recently slept with, I'd like to talk to him. Human sex most be different from Asgard and maybe you can educate me."

"What?! No! What?! Are you asking me to sleep with you?"

"Just earlier you had denied me and now, you're agreeing? I am sure I can make arrangements."

"I didn't say that-Are we almost there? To Lady Hill." She was flustered and slightly disgusted.

"You've not answered my question."

"Look, Fabio-" her tone had changed, it was evident that she was angry.

"Why do you insist on call me that, my name is Thor."

"Fabio, you can't just talk about stuff like that to women! I don't think you realize how uncomfortable it is for someone to talk about their sex life, especially when I don't even know you and you expect me to talk about it?" Rowena was still blushing a shade of red while crossing her arms. It was apparent to Thor that she was protecting herself and was becoming uncomfortable.

"Sex is a natural thing!" Thor said with a chuckle.

"Yes, I know that! It's in our biology and it has been for many, many ions ago and it's survival. The whole primal urge, I get it but you can't just come out of nowhere are start asking me questions like that! Now, where is this Lady Hil?"

Just then a voice from around the corner said, "Someone called?" a tall lady with long black raven hair, wearing an elegant shade of light blue dress that showed part of her shoulder. She was, in Rowena's eyes, almost a Victoria's Secret model. She'd kill the competition if she were a model on earth.

"Ah, Lady Hil!" Thor nodded his head, "Just the women I wanted to see!" Lady Hill gave her hands to him as he delightfully kissed it, making her smile. "My goodness Thor, I am not surprised that you say that to every women." She gave a rather elegant laugh, if there was one. "Now how can I be of help?" she then looked to Rowena.

Rowena gave a sheepish smile and gave a small wave, "Hello!" she said while trying to fix her own hair. This Lady Hil had beauty and Rowena thought that in her eyes she was probably the most horrible thing she had seen.

"Mother had asked that you prepare her for the feast tonight."

"Are we to prepare her for food or to dine?" she teased Thor, as she half smiled at Rowena.

"I don't think a teacher would be delicious to eat, they are far too tough and stubborn." Thor added on to it, making Rowena sneer at him, "I'm not a teacher, I am a historian or at least that's what I wanted to be." She added in a matter a fact tone.

Lady Hill's face changed, "Is this the teacher the Queen told us about?" she observed her clothing and her facial features. "Yes, now make her presentable and beautiful for the court." Thor said then leaned in, "I also insist that you burn her clothes." He quietly said to Lady Hill as she nodded to him.

Rowena heard him but remained silent, _'Oh hell no!'_ she thought to herself.

"Have I ever failed you my Prince?" she asked him.

"Never and I expect you to repeat your work with pride." Thor said as he gave a small nod then turned to Rowena and nodded his head too, "We shall continue this conversation another time."

Rowena raised an eyebrow, "I guess you don't know how to catch a hint." She said to him as she turned her back on him as she followed Lady Hil.

"Now, Rowena, we must prepare you. We must make haste, we have much work to do." Lady Hil said in a rather amusing tone, as she smiled at her. Rowena gave a sheepish laughter, "You really don't have to do this. You could just keep me simple as possible-" She was cut off when Lady Hil had suddenly turned around and stopped her, standing in a rather proud regal position, with one hand on her back and the other holding her dress elegantly, her nose was in the air as she looked down at her. Her facial expression was rather cold, "My dear, we don't do simple." she responded in a cautious low tone, "In my duties, I go above and beyond and I expect nothing but the best. The word simple, disgusts me." She said while leaning in to Rowena, "I will dress to whatever way I see fit and you will like it. I have never failed to impress my masters, my King and Queen and I will tell you they are a difficult to please." Leaning in more she looked deep into her eyes as Rowena leaned back in surprise, "I don't expect to fail any time or this time with a human. Have I made myself clear?"

It was clear to Rowena that this woman took her job to heart and she was cutthroat about it too. It was like; the devil wears prada, except in case the devil wears slightly medieval clothing. Rowena did an uncomfortable nod; she knew that this was going to be hard.

"Good, now to the baths." Lady Hil said with a smile, finally turning away from her and walking away ahead. "I can assure you, we will take care of you and you will look your best tonight. Though, I can't promise your attitude will be very lady like, I will teach you the ways."

They entered a dark hall with soft candlelights illuminating the room; there were two Olympic size pools with hot water. It was a steam pool with women on one side and men on the other, there were men and women naked in the pools while some walked around without a care letting it all hang out. This scene embarrassed Rowena, "Woah! Do they believe in clothes or what?" she said while covering her eyes.

Lady Hil watched her, she had never seen anyone be so embarrassed by this. "Nudity is absolutely natural." She said to her as one man stopped in front of her, "My lady." As he gave a bow. Rowena happened to look at who was talking and realized he too was naked, "Ah, geez man!" she said while turning her back on them and covering her eyes again.

Lady Hil nodded back to the man, "You'll have to excuse the human, I don't believe she's ever seen a man naked."

"No it's not that- it's just- Forget it! Just forget it." She decided to stop before she started to embarrass herself more.

"Please escort this Lady to the changing room." Telling the naked man as he bowed and stood next to Rowena, who winced a bit. Still standing there with her eyes closed she could sense him right near her.

"What? Him? No, why don't you just show me." Turning her attention strictly to Lady Hil to avoid the man next to her as she stepped away from the guy.

"Are you uncomfortable? I suggest you adjust yourself because this is how we do things."

"Yeah, but does he have to be naked?" she said while pointing to him.

"Yes, I quite insist that the men do. Now follow him."

"Why can't I have a girl do it?" trying to plead with her but the man stood next to her again, while waiting patiently for Lady Hil to give him orders.

Lady Hil gave a very stern look to Rowena, "You dare question my work?" she said in rather flat tone. Rowena knew she might not be the person to mess with, so she shook her head, "Look, we just do things differently where I am from."

"Oh is that so?" she said in a rather coy tone, she then stood behind Rowena whispering into her ear she said, "This is my place, my rules." Then she shoved her into the man's arms, which made Rowena scream. As he grabbed her and lifted her up bridal style, "Goddamn it put me down!" she screamed at him while kicking.

Eventually the naked servant took her into a white room that was partially the size of her dorm. Inside had a white long bench with what looked like dressing rooms. The man placed her down, quickly Rowena moved away from him. "Oh God, not this." She quietly said to herself. Just then another man entered the room, he too was naked, making Rowena blush again and close her eyes, "Goddamn it! Why can't you guys just put some clothing?" she shouted at them and turned her back on them while crossing her arms.

They didn't respond, they just stood there watching her. Rowena wasn't sure what they had in mind next. "You can go! I think I got this." She said to them as she turned her head to see if they had left but what they did next made her adrenaline run hard. They both started towards her and started to grab her, one tried to hold her while the other was taking her clothes off, "No! What are you doing? Get off!" she screamed.

.

* * *

><p>Just so you know the next chapter gets a little heavy.<p> 


	14. Defending Dignity

**_I would love some feed back if possible. As I had said in the previous chapter, I apologize for not changing it to Mature content earlier. I will understand if you decide not to follow. Thank you for your time._ **

* * *

><p>Loki's anger had slightly subsided after he talked with his mother; he was disappointed that she was going to make a bargain with Rowena. Frigga knew that it was the only way to get Rowena to do as asked. Frigga had to give Rowena something to her in order for Frigga to get what she wanted. This was probably not what she expected but she had to make it work.<p>

There was logic in her thinking and Loki understood what her plan was. Frigga would allow Rowena to go home to retrieve whatever she needed for her stay in Asgard, however she would not go alone. Someone had to go with her to keep an eye on her and to retrieve her if she decides to run. Logically, he knew he'd be the one to go, since they were bound together and when a man and women are bound, they can only go so far without each other and if they do, then one would hurt more then the other. However, in this case, it would be different since they were both bound to each other. It all could be very different, the side affects at least.

Loki had just left the room and decided to prepare for the feast, though he was reluctant he knew it was important to make an appearance. As he started to walk, he could feel something in him. Embarrassment and shyness were overcoming him but why? There was no reason for him to feel that way and being shy was just unnatural. Still walking and passing guards he stopped and felt something else, it was fear. Fear of something. . . or someone? But how could he be feeling this?

Just then he felt like his own heart had stopped, he was suddenly in distress, he could hear a voice say, "Get off!" Quickly he ran where his feet was taking him, he didn't know why but he knew he had to do it. His own anger started to rise, he knew whose voice it was but thought why she was struggling and what had scared her.

* * *

><p>Rowena shoved the man who tried to take off her clothes while the other pinned her down on the ground to get control. Rowena screamed as they struggled against her but she wasn't going down without a fight, quickly she elbowed him in the ribs, but he didn't feel anything so she had to resort to slipping out. Quickly she used her strength to lift up and slip out, the resorted to kicking him in the neck, "Get off of me!" she yelled. Then the other man grabbed her and by her waist and forced her against the wall with force. Again she screamed and yelled, "What the fuck is your problem?!" Holding on to her arms above her head, while spreading her legs open, while the other man got up and started to take shove down her pants but was having a hard time since she continued to kick him.<p>

Through the struggle she seemed to be loosing, because they seemed determined to get her out of the clothes. Rowena's fear was rising and she was ready to freak out but before she was about to start she heard a voice, "Let her go!"

As fast as she was against the wall she was let go by both of the men, letting her fall down.

They moved aside and stood with their head bowed, it was their Prince, Prince Loki. Rowena looked up at him, for once she was grateful to see him but he was staring hard at her as if she disgusted him. "Leave us!" he said in a quiet but hard tone. The two men didn't say a word leaving them two in the room.

Rowena was catching her breath as she leaned against the wall, "Can I help you?" she said to Loki while keeping a tough image.

"It is apparent that **you **needed the help."

"I had it under control."

"Most certainly you did." Loki said in a low tone, "Two men over powering you when really they were doing their task. I expected better from them."

"Screw you." She said to him as she stood up to fix her flanel that was hanging on her shoulder, exposing her skin. It was illuminating and memorizing, something inside him just set him off. All it took was a blink of an eye for Rowena when she felt Loki grab her arms and shoved her into the dressing room.

The dressing room door was big but the room itself was small, it could trigger a panic attack for anyone with claustrophobia. She was shoved inside with Loki right behind as he entered. He blocked the door so she wouldn't leave.

"What they hell is your problem?" Rowena said as she shoved him but he didn't move. It felt like she was shoving a wall, he didn't move and seemed unphased.

Loki just stared down at her, "Take off your clothes." He said.

"No! What is your guys problem with all this nudity?" Rowena said as she was shoved more back into the wall with Loki stepping closer into her space.

"Take it off." Saying in a slow but stern tone.

"No." she said while crossing her arms, "I will not."

Loki was not the least bit amused by her attitude, "I will not repeat-"

"And neither will I! My answer is the same." She growled back.

Loki and Rowena had a stand off in that small room, though she knew that he was going to win this, she was willing to stand her ground. Grabbing her by her flannel colour he ripped it open, making her react quickly but not quick enough. Upon ripping the flannel buttons he shoved it down exposing her shoulders, quickly turning her around with his arms around her to trap her in her own flannel. With his own body leaning into hers, holding her she could feel his breath near her neck, making her suddenly freeze in place. Breathing hard he could smell her, it was hypnotizing. Why did he want her so bad? Why was he doing this in the first place? She struggled in his arms and tried to move back to get him off but Loki seemed to welcome the struggle she was putting up. _'Why do I want you?' _he thought to himself. Rowena heard his thoughts as she stopped breathing for a second, luckily, Loki didn't catch on.

"Why are you so difficult? It's a simple request!" Loki whispered in her ear, Rowena refused to move she was too scared, "What are you afraid of? I would think most women would welcome the idea of exposing themselves, especially to a prince. It's as easy as, one," letting loose of her a bit, "Two," grabbing her flannel, "three." Quickly sliding it off her arms. Rowena didn't see any of this happened, by the time she turned around he lifted up the flannel that was in his hand, "See!" while showing her.

Rowena acted quickly by slapping him in the face, "Royalty or not, you have no right to touch me. You guys may be comfortable with being naked but where I am from, having some decency is important. Granted, there are a few who like being naked but I am all about modesty."

"Especially with that body."

"Excuse me?"

"I've seen better."

"Then why bother me!?" she yelled at him shoving him again but he grabbed her by her wrists and shoved her to the wall. "Why are you bothering me? I feel like you are constantly pestering me! I can't get a moment of peace when I feel like you are angry or in distress."

"What?!" Rowena didn't know what he was saying; where was he going with this?

"Why can't you just follow the instructions that were given to you? If Lady Hil said to take off your clothes, then take them off. If I say to take them off," he leaned in this time and growled, "I don't expect any hesitations!"

Rowena had had enough of this, pushing him a bit away, she stepped on the wall that was behind her with both feet and used her legs like springs, and shoving him backwards making him hit the door, while yelling at the top her lungs. It opened up violently, making Loki fly back and on the ground with Rowena on top of him, with no intention of letting go of her wrists. Landing on top of him she tried her best to punch him but he had a good grip on her. It didn't knock the wind out of him but it did surprise him a bit. _'We have a fighter!' _he thought to himself.

"Damn right I am! I don't go down without a fight." She said to him while growling, "I am not yielding to anyone, especially when they force me to take off my clothes."

Loki had caught a glimpse of her when she was a teenager; in a locker room, a tall man who was trying to rip her clothes off while she was shoved to the wall. Yelling at him to stop she pushed him as hard as she could but she was powerless against him.

Rowena knew that Loki was doing it again, shaking her head while closing her eyes, "Stop it you're not allowed to see that!" she told Loki as she pressed her weight on him but he didn't feel anything. "It's not your first time then?" Loki said with a smirk as he continued, he saw the man had shoved her harder into the wall, hitting her head in to the wall causing her to knock out. Loki watched from the bench, as the man towered over Rowena. It was a hard hit for sure because he saw a stream of blood coming down her face.

What Loki didn't understand was, she wasn't a desirable woman, nothing like a goddess but she had an aura that even made Loki want her. He could see it in the assaulter; he was hungry for her and didn't care about how he was having Rowena. Taking off his shirt and taking off his belt, he laid her out to prepare himself on top of her. The man smiled as he grabbed her face with his hand. Just then she opened her eyes yet, her eyes were slightly unnatural. Her eyes had suddenly turned yellow and her face was no longer had fear, only rage.

This made Loki stand up and come closer, watching as Rowena placed her fingers in her assailants eyes and started to gouge them. The man screamed in pain, she quickly moved away from being on the bottom and stood up with stealth. Punching him in the nose, he jerked his head back and started to bleed. Growling at him and yelling she used both hands to hit his temple nerves to make him dizzy, this man was way bigger then her and was beating him to a pulp. Again, she punched him but this time in the jaw and then kneed him in the chin, causing him to violently jerk his head upwards and fall backwards.

As fast that had happened she felt her body give in, landed on her knees. Rowena was shaking violently while her breathing had suddenly changed; another asthma attack was coming and had woken up from the stupor. She looked at the man and realized what she had done she was in complete shock. Covering herself after having her clothes torn up as Loki knelled beside her. Rowena held her wound on her head and tried to clean it. Leaning against the wall she was still in shock.

"I'm sorry." She quietly said to the man on the ground as blood oozed out of his nose and laid unconscious.

Loki got kicked out of her memory and Rowena shook her head, a sharp pain pierced her brain, which made her dizzy. Taking a chance he quickly shoved her to the side and placed himself on top of her to calm her, "Don't please!" she begged him. Loki quickly covered her mouth and held both hands in one hand. He watched her as he saw her eyes become a little watery. She was a victim, she had always been and whatever had possessed her to fight back didn't make him afraid, just more intrigued by her.

Opening her his mouth to say something, he felt speechless for a bit. What do you say to a woman who was attacked in the past and in the most brutal way possible? Leaning in he said, "Apologizing every time you defend yourself is ridiculous." He told her, while looking into her eyes, "It needs to end." he demanded to her.

Getting off of her, he walked out of the room leaving Rowena inside. Lying down and breathing in and out, it felt like she had exposed herself to Loki, the deepest most brutal secret, she felt naked in her mind and he saw it. Standing up she leaned against the wall, how could he be doing this? How was it possible for him to see in to her memories?


	15. Beauty School

Please excuse my absence, I have been very busy and it will get worse in time. However, I have written again and I hope you will all enjoy.

* * *

><p>Loki found Lady Hil waiting outside, "My Prince, how can I be of help?" she said as she bowed. "Give her access to my private bath." Loki said quickly. "I don't understand." Lady Hil was puzzled by this request. "Are you of deaf ears? Get her to my private baths; no man is to enter when she is there. Do you understand?" he yelled at her, "My Prince, I'm afraid I can't allow this. You're mother has given me full reigns on how I should prepare her."<p>

"Has she now? By having men strip her?" he said with anger seeping through his tone.

"My method has never changed and I don't intend to do it for a human." Lady Hil didn't care about his anger but still remained sweet with a smile.

"She is a guest and she will be treated as such."

"But a human?"

"Are you declaring your refusal?"

"Not at all my Prince but she should be treated like every other clients I've had that has come this way." Scoffing at the idea and shaking her head.

"She is not one Thor's whore, she is the educator for Asgard, and I think my mother would be disappointed if she heard how you treated her. Men stripping her from her clothes and forcing her nonetheless? Is this how you treat your clients, with such hostility?"

Lady Hil knew she was defeated; it was strange to hear Loki stand up for someone and had never made such a fuss, until now. Raising her head then nodding she said, "I'm sorry, Prince Loki." she dutifully nodded and bowed.

"I expect only women to prepare her, no man is allowed naked in her presence nor will they touch her. Rowena has my permission to use my private baths whenever she feels the need. Is there anything else Lady Hil?"

Lady Hil curled her lip at him, "You'd give her access but you refuse me?" she quietly said to him, "You've had your chance once but you threw it at my face. I suggest you attend to your duties or I will relieve you."

Rowena had heard everything through the door, it was apparent that Lady Hil didn't like her and not just that, there was a hint of jealousy. Loki and Lady Hil had some history together and Rowena thought better not to ask or wonder, but she had an idea. Just then the door opened and Rowena stepped away, seeing that it was only Lady Hil and Loki was gone.

Lady Hil nodded her head, "Come. We are falling behind." As she slowly grabbed her hand and gently pulled her out of the room. Not another word was exchanged between Lady Hil and Rowena for a while and Rowena thought it was better not to try. As she took her past the baths, she took her into a black door and nodded to the guards who stood in front of it. They stepped away from the door and the door opened.

Inside the room was extravagant, drapes of a soft white decorated the room, with another Olympic size pool but more elegant. The scent of the room was nothing she had ever smelled, it was sweet and a little musky. Normally musky something she hated but this was subtle and it was done right.

Placing Rowena in the room she said, "We will prepare your bath, you may take your clothes off in there where a robe is hanging," she pointed to a veil on the right, "you will have the privacy that Prince Loki requested." Lady Hil then gave a small smile and nodded, "I will wait till you have finished your bath."

Finally, Rowena was able to find silence and comfort in her own mind. Sitting in the hot water with flowers and oils in the water, she felt in complete peace. The tension just slowly dissipating, her bones were no longer aching but she could see bruises all over her. Some where on her shoulder, a few on her thigh and not to her surprise on her arms. She should have expected it for sure, since it was not the first time. Sighing as she washed her self, thinking that she should be a little more grateful that it was just bruises.

Rowena didn't trust being in the room by herself and in Loki's bath nonetheless. She managed to make a wrap to cover both assets, her top and bottom, in case someone intruded and she was going to be safe. Closing her eyes and leaning back on the wall, she was calm and happy for a change but still the thought of no longer being home was bothering her. A twinge of guilt had overcome her when she realized she was enjoying the bath too much and forgetting what had happened. "Oh come on! That's not good." She said out loud as she sank herself in the water to shake of the feeling. Weightless for the time being and wanting to stay that way for a while.

Just then a knock came from the door, "My lady, we must make haste. The feast will start in an hour." Rowena came back up from the water moving her hair away from her face she said, "What? An hour? I really shouldn't take me that long to get ready." When the doors opened and Lady Hil came in, she was followed by six ladies from behind, holding beautiful elegant dresses. Lady Hil wore a rather devious smile, "Come come! We are to prepare you and I am going to have fun!" she told Rowena. Rowena's moment of relaxation moment had ended and knew there was another battle that was to be fought, looking like a women . . .

After a few arguments and some tantrums throwned, Rowena had her hair up in a very elegant ponytail with flowers in her hair; her makeup had been done in a way that would make her unrecognizable. The cleaning process was probably the hardest thing she ever had to endure as a women, her legs were scrubbed, her finger nails were cleaner then she had ever seen, her scalp was sore from the maids pulling her hair, her eyebrows were very sore from the waxing, but most of all she felt violated when they were to give her a "cleaning" down below. Rowena made a run for the door but was brought back by the ladies. Rowena didn't fight them just bargained with them to skip it. Though Lady Rowena thought it was odd for her to wear underwear because they don't wear anything underneath. Which made Rowena shocked because it was just unheard of, they didn't believe in it!

Rowena couldn't think of a time when she ever dressed up for an occasion. Other then drinking holidays at the bar, Ann, would put makeup on her face. It was Ann's way of making Rowena more attractive but her personality was a bit stand off. Rowena's state of mind was to serve drinks and entertain, not to pick up guys.

The dress she wore felt almost like silk, it felt comfortable enough but strange that she felt like she was revealing too much. Her dress had a V cut with lace, the back of her dress was covered strictly by a lace which helped covered her scars but it still felt very revealing. They made her wear a corset that she found to be very comfortable and was surprised by it. On her hip it was bunched up very nicely, but still remained long. The thing she liked the most about the dress was long sleeve with lace. The color of the dress was not something she would've picked out, it was black on the bottom but the lace was a deep green. Still transparent enough to see the black, it surprisingly complimented each other.

Lady Hil was trying to find her regular clothes but Rowena had found a way to hide it. Thought Lady Hil was not amused by her being tricky she did punish her by pulling an eyebrow hair, claiming there was a piece of lint.

All in all, she was already tired from the process of getting ready. Though she was at their will and wore what they gave her, she did manage to keep something original, her shoes. The dress was long enough that it covered her shoes; besides, she needed them in case she decided to run.

.

.


	16. The Court of the Crimson King

Lady Hil, had escorted Rowena to the Great Hall, with of course, an entourage of guards boxing her in. As they walked in the Hallway, Rowena tried hard not to fall with the new dress she had on. Lady Hil, was explaining about how to approach royalty and how to talk to them, what manners to have, what to expect, how to eat, how to be. Yet, Rowena wasn't the least bit concerned about it, she was too busy trying not to fall and trying not to touch her face because it was itchy.

"Do you understand?" Lady Hil turned around and stopped her, glaring down at her with her nose up. Rowena just gave a smile of confusion and shrugged her shoulders, "How hard can it be?" she asked her with a false sense of confidence.

Lady Hil thought well about her talking, leaning in she said, "As a matter a fact, don't utter a word! Do as I say because I could either be your best friend or your enemy. Have I made myself clear?"

Rowena was leaning back a bit when she realized that she was intimidating her, but had to realize she was the only person to trust as of now, "Clear like my glasses." She said. Lady Hil, scoffed and said, "I should've rid of this distasteful thing."

"But I can't see without them."

"Then what good are our healers? I will need to discuss this matter with them another time."

When the guards opened the two large doors, Rowena stood in awe, she had never ever seen anything like this. "Dude, this is. . . wow!" she said quietly as she looked around. Ladies and Gentlemen were walking around in their finest clothing; the room was filled with beautiful natural lighting from the candles that bounced off the golden walls of the room. The beams were decorated with beautiful white and silver drapes, while all around the room women served drinks to the guests. It looked like there was close to 40 to 50 people in the room, she felt rather small. Her heart skipped a beat as she swallowed hard and took a step back, "Nope, not my place." She said quietly.

It wasn't hard for Lady Hil to catch on, she grabbed Rowena's hand and squeezed it hard, making Rowena wince, "Come now, we must present you to the King and Queen."

Leaving the guards behind, she was kindly dragged through the room if there was any other way of saying it. The guests bowed and greeted Lady Hil, as she nodded back with a smile, saying hello and kissing a few guests on the cheek. One man in particular spotted Lady Hil through the crowd and made his way towards her.

"Lady Hil!" he called to her, she stopped and kindly smiled and bowed to him, "If it isn't my dear, Fandral!"

Fandral grabbed her hands and kissed it, "You look ravishing tonight!" he told her as Lady Hil blushed and looked away, "You are too kind, Fandral, I am just the same as I was the last time you we met."

"Really? Well, I beg to differ, you look more . . ." he stopped to lean in and say, "restraint in that dress. I prefer without." He said with a coy smile and Lady Hil gave a playful slap on his arm, "Control yourself." She giggled to him.

Rowena was not dumb; she heard what they had said. Rolling her eyes and sighing in annoyance, she looked away.

Fandral noticed Rowena who stood behind Lady Hil. "Now may I ask, who's this beautiful lady hiding behind you." He said as he took her hand and smiled at Rowena. There was a temptation to jerk her hand away but thought better of it when Lady Hil raised an eyebrow and mouthed to her to smile.

"I've never laid eyes on you before. Where do you come from?" Fandral said as he stepped closer to her and looked at her from top to bottom. Rowena gave a small smile of irritation and took a step back, not saying a word, looking to Lady Hil she raised an eyebrow, "This is Lady Rowena-" Lady Hil said but Fandral stopped her, "You mean the educator? The Human! It has been a while since I've laid my eyes on a human, they are rather fun creatures." He said in a matter of fact tone while leaning in.

"Yes, they are interesting." Lady Hil agreed with him quickly so that Rowena wouldn't comment.

"The Queen has a goal of all Asgard to be educated about Midgard. I shall be very much intrigued to know how much it has changed from the last time I was there."

Rowena was thinking and he could see it in her face as she looked at him, cocking her head sideways she suddenly thought he looked familiar.

"Robin Hood." She said to him.

He was sipping at his cup and almost choked when she said it, "Excuse me?" he said in surprise while clearing his throat. Lady Hil quickly intervened, "Shall we move on. We will speak again, Fandral." As she started to shove Rowena away, "But that's Robin Hood! Don't you see?" Rowena tried to advise Lady Hil while pointing to him.

As she started to move her away from Fandral, they heard a booming voice coming towards them, "Lady Hil, tell me you have the teacher!" it was Thor. He looked as good as ever with his cape flowing with his outfit, his muscles gleaming and tight, his face was strong and handsome, not a single strand of hair was out of place, which only made Rowena feel a little sick. Trying hard not to feel sick to her stomach she just gave a small unsure smile to Thor as he approached them. Lady Hil, smiled big and bowed to him.

"Indeed my Lord, she is here and ready." She said as she looked to Rowena, she was proud of her work but realized that her work but was slouching. Touching Rowena's back she pinched it and whispered, "Straight back." Rowena flinched and did as she was told.

Thor observed Rowena, "I hardly recognize you. Lady Hil, you have outdone yourself. At first glance she resembled a barbarian when she arrived, but now, is very pleasing to the eyes." It was clear to Rowena that he obviously didn't care what he had said to her. Rowena's mouth dropped as she scowled at him, "Serious-" Lady Hil was quick to pinch her back again, "Ow!" Rowena bellowed in defiance, "Can you stop that!?" she wanted to yell but told her quietly with anger.

"Yes, my Lord. The Gods know she needed this transformation. I can assure you that Lady Rowena is just as thrilled as I am. Right Lady Rowena?" she said while eyeing Rowena. Rowena was defiant and crossed her arms while looking away.

"Well, the Lady doth have cleavage!" Thor boomed out loud as he laughed. It was true she had cleavage to boot, especially with that dress; Rowena quickly placed her arms down in shame. She had the right mind to walkout and make Lady Hil mad and really piss off Thor but thought better of it. As Thor continued to laugh along with Lady Hil, Rowena started to laugh too, though it was a fake laugh she said, "And the sad part is, you will never touch them." She laughed at him, "Now, where can I get a drink?" she said while walking away from them.

The women who surrounded Thor were in shock, they had never seen a women deny him and ignore him like that. It was a little embarrassing to Thor but he didn't show it, he just laughed and said, "Quite the difficult human." to the others as he decided to continue talking to the ladies.

Lady Hil followed her and grabbed her arm, "You dare defy Thor? Your Prince?" she said in a quiet angry tone. "Look lady, he's not my Prince. If you haven't noticed, I'm not from here. I am a human. You are, whatever you call yourselves, Gods, higher beings in the chain of life. I don't know and I don't care."

"You insolent girl! I ought to have you beaten-" she was interrupted when a man from behind said, "Lady Hil, Lady Rowena, your presence is required by the King and Queen."

Quickly adjusting herself she looked to Rowena, "If you value your life you will do as I say. The punishment won't come from me but by the Allfather. Now straight back, smile, and walk behind me."

Rowena did as she was told but with a hint of attitude, "As if I wasn't punished by him already." She said to her.

Lady Hil and Rowena followed the man as they walked towards the throne where they sat. The crowd had suddenly stopped talking and turned their attention their King and Queen.

Feeling all the eyes following her from behind she remained calm and relaxed. Lady Hil stopped at the end of the stairs that led up to their seats, there stood Frigga and Oden. Looking down at them Frigga wore a big smile on her face as she opened her arms, "Lady Hil, Lady Rowena. Welcome!" she said to them.

"My Queen." Lady Hil smiled and graciously bowed then looked to Rowena, she was giving her a hint to do the same. Rowena just looked at her then at Frigga, she knew there was resistance. She was taking into consideration about what would happened if she did defy them again, _'Not this again.'_ She thought to herself.

Thor walked out of the crowd and held Lady Hil's hand to escort her up. Rowena watched and realized that they did look like Gods! They were really, majestic and grand, unlike anything she had seen before. This was not her scene, this was not her place and she knew it from the beginning. Taking step back she just about turned away when she felt someone grab her hand from her blind side.

Rowena just about pulled her hand away when she saw felt a tight hold and looked to see that it was Loki. He was dressed just as well as the rest of the Royalties but he had his own trademark. The colors green, black, and gold seemed to suit him so well. Only now she had paid attention to this and realized that she almost complimented him with her dress.

He slowly guided her up the steps as she used her other hand to hold her dress up, Loki got a glance of her shoes. _'Still wearing those things?'_ he said. Rowena heard him and said, _'In case I need to make a run.'_ As she gave a very cordial smile and looked at him. Loki kept a neutral face, _'And where will you run? It would only be a matter of time till I find you.' _As they stopped in front of the King and Queen, he lifted her hand up to his lip and kissed her hand, as she watched him, _'And I will enjoy the hunt.' _He said grinned and his eyes gave a dangerous look.

Rowena gulped and looked away as she jerked her hand away from his. He didn't fight her; he just placed his hands on his back and faced his parents. They all bowed, except Rowena, as she watched them. The silence had suddenly been cut short by the comments of the people behind her, they were becoming furious with her. There was a temptation of turning around to face them but she knew it would only make the situation worse.

_'Oh shit! What do I do now?'_ she thought to herself as she bit her lip, _'I need to improvise! I don't plan on bowing.' _

_'I would advice to yield.' _Loki said to her, Rowena on the other hand wasn't happy with the idea. _'Easy for you to say!' _she replied back to him as Frigga and Oden watched her. Oden didn't react to the murmurs in the room, he just smiled back at Rowena, which made her just a tad bit scared. "You still won't bow?"

Rowena sighed and nodded, "Even if I did bow, in my heart I wouldn't consider you my King. I would rather be real about my intentions then to lie to you, or to myself." She said in honesty, which caused the court to talk about it more; the murmurs were louder then ever. Loki, Thor, and Frigga watched her shock, "If I were to bow to you, it would be out of respect and with dignity that you have shown towards me. "

_'Are you planning to die?' _said Loki with anger, she looked at him and raised her eyebrow she opened her mouth to answer him but shut her mouth, forgetting that they would hear her. _'Did I ask for your opinion?'_ she asked him.

Oden suddenly gave a great laugh, which silenced the room completely, Frigga was not sure why he was laughing but just smiled with him. Oden walked up to her as she took a step back but Loki walked behind her to stop her, and Oden reached for her hand.

Rowena was reluctant and Loki could see it, rolling his eyes he grabbed her and placed it in Odens. Making Rowena jump a bit, holding her hand giving a tight squeeze she almost winced at the pain but remained neutral.

Oden looked her straight in the eye and "You would've made a fierce warrior if you were not human. I understand your intentions. A liar in my presence would only infuriate me and if you are to be teaching my sons, I ask for an educator with good intentions and morals that are strong. The King must give love to the commoners in order for them to trust and respect him. I respect your wish, however, in time, you will bow and I expect it to be with truth in your heart."

Rowena's eyes widened as her mouth dropped, _'Did that actually work?' _she thought to herself. Oden waited for a reply, "What say you?"

"Um. . . okay! I can go with it." she replied with a half smirk.

"Excuse me?" he said in confusion.

"I mean," clearing her throat she nodded her head, "Yes, I agree."

"You agree to become an educator?" Oden asked.

Rowena stopped as her smirk faded, "You guys didn't give me much of a choice so yeah, I have to."

"It's not a matter of choice, it's a matter of duty and you will do what is expected of you. We will do an Oath."

"An Oath? What's- wha-" she stumbled on her words before he could hear her out. Oden placed his staff beside him, then placed her hand on his, holding it gently. Then tapped his staff and his voice boomed, like it was a microphone, "My court, you are all witnesses to this Oath I will give to this educator. Do you, Lady Rowena, take this position as an educator? Will you strive to teach and give your heart, mind, body, and soul? Respect the position and go above and beyond if needed for your pupils. If you are unsuccessful in your position and your students have not achieved their full potential then you will be punished in a way I see fit. To teach is to give your mind and your knowledge but also to learn things yourself "

Rowena looked hard at him then turned her attention to the court, she didn't know if they were rooting for her or they were just going with the flow. The punishment part was not what she had expected, she felt like this was not something she could just play around. They were making sure she was going to do her job through and through. There was no beating around the bush.

Slowly she was backing away from him while slowly shaking her head, when Loki stopped her. Quickly he held her hand and felt a jolt of electricity coursing through her arms and to her heart, then to her brain.

'_In the end, you will have to accept so let me be of help.' _She heard in her head, as she felt no control of her body.

What she said next made her feel powerless, "I, Rowena, accept this oath." This was not her voice, this was not her language, and this was not Rowena at all. It was Loki's voice, which just so happened to control her voice.

Oden smiled at her, "Then let this be known that you were all witnesses to this oath. I give you, our Midgard educator." He said to his court.

There was no applause or indication of happiness, just more gossiping and murmurs. Rowena jerked her hand away in disgust and in fear, _'How did he do that?' _she thought to herself.

_'Turn and smile for your pupils.' _He said as he grabbed her arm and made her face the court as he smiled. Rowena was far from doing that, discreetly pushing him she rushed down the stairs. Almost stepping on her dress she almost fell but quickly recovered by jumping down, making her way through the crowd, with anger and annoyance.

Oden looked to Loki, "I assume you gave her a voice." he said with a smirk. Loki kept a blank look on his face, "No father, that was her doing." While nodding to him and walking away.

"Please, dine, drink, and enjoy the night." He said to his court as he sat down with Frigga following him.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Send me your thoughts.<strong>


	17. Friends in Unexpected places

_**life happened and then I got a break. Thank you all for waiting. Please do enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Loki followed after her, while Thor and Lady Hil, watched them. The court watched her as she passed them some of them were smiling, some sneered, while some were confused by her. In the middle of the crowd she decided to try and escape.<p>

Rowena found Loki following her and had to find a way to get away from him at the moment she feared him. Heading for the balcony outside, she saw long drapes and hid behind them. Fortunately Loki had passed by and missed her, this could be the perfect time to make an escape, possibly jump off the balcony and try to run. As she looked over the balcony to see what was underneath, she saw nothing but a rush of a waterfall and it was a deep waterfall. Death would be imminent!

Just then a shy voice startled her, "Please don't do it." Quickly turning around she saw a man, a servant, with a tray in his hand a few drinks on his tray. He looked very skinny and almost weak, but held himself with confidence, even if he wasn't the best looking man in the room he stood out with his curly blonde hair. For once, he reminded her of someone from home, a friend she would've made on earth.

"I wasn't-" she stopped and gave a sigh, "It's not what it looks like, I promise." There was a feeling of guilt and her face said it all. Stepping away from the balcony and rubbing her face, forgetting she had makeup and not caring.

"Would you like a drink?" had asked her as he walked towards her with the tray. Rowena looked at the tray and back at him. Yes, she was thirsty but she wasn't comfortable with eating or drinking anything. "I didn't poison it." He said politely while handing a drink to her, "I promise."

Rowena reluctantly took it and looked at him, he was a strange fellow. This blonde servant was the first to talk to her and make her feel comfortable. This was strange. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Why ever not?"

"Is it because it's your job, as a servant? Because I can understand that but, at least be genuine about it. I've already dealt with so much today that I just really need someone who is nice, or someone who finds me tolerable."

"I mean no ill will or to patronize you. I was simply worried about your well-being! My apologies if my intentions are misleading you. I shall take my leave." Turning his back to her Rowena quickly stopped him, "No wait! I- I should be the one apologizing."

The servant to turned back around to face her. "You have to understand, I'm really trying to take this all in but I am having a really hard time."

Just then the servant just gave a big smile, "Then drink to forget your troubles."

"Honestly, it's a good idea but with the way I am feeling, I need to be sure I gather my mind. I need to be wide awake and not so impaired." She said as the servant gave a small frown as if he failed doing his job, "But since I have this, I might as well try it." She quickly recovered as his frown turned into a smile.

Gulping it down in one take she realized how strong the drink was, "Whoah! That is a kick! That is some strong stuff." she couldn't help but say as she wiped the excess liquid from her mouth. "What is this?" she asked as while looking at the glasses on his tray, observing the color and the smell.

"This is our mead. It's not as strong as the drink Thor consumes."

"Yo, this is heavy." She couldn't help but say, she was seeing stars, the alcohol or whatever it was, was kicking in quickly. Just then her stomach rumbled it was a sign to the kind servant, "Let me bring you some food." Walking back into the crowd.

Rowena waited as she leaned against the balcony,

The waiter came back with a tray full of food, it was things she had seen before, beef, chicken, pork, vegetables and fruits yet, there were a few news things she had never seen. It was tempting; she was salivating in the worst way. The smell was just so enticing; she considered it heaven even, if she was in hell.

Yet she was reluctant, she desperately wanted to try some food but if she did, she would end up there forever, like Persephone when she ate the fruit in the underworld and was officially Hades. Would she end up in this world for so long that she wouldn't see home? And how did Loki do that? That was another thing that had startled her; he took control of her voice and her body. Was this a cause for concern? Should she steer clear of Loki? Was arguing with him even possible? She had it in her mind that he wouldn't answer her questions anyways; she had to figure it out for herself.

The waiter could see the hesitation, "You look famished."

"Is it wrong to say that I am scared?"

"You are afraid? Why? I can assure you it's not poisoned."

"It's not that, I think I just-" she paused and smiled "I'm not saying I don't trust you." She walked to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked at it then back at her. "I think you're the nicest person I've met by far and thank you so much for giving me all this. I just feel like Persephone, knowing that if I devour anything, I may be cursed to stay here for ever."

"Persephone? You know of her?"

"Yeah! She's a character from Greek mythology stories and a very tragic one too."

"Have you met her?" he asked curiously while masking his desperation.

Rowena was confused, met her? Shaking her head she said, "No, I've never met her and besides her story is a myth! There may have been some truths to her story but it's works of fiction."

"What is this, Mythology, my Lady."

"Are you asking about Greek Mythology or mythology in general?"

"I suppose whatever you know, my lady, you are after all, a teacher."

"Just call me Rowena." She said to him, "What's your name?"

"I'm sorry but we are not allowed names when we serve at feasts nor are we allowed to give our names."

"What?! That's ridiculous! Why not?"

"Our reason is to serve, not to converse with guests." He said in a hurt tone.

"Oh please, don't get in trouble because of me! Though, I would like to talk to you more."

"Well, I do have a little time now, especially with this drape hiding us in the corner. " he said with a small smile.

"You still want to know about Mythology?"

"Yes please!"

"I was obsessed with Greek Mythology, I had so much fun reading those stories. Well, they are based off of these Gods, Zeus being the main God. Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hermes, so on and so forth, they all have a story and most times not so pleasant. Mostly because most Gods don't know how to keep their legs closed or don't know how to control their lusts, along with revenge and there is a lot of it."

The servant was taken back by this comment and Rowena noticed, "I mean, no offense but that's how most of them got into trouble." His face had changed to a small frown, "Wow, this is good. Try some!" she said to him, trying to change the tone. "I'm not allowed to eat while working." He said in a nervous tone but looked like he was tempted.

"Open your mouth and I'll tell you all I know the Greek Gods but I will try to remain unbiased." She said and he did as he was told, she popped a piece of chicken and carrot in his mouth, "Now chew!" she demanded him. "I'm feeding you so you can't get in trouble, just tell them that I demanded it." She bargained with him as she gave a comforting smile. The servant too smiled at her, "I've never done this my lady."

"Rowena. Remember that."

"Ah, yes, you're right. Forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive. Now, is there a God in particular you want to know about?" she said, to him as she ate too. The waiter had to think about it, "I am very curious about all of them." He told her but she knew there was more to it. "And yet, you were excited when I mentioned Persephone, why is that so?"

The blonde waiter was in a stoop, Rowena had caught him as she giggled at him and smiled at him. "Open" she said to him and he did. Placing a piece of pork in his mouth she watched him chew but with guilt. "You asked me if I had met her but the question is, have you met her?"

The waiter gave a sheepish laughter, "I believe, you are mistaken, I have never met her but I have heard of her great tells. She was something of an influence of where I come from. I can't help but think how amazing her story was."

"So you know of her stories then?" asking him as he nodded. It was then she realized that stories on earth were far more different then from where ever he was from. "I must say though, you seem to talk about her as if her story had a happy ending." she said with a frown.

"Did she not live in happiness from where you came from?"

"No, I'm sorry she didn't. You see what happened was-"

Just then a voice of a female came around the corner, a very tall, blonde haired women, who was very sexy, with a very revealing dress came that had the body to go with it. The way she carried herself was very confident, like most of the women she had seen in the room. Walking up to the servant and in a very sultry tone said, "There you are! I've been looking for you." While caressing his face. He gave a very nervous laugh and looked to Rowena, "My apologies, you'll have to excuse me. I must go." As she rubbed his chest in a sultry way.

Rowena wasn't sure how he had landed himself with a woman like that but he was just more then a servant with the way she had touched him. Leaning in she asked, "Are you going to be okay? She's not using you for something else, is she?"

"I don't understand?"

"Like you know, making you do things you don't want to do?"

"Oh no, I can assure you, I am in good hands-"

"Come, we must leave." The Lady was becoming impatient as she sneered at Rowena. Rowena sneered back, "Hold your horses lady!" she said to her. Looking back the blonde curly haired servant she said, "I hope you'll be okay!"

"My dear lady, I'll be fine."

"Rowena, just, Rowena. I hope I can see you soon!"

"I think we will." He said with a confident smile.

The Lady groaned, "I'm becoming impatient!" she said in irked tone, Rowena sneered at her, "Look he may be a servant but he has rights too."

The servant knew that was his cue, "Thank you Rowena, for being so kind to me. May be next time we can talk with less interruptions." As he bowed to her, the Lady was shocked to see him bow to her and Rowena noticed, maybe because he is not allowed to bow to another.

"No, thank you for the kindness. I hope I can see you another time." She said as she gave a small hug to him and seperated. This made the servant smile more; it had somehow lifted his spirits. "You truly are a genuine human." The servant left Rowena as the beautiful lady followed behind him, leaving her all alone.

This was the first person that was kind to her, feeding her and conversating about books, as she would if she was on earth. This was new for her! Everyone she had met in Asgard was just mean, cruel, demanding, and just had no filter. It was a shame that she didn't know his name and wished she had known but also wished she could talk more. Sighing she continued to eat the food from the tray. Normally, she was a girl with a good appetite but she had only eaten a little and was starting to feel full. She analyzed in her mind that the food here makes her feel more full quicker then it would back on earth.

"At least I can watch my figure." She said to herself.

"That's the last of your worries, I can assure you." Said a familiar voice, Rowena didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Without facing him she started to walk away from him, but he quickly grabbed her arm. "Making friends already? Did you enjoy feeding an ambassador?"

"What are you talking about? And let go of me! I don't have anything to say to you. Stay the hell away from me. I don't know what you did to me but I am no happy with what you did. I have a voice!"

"A simple thanks would suffice, after all, I helped you find the right words."

"Go screw yourself, if you do that to me again, I swear to I'll-"

"You'll what?" he said with a smirk. Rowena stopped, as she backed up a bit. Yes, the smile was a distraction but she felt like he was counting on this, like he wanted to get her alone to harass her. He was bullying her, but not just any kind of bullying; he was exclusively doing it for a reason, but why?

Rowena cocked her head sideways, as she took another step back and really observed him. His stance, his facial features, his hands, his hair, his everything, she was finally seeing him. Yes, he was a God, so he says, but she saw something else that she saw in every human, a flaw. He was secretly flawed and he was exposing it unintentionally.

Opening her mouth she was about to say something then stopped when he cocked his eyebrow with a smile on his face. She could tell that he was waiting and was ready to respond. Rowena didn't say another word, she just smiled and gave a little laugh, and giving a small bow she walked towards him. Loki was prepared for her to come to his arms but she just swept past his arm, as if he was a ghost.

This woman had purposely neglected him and shunned him. His smirk had been wiped clean from his face as anger took over. Watching her walk pass he was tempted to grab her again when he heard Thor calling him. Thor was coming towards him, chasing after Rowena would have to wait, "There you are! Have a drink with us. Have you seen that teacher?"

"No now brother. I am not in the mood."

"Really, it's a good night for a feast and good drinks. Have you seen the women? The ambassador of Hortle has a beautiful lady beside him. I wonder if I can steal her for a while?" he told him as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder an lead him back inside the court. Loki didn't answer him, he just walked with Thor and gave him a fake smile, she bothered him and he wasn't letting go.

Rowena was trying to find a way out of the mess, she was far too short while the others stood much taller then her. How much of a difference is it from the Asgard court to the bar back on earth? She passed men and women, whom some decided to ignore her and some just pointed and stared at her while gossiping.

As she tried to move out of the way, she accidentally stepped on her dress and slipped forcing her to land on the person that was in front, it was the same blonde women, the Lady, with the servant. Standing up and apologizing quicker then she had ever done, her face had turned a violent shade of red. Helping the lady up from the ground, they were causing a scene and she noticed.

A gentleman had helped the Lady up from the ground. Rowena was quick to assess that he was her date; she started to apologize to him over and over. The Lady on the other hand looked like she was out for blood, "Disrespectful little bitch! All you humans are incredibly stupid and clumsy. I don't understand why your species even exist!" she yelled at her.

Rowena stood there in shock; her mouth was agape then looked down in shame. Everyone was watching her next move, but what could she do? She couldn't fight her if she tried; there was truth in her words.

"Repulsing, annoying, conniving, idiotic humans. You're the lowest of the low." The blonde yelled at her.

"That is enough!" said a loud voice behind the Lady women. The same gentlemen that had helped her up had now demanded attention. He was very handsome; his sleek black hair made his piercing blue eyes stand out, his features was prominent enough to capture Rowena's attention and usually that was rare for her. His eyes looked straight at Rowena then to the Lady, he grabbed her arm roughly he said something in a different language. Making her respond back in anger at him in the same language. Then yelling back in English to Rowena, "You dare steal him from me!"

Again he hissed something at her but Rowena intervened, "Steal who? What? Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Your innocence can only go so far!"

"Silence yourself or I will do it myself." Said the gentlemen to the blonde, "She meant no harm."

Rowena knew that the Lady had a point, "You're right! I don't belong here. Us "humans," have no place here and yet I am here with no free will. Yes we're repulsive, yes, we're idiots, yes, we're annoying in your eyes and you know why? Because I don't fucking belong here! So go ahead and talk all you want because you're right. And no, I didn't steal anything from you." She shoved her way through passing the gentlemen, not giving a second glance or thought at him or at the blonde.

The Gentlemen watched her walk out of the court while the blonde regained her composure. The fact was that the gentleman wasn't going to forget her and he had hoped that she wouldn't either

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It was easier to run away from a crowd then from an individual, no guards, no Frigga, no Thor, and no Loki. Where she would go next, she was unsure. All she knew was she was trapped there and running away was not an option any more. The dress was driving her mad, she needed to change back into her regular clothes. Tracing back her steps to where she had left the bathing room, she found it. Luckily no one was around as she sneaked her way to Loki's private bath. The light was dim on the inside, which was just what she needed.

Reaching behind a big chair she took out her clothes, she sniffed them and realized there was a musky smell it was strong too. The smell was familiar but she didn't want to admit to who it was. Airing it out she started to take off her dress. Taking off the lace long sleeve was easy enough but when she reached the corset it was much harder then she thought; the damn thing was a corset and that kind of things needs assistance.

It wasn't that it was uncomfortable; it was just impossible to take off. Rowena tried every angle to take it off or loosen it up but to no avail. She was surprised how no one as searching for her. It didn't matter; she was far too tired and gave up. There was a loveseat not far from the window, she sat on it and looked out at the sky. It was a beautiful night, she could see everything in the consolation, the milky way, everything! As she leaned back she was hypnotized by the simple, yet, sheer beauty of it all. Her eyes grew heavy, as her breathing becomes a bit harder; corsets were to be used by sitting up straight, not slouching. Slowly her body became magnetized to the loveseat. Letting her head rest on the couch, she closed her eyes. The feeling was so welcoming and so warm she let it engulf her.

Lying on her back she felt herself drift off to sleep.

'_There she stood in the middle of a dirt road, surrounded by small wooden shops and bystanders. It was like those western movies, but why here?_

_Wearing her Victorian era clothing in the blazing heat she remained strong even though she couldn't breathe very well. The other end of the road stood a man that reminded her very much of Loki. He watched her intently with his deep green eyes; he wanted to know what she was going to do. A crowd in the town remained silent as they watched them._

_Around his belt he had a gun, ready to draw if she made a move. Smiling at her he said, "You can't run. Yield to me."_

_Rowena lifted her dress to take a step closer to him; he flinched and was tempted to grab his gun. 'My dream, my rules.' She said to herself. Taking another step closer to him, he drew his gun out and a shot rang out. It stung her, it took her back a step she felt it in her stomach. As he ran towards her, he waited for her to fall down so he could catch her. Rowena scowled at him as she tried to hide her pain. "Come to me." He said to her and her body did just that. She fell into his arms and held her up, "In the end, you will have to give in." he whispered into her ear as he petted her hair and held her gently._

_Suddenly Rowena knew she had something he didn't have, and that was a surprise. A dagger had appeared on her hand and as swift as she could, she insert the dagger in the lower back and on the side, making him shudder. It was quick as it was not what he had expected. "I'll fight it as long as I can." She whispered back into his ear as she tried to push him away but he held on. Loki wrapped his arms around her waist to make it tighter and harder. She couldn't breathe any more, she was fighting to set herself free but even he was suffocating. Rowena wasn't sure if it was the stab wounds or something else but he was in pain too._

_Loki fought her to grab the dagger but she dropped it on purpose and kicked it away from him. "You wench!" he yelled at her as he picked her up making her wound in the stomach ache more, wailing at the pain, she tried to push him away. But even he had a hard time holding her up, he was in too much pain and it wasn't from the wounds, he too couldn't breathe._

_Moving her to closer to where the dagger was, he placed her on the dirt and followed by him, laying on top her to stop her from squirming. Ruining her clothes and her hair, she didn't care and neither did Loki. As he reached for the dagger so did Rowena but he got it first. Holding it up to her neck he looked at Rowena with lust, even if he was struggling to breathe he still had to show his nature. "You need to breathe." He growled._

_Loki grabbed her face and started kissing her. He took control of her lips and everything that she had. It was what he wanted and he stole it from her. Rowena knew she was being robbed she didn't kiss him back but try to pull away. But he was being greedy, he shoved his tongue in her mouth, taking in the taste of her. Though she was struggling to breathe, she did let out a little moan, which made him smile. Rowena was not dumb she felt that smile so she punched him in the area where his wound was, making him pull away, "What are you doing?" she heaved out._

_Quickly he ripped the clothes that were covering her corset, he tore at them in desperation. Rowena was in fear as she tried to scream for help but she couldn't say anything. Her chest was heaving hard, another asthma attack. Grabbing her arms he wrapped his arms around her waist with the dagger in his hand. Rowena knew for sure that he was going to stab her but what she heard was ripping. Loki was cutting the corset strings as fast as he could, then a sudden release of pressure on her lungs helped her breathe.'_

Rowena opened her eyes and took in a deep breath of air, it wasn't a dream, and it was real! She was having a real life asthma attack! And Loki was right above her, shaking her and yelling at her, "Rowena, take this now! Breathe!" he said to her as he handed the inhaler. Grabbing it quickly she shook it and placed it in her mouth and took a deep breathe in.

* * *

><p><em><strong>She just can't catch a break. Need your insight. Thank you!<strong>_


	18. Corsets Suck

**Sorry, thank you, and forgive me. Its been chaotic, these last few months, especially this damn Hurricanes. In the mean time, please do enjoy. **

* * *

><p>It was like dying and living all over again, Rowena was used to it by now. Loki, has had his share but never like this and in his mind, he felt like it was making his weak. Collapsing on the ground next to the seat he layed down on the ground. Having air in his lungs had never felt so good, it was the little things he took for granted and after that all he could feel was rage.<p>

Recovering quickly he stood up and looked down at Rowena, whom was sitting with her legs sprawled out, he head hanging back on the couch and her arms on her chest.

"What kind of women sleeps in a corset, especially one whom is hard of breathing?" he said in a low angry tone.

Rowena didn't answer him she just continued to breath in and out to relax herself. But her dream she had was not normal, how could he have known that she was having an asthma attack and why was he having difficulty breathing. Before she could say anything he grabbed her by her arms with ease and ripped off the corset and tossed it on the ground. Luckily she was still covered with a white loose tank top but it scared her to know he could take off her clothes in a heartbeat, she barely had time to respond. Then procedeed to shoving back down on the chair he barracaded her with his arms on the love seat, "Humans are really the lowest of the lows, thick-headed, and completely idiotic when it comes to their own lives."

Rowena was stooped. There was nothing she could say or do at the moment as he scolded. The dream was really getting to her and she wasn't sure why it had affected her this much.

"Are you listening to me human?!" Loki asked as he leveled down to her face. Rowena was looking past him, she was staring at the corset in disbelief. She whispered, "How was that possible?" Loki heard her, "Anything is possible."

"How did you know that I was having an asthma attack?"

"It's not hard to see, a girl on the couch in my private baths gulping for air like a fish."

"No! You must have known but how?! Something is not right here." she said as she tried to regain her composure while wiping away the hair on her face. "You had my inhaler this whole time! What if I had another asthma attack and you never knew about it, I would've been dead!" she told him.

"And in any case, you'd welcome it, wouldn't you?"

"Wow, you're depressing. Why are you even here?" she questioned him as she looked around and saw that it was morning, or at least she thought it was. Rowena had not recognized how time passes in Asgard.

Loki had taken a deep breath and looked away in disgust. "Some how you think the universe revolves around you?"

"As a matter a fact yes, all universes revolve around me, and you if you want to add yourself to the equation of life."

Loki scowled at her and leaned in, "You carry yourself as an educated women but all I see is a foolish human who fell asleep in a corset. Hasn't any one educated you in the etiquette in wearing one?"

"I've never worn one and I had a hard time taking it off so I-"

Loki looked down at her white tank top, where he saw her cleavage and wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was checking her out. Rowena quickly crossed her arms in front of her chest, "You perv!" she yelled as she tried to slap his face but he quickly moved away.

"A simple thank you would suffice! Now, I believe I saved you on two occasions, now if I reach you a third time, do I get a reward?" he said in a coy tone while smiling.

Rowena's mouth dropped as she shoved him away from the couch and grabbed her clothes but before she could take them, Loki quickly grabbed it from her hands and looked at them. "You dare wear this in my presence?"

"Why would your presence matter? It's a lot better then wearing this." she said as she tried to grab it from his hands, but he swiped her hand fast. Loki looked at the clothes then back at her own and tisked, "Oh this will not do." he said as he smelled it, giving a sour look. He then said, "I quite like what you're wearing, it's flattering."

Rowena sighed in annoyance, "You and most of the guys in the whole galaxy, now please give it back." she stepped forward to grab it from him again but again, he as quick. Suddenly he was behind her, "Oh, I'm afraid I can't." he said with smile that painted his face.

A dropped jaw Rowena looked at him when she saw that he was behind her, "How the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?" he asked and in a blink of an eye he was standing next to her, "This?" he said. Making Rowena jump and moving away from him. As he followed her. "I must say, you may be thick but you do seem easily amused."

"I am anything but! I don't even know what to make of this at the moment." she said in a panicked tone, "This is not normal!" she cried. She was getting close to the pool's edge. Where she stopped and he stopped too.

"Give me back my clothes, please." she asked quietly and slowly. There was a feeling in the back of her mind that she would have to beg for it and it was the least thing she wanted to do. Pride. It was there.

Loki stared at her long and hard, he too wasn't sure what to make of her. Giving a sigh he said, "If I must travel to your world, you may as well wear the requirements. Get dressed, we're leaving soon."

Rowena was stunned did she just hear him correctly?

"You're taking me back home?"

"Would you rather stay here?"

"No! Seriously? I'm going back home?"

"I hate repeating myself." he said as he shoved her clothes in her arms and turned his back to her. "You have ten minutes or I am leaving without you." he said. But what she didn't know was Loki was wearing a very dangerous smirk.

_'Is this real? Am I really going home?! Man they must've gotten tired of me. The one time I didn't mind being a burden.' _she thought to herself. Part of her was excited but in the back of her mind she had the idea that it was a trick. A lie. Was it wrong to think that she was a dreamer, especially in her situation? Quickly dressing she knew she needed to get her bag that she came with but the question was where was it? The person whom she could think of that would've had it was, Thor.

Leaving the baths, while keeping her eyes down as the men and women of Asgard watched her, she used her hand to block the view of some of the men who were standing and watching her pass.

Now in the hallway she had to figure out where she was and how to get to Thor but before she could take another step an army of men charged towards her. Making her Rowena scared all over again, her instincts were to run but stopped when she realized they weren't trying to attack her, just surround her, like they did the last time.

Rowena was becoming annoyed by this, "Really? You guys are fucking relentless!" she said to them but they ignored her. Growling at them she pushed one of them but they never responded back so she pushed again and yet nothing.

"Can I walk or what? Are you guy planning on carrying me everywhere? I need my bag but I need to see Thor or whoever has it."  
>Frigga had some amazing timing as she turned the corner with Loki by her side. Rowena gave a heavy sigh, 'Be nice Row, she's letting you go home.' she thought to herself.<p>

"Rowena, I see that you're ready for your journey."

"I am. Can we go now?"

"Soon, but first we must-"

"Do you have my bag?"

"Your bag?"

"Yes, the one with all my books and items."

"Oh that! Yes, speaking of, I took the liberty on reading one of your books."

Rowena froze, "Which one?" she quietly asked.

"This one." she took out from her side pocket of her gown, it was a small leather bound black booklet, it was where she placed all her thoughts and writings in there. Rowena briefly closed her eyes in embarrassment and looked down, "Found anything you like?" she said with a hint of anger. Loki caught on to her tone and eyed the book.

Frigga wasn't an idiot she could see that she was bothered that she had read it. Yet, she smiled and said, "Yes, there was. I had judged you correctly from inside and out, you are a strong women." Walking towards her and passing her the book. "An amazing insight to your life. I am sorry I did not ask for permission to read it but I could not help myself."

Rowena took the book and gave another heavy sigh, there was nothing else she could say to Frigga, keeping her gaze down.

"Rowena, you will guide Loki around Earth to gather as much items as you need to start your lessons." Frigga said with delight, "Books, drawings, parchment, anything you wish, bring with you what is necessary."

Suddenly Rowena's face turned white, she knew it was just wishful thinking, she wasn't going home. Well, she was but not to stay; only to return back to Asgard. Giving a hard sigh and closing her eyes while rubbing her face, forgetting she still had makeup from the night before she didn't care.

"Oh, I see." she said in sad and low tone.

"Of course, if you need personal items of your own, Loki can retrieve them. Ask and he shall recover."

Rowena's stomach was empty but felt like she was going to puke, it was hard for her to hold back the tears that were coming. "This is bullshit." she said to herself out loud.

"The Oath you had taken last night is in effect, you must fulfill your duties." Frigga said in a stern tone.

"Yeah, well you didn't really give me a choice and I was pretty much forced into it. You know what-" Rowena was ready to yell again, but stopped herself. Breathing in and out, she closed her eyes and shook her head, "Fine, you know what, let's get this over with. I'll get what I need for whatever I am suppose to do, but if I am to do this, I want to wear the clothes I want to wear. None of this dresses and leathers, and corsets because they suck!" making her point.

Frigga didn't argue with her, she nodded, "I can comply to your needs, however, if ever we have a feast or a party, I expect you to dress accordingly."

"Deal. Also, I need to at least have some music."

"We have music, we have an orchestra."

"No, I want my music, earth music."

"Agreed."

"Good. Glad we got that out of the way."

Frigga stared her down and said, "I insist you change your mind on your clothing, it's absolutely ghastly!"

"If you don't like it then drop me off at earth.

Frigga remained silent, she didn't like her tone and was not swayed by this.

"I"m just making a point. I am not an Asgardian, I am from earth, at least let me have something to remind that I am from there. Besides, if I am to teach you folks, they need to be familiar with the clothes we wear."

"Fair point. Now, Loki will be waiting for you at the bifrost, my men shall take you down." Frigga said looking rather sour.

Rowena didn't say anything else as the men surrounding her started moving, forcing her to do the same.

It was a beautiful day but she wasn't paying any attention to that, in her mind she was coming up with a plan to escape once she got to earth. The walk was rather long which was just enough time for her to think of a plan. However, she had to think very very carefully.

Loki was standing near the entrance of the bifrost with his hands on his back and Hemdall waiting for them in his usual place. Loki was rather withdrawn, he didn't care to look at her nor did he care to acknowledge her. The guards stopped in front Hemdall and separated and marched away. Hemdall and Loki approached her, it was hard to determine who was more intimidating, Loki with his scary looks or Hemdall with the big ass sword he was carrying. Rowena was just about to take a step back when Hemdall took a step towards her and placed his sword down in front him. It felt like an invisible wave pass through her making her jump a little.

"What the-"

"Human, if you ever should feel the need to escape from our Prince Loki and defy my Queen, we will find you. Heed this as your warning."

Rowena was stumped, "What do you mean? What did you do?" she asked.

Hemdall didn't say another word, he took a step back to where Loki stood.

"Seriously, you scare me like that and don't tell me what the hell you did? You guys seriously have issues with not telling me what's going on!"

"Never mind that, we must go." Loki said as she turned his back and walked to the platform. Rowena crossed her arms and stayed where she was, it was her rebellion stance and Loki knew it.

Loki gave a smirk, "If there is one thing I love is women resisting me."

Rowena scowled at him, was she sure she heard him correctly.

"Because I know exactly how to control them." he said with a dark glare in his eyes. Which made Rowena uneasy, she then heard a loud metal thud, it was Hemdall with his sword which made her jump and run towards Loki, who then chuckled.

"Thank you Hemdall. Now, if you let us on our way."


	19. Field Trip

_'__Dark Prince 2, Rowena 0, jackass!'_ she thought to herself as she huffed in annoyance. "So where are we going?" Rowena asked.

"London."

"London? Why not some where like New York?"

"Because we will find your supplies there. Also, if you care to find your Midgard clothes we will be sure to find the finest," he paused as he looked up and down at her clothes and sneered, "quality." then looked away.

"Ask me if I care?" Rowena said defensively and it was then she realized how they were traveling. "Wait, wait, wait!" she quickly said as she started to move away from the platform. Loki knew what she was doing, "Yes, the same way you arrived is the same way we leave." he told her as she grabbed her by the arm. Rowena was quick to dodge his hand and placed her hands up defensively. "Wait, no. What if I fall out? Is that even possible?" she said as she continued to move away.

Loki had suddenly appeared behind her and grabbed her arm and pinned it to her back with a tight grip. "Come now, we don't have time for this." he said while pushing her to the platform with a grip on her arms, "Ouch, stop!" she said. As she quickly slithered out of his grip. Facing him as he forced her to the platform as he walked towards her. It was evident that he was angry.

"Is there another way? Please don't do this. It could cause another-" and then it happen so quickly, there was a loud crackling sound and the room started to spin, or at least the Bifrost was. As she watched the room light up, everything was moving so fast, she fell down on her back. Loki quickly picked her up and growled, "You're an infuriating women!" he said to her. Holding her arms to prevent her from running. She felt a sudden jerk and she could no longer feel her feet on the ground. Quickly and instinctively she grabbed on to Loki's armor and hid her face from what she was seeing. Closing her eyes and trying to remain calm, especially her breathing, she felt like the air was being sucked out of her lungs. Holding onto Loki hard, she wanted to scream but couldn't. She then felt him let go of her and only her was holding on. Which made her even more afraid. And as fast as she had freaked out, she felt her feet on the ground.

Inhaling and exhaling fast but more inhaling then anything else, she could smell the air. It was, regular air, it was home, it was earth''s air. Loki grabbed her wrists to pry her hands away from him, which he did with ease. "Look at me Rowena."

It was then that Rowena slowly moved her head away from his chest, very slowly and looked at him. Then felt herself get very weak, she crumbled and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"Inhaler! Where's my inhaler?" she said in a panic state as she checked her pockets. As she started to look in her bag in desperation. Loki watched her in disgust. It was he who had the device, taking it out of his chest pocket he shook it and handed it to her. Quickly she pressed the button and inhaled. All was well. Loki didn't seem phased, _'Weakling.' _he thought to himself. "Yeah I know I am!" she said to him, "There's no need for you to repeat it!" telling him while closing her eyes to calm herself more.

"Why do you use this device to revive you?" while showing her the inhaler. She was surprised that he had it.

"The Question is why did _you_ have it?"

Loki remained silent and waited for her to answer, she knew he wasn't going to say anything. Standing up she breathed in and out, she thought she would drown in happiness.

"Because I was born with poor lungs." she said in a stern tone. "You parents were weakling, I presume?"

"I wouldn't know. I've never met them."she gave a quick glare and looked around.

"Your birth mother and father? What happened?" he said with quizzical face.

"I don't know?" she avoided his eyes at all cost, even as he watched her.  
>"Abandoned."<p>

"You catch on quick!"

"Were you really that infuriating?"

Shrugging her shoulders in a care-free manner, "I wouldn't know. I can't say I had enjoyed my childhood but I did enjoy my adulthood. . . until I was kidnapped!" she said. Observing that she was in a dark, dirty alleyway, though from afar she could hear cars. _'Finally a familiar sound!' _she thought to herself with glee and started to make a run out of the alleyway, she was no further then 20 feet away when she felt an invisible field hold her back. She almost fell. It was then she realized what Heimdall had done. "Really?! Are you freaking kidding me? That's what he did?!" she yelled and turned around.

Loki's face had painted a grin, "Your not to go any further then 20 steps from me. If you do, you will be stopped by the force field. Heimdall is a very talented individual, so be sure to give him your gratitude once we return." As he walked to her, "Now, do I have your attention?"

Rowena sneered at him and gave a false smile, "How are we going to this? We don't even have money and I don't even know the curriculum. Not just that, you don't know what I am capable of teaching? I could teach you falsely and lead you all to believe something completely out of this world that you'll be in deep shit when you decide to visit. I could very well lead you to your deaths when you all decide to come and visit, did you ever think I was capable of doing this?" she stopped to see how he was taking this.

"What if I told you that we are capable of killing Gods?" she paused again, with a serious tone she continued, "And that we have the exact weapons to make it happen. But I will never tell you how because I will teach you to believe that we are weak, we have nothing that could protect us from something that is out of our depth. Not even a superhero could help us. I will convince you that we are but dumb apes, still working on our evolution and learning how to be smarter. I am just an idiot whose been kidnapped to teach your world about how idiotic we are, when really, we could be the biggest threat you will have ever seen." she said in an icy tone. Rowena glared at him in anger.

It would have been an opportunity for him to see into her memories and see if she was saying the truth. However, he was blocked out of her mind. She was in defense and it was evident that she didn't know since she continued to look at him. Most times she feared to look at him and this time she didn't.

Rowena felt surprisingly strong with her words, where it came from? She didn't know. All she knew was she made her point because Loki remained silent for a while.

Turning away from him she heard him give a low laugh, then he started to laugh more loudly. "Oh, Rowena, it is obvious why my mother choose you out of all the humans on this Earth!" he said as he placed his hands on his pocket, "We have less then 12 hours, we must move." he said as he passed her. Rowena stood still and watched him pass in awe. Did he not hear her? Was he not the least bit concerned?

He was not to far from her when she felt something push her, it was the force field, the bubble that held them in. "Move." he said to her without turning his back.

Rowena had no choice but to move and follow him. As they made their way out of the alleyway, she remained behind him. _'Defeated again.' _ she thought.

But in reality, Loki's mind was buzzing. He held on to every word she said, it wasn't the earth that was a threat, it was Rowena. She wasn't an idiot, she was as smart as they come and as clever. If she was ever in politics she should've been the best and possibly the dirtiest of them all. _'What if I told you that we are capable of killing Gods?' _he repeated in his head over and over. Was she telling the truth? Was it a bluff?

It was then he realized he needed to ignore it, he had a task at hand. Rowena looked around and saw that she was in the city of London and she should be the least bit excited! Even with her studying and jobs she had, she could've never travelled abroad. It was one of her dreams, that and much more but it was hard to be excited when she was invisibly chained to a God. Limited for sure.

Loki was getting some stares from people on the street, his clothes were attracting attention, his armor more than anything. He watched people turn around to look at him, he couldn't tell why.

Rowena saw the confused look on his face, "If you haven't noticed, no one here is dressed for war." she told him while crossing her arms as she stopped and he did too. Turning around he looked around him, there were men in suits and women with more sophisticated clothing then Rowena, though it wasn't what he was used to, he knew that she was a sight for sore eye. Loki had just discovered that women could look a lot better then what she was wearing and that was saying a lot, especially for Midgardian clothing. And in a blink of an eye, Loki had changed his armor to a more suitable clothing. A gray fitted suit, with a green scarf around his neck and his hair was slicked back a little more. It suited him very well, even Rowena was impressed as he eyebrows raised, "Well, you didn't attract any attention to yourself! None what so ever!" she said to him as the people around had suddenly stopped in amazement. One kid in particular pointed and said, "Magic! Mommy, he did magic!"  
>He was attracting all the wrong attention and Rowena knew it. She quickly wrapped her arm around his, "Oh dear, we must hurry we will miss our appointment!" she said as she forcefully pushed him through the crowd and away from the eyes of the city people. It felt like she was hugging a rod iron, since he was so strong and to move him was a challenge. "Move." whispering to him as she looked him straight in the face.<p>

"These imbeciles don't know what magic is-" he started to complain when Rowena quickly told him to shut up. "You're going to get yourself in trouble. Now, move!" she quietly told him as they went away from the crowd.

They managed to move away from the crowd that was staring at them, "You cannot do that! Do you understand why people were staring at you?" she asked him as they stopped, "I do as I please and I am a God. These humans don't know what magic is, I will show them-" he raised his arms and Rowena was quick to grab his hands and put them down, "Don't do that! Don't attract attention to yourself, not here! You may be a God-"

"I am a God! Are you deaf?"

"Loud and clear, but there is room for skeptics. We, humans, will fear what we don't understand. And if you pull of a stunt like that in front of people, they will mob you!"

"As if they could defeat a God."

"Put your Goddamn, God title down for a fucking minute and listen." she yelled at him, her eyes had turned yellow. The color of her eyes was a reminder to him when she was angry. "We fear what we don't know or can't be explained. Throwing magic antics like that will scare people and they will see you as a threat. We are here, only here, to gather things we need for Midgard. Not try and start a fight! I ask you to keep the peace while you're here."

Loki remained silent, nodding his head then responding, "Why the sudden fear? Not long ago, you humans were so intrigued with magic and we were considered soothsayers, fortune tellers, magicians, wicans,-"

"And what happened to them? Guess what happened to them? Some of them were burned at the stake, hung, or bled to death. You were once, and I say this, very loosely, once, popular. Let me educate you on this, centuries have passed and everyone thought you were amazing. But as time moved forward, slowly they were thought to be insane and shunned by society. Humans feared the overtaking of minds and body. If we can't explain it and if we can't replicate it, we will fear it or conquer it. Times have changed and you have to know that this is not a place to unleash your powers. There is a time and place for everything."

Surprisingly he took it all in, she was making sense. It reflected on what had happened in the healing room when she bounded herself to him. Though he was very much intrigued, there was a hint of fear but he wasn't going to admit that, "And what do you make of this? Of my magic, of my power?" he said as he leaned in with a low scowl.

Rowena lifted her head up and breathed in as she looked around, "I don't know." she said. Loki gave a small smile and raised his eyebrow, he was most amused.

"Stop looking at me like that and lets get what we need." she told him, trying to wipe the smile off his face with her scowl.

It seemed like Loki knew where they were going because she had no idea where he was taking her. He walked as if he knew the streets, as if he knew every turn and every bend. Loki ignored all the sounds and smells of the street, while Rowena couldn't help but take it in. Despite the last few days she had been through, this felt like heaven. She wanted things from shops and foods from the places they passed. A smile was painted on her face, first time in forever, she had something to smile about. Loki turned around and saw here smiling, it was a very warm and genuine smile but it wasn't to him. When she saw his green-blue eyes looking at her, her smile faded and scowled at him.

Loki gave a smirk and continued on walking ahead as she followed behind. _'I guess, I'll have to work for that smile.' _he thought to himself.

"Trust me, you'll never get it." she said while passing him with her hands in her pocket.

Once they've reached their destination, Rowena, tried really hard to contain her excitement. Biting her lip, with eyes wide-open, body stiffening, she inhaled and said, "Hello British Library!" walking to the door in a fast pace, trying hard not to scream with excitement. Loki was confused, _'How can a women find such joy in a place like this?' _sighing at the thought and followed after her.

When he entered she found her walking as fast as she could to the middle of the room. It was big, the walls, the shelves, everywhere were books. The colors of the books, the aging and the new books were pleasing to the eyes. The room had a high ceiling with part natural lighting, the structure of the building was beautifully done. Loki couldn't see what she had seen, to him, this room was dull. He had seen much better library's around the universe, how was this any better then the one's he had seen?

Rowena made her way to the history section. Quietly she said, "If I am dead, then I call this heaven." as she inhaled deeply at the smell of the place. "The smell of books, dust, and AC, couldn't ask for more!" she said as she ran her fingers through the books and spine.

Loki was not far behind as he watched her touching the books delicately. "You really are a simpleton!" he told her, making her jump. Forgetting that Loki was behind her and out of her trance. "You'd prefer books over a human relationship. Am I right?" he asked her. Rowena wasn't going to lie to that, "So what if I do? I like knowing that books can educate me and not hurt me. Though, some work of fictions have placed me in a mini depression but I bounce back. Now words from a human, that hurts more." she told him.

Turning around she asked, "You haven't explained how we are doing this, I'm going assume that we are not just going to borrow these books. How are we going to take them back? And I don't have a bag to carry them back." raising her eyebrow.

Assuming was one thing that angered Loki but at this point he knew she had to. It was true, he never did mention how they were going to take things back.

"I will explain it to you." he said as he took a book from the shelf and started turning the pages, "it's an innocent thing called," and as soon as he closed the book, it had disappeared, "Stealing."

Rowena's eyes grew wide then back to normal, nodding her head she knew what they were doing was wrong but at this point, she knew they wouldn't get caught. Not with Loki around.

"We are planning on returning them, right?"

"Are you already planning your second return to Earth?"

"No! Not at all!"

"I beg to differ. Just remember, what we retrieve today is all that we will get. So I suggest you get everything you need."

Rowena wasn't sure if it was a warning or a threat. Quickly changing the subject, "At least you're doing your magic more discreetly." Loki scowled at her. "What's the curriculum?" she asked him.

"My mother left that entirely up to you."

"Yeah, that's very helpful." she scoffed.

"What do you know?"

"A lot."

"Then, get a lot!"

Rowena rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "We could be here for hours. Don't tempt me."

"I intend to." in a dull tone he responded.

Scowling at him, she wasn't sure what he meant by that. "Fine, I'll make it up as I go. So what do I do, point at a book and you just make it disappear?"

"Oh, but I am forbidden to use magic, you said so yourself!"

"Well then, carry them for me since you're the strongest." she told him as she found a book she wanted and pushed it to his chest. Trying to intimidate him by pushing the book on him but it was useless, he was like brick wall. Grabbing her hands that were on the book, there was touch of electricity and she quickly moved her hands away.

"Ow!"

The book had disappeared as he smiled, he knew what she was trying to do, "Make a stack in that corner," pointing to a corner of a room, "I'll take care of the rest."

Hours had passed, Rowena had completely forgotten about Loki. She was in deep thought. Book after book, she talked to herself quietly, deciding on things and wondering what book to get next.

Loki was not far from her, he was actually close to her but she couldn't see him. He quietly followed her through the library, he watched her contemplate on books, smile and take them without hesitation, shaking her head at some of them, and even making ugly faces at some of them. The stack she had was pretty big and in a blink of an eye, Loki had managed to make them disappear.

There was a feeling of satisfaction, that he was at least doing magic or using his power, (since he didn't like the word) with discretion. It made her feel good knowing that she got to him, he actually listened to her. There was a thought in the back of her mind, that this must be rare for a so-called-God to listen and understand what she had said. Maybe this teaching thing wasn't going to be so hard. It was bugging her for sometime when she thought about the curriculum, would they even listen to what she would say? Or even how they would respond to her lessons. No matter, she knew she had to do the best she could or really mess up so they would just be forced to take her back home.

Taking a few English literature, she made her way to the Fiction section. She saw a particular book that made her pick it up, flipping through the book and stopping at particular part she read for a bit then quickly placed it back while blushing. "Why?!" she said in disgust.

Loki happened to be behind her and saw her reaction, "What could be so disgusting to you?" he asked her. He wanted to know what made her tick.

"That thing." she pointed at the book, "It's utter crap. Ignore it for your own good!" telling him as she walked away.

Loki looked at the book, it looked particularly innocent, it was a just a book with a picture of gray tie. He too, walked away.

* * *

><p>Night was falling in London and she had felt satisfied that she got all the books she needed. But now, her stomach had growled and she was hungry.<p>

"How long do we have until we go back?" she asked him while looking around for a place to eat. Loki could see that she was hungry, he had eaten when he had left but she hadn't. His hunger wasn't as constant as most humans, he had to remember that, especially with Rowena.

"Is it possible for you to get money from an ATM, while keeping it on a low key?" she said and smiled. "Get it? Low key?" she started to laugh and nudging his arm. But Loki didn't look amused, her smile faded quickly. "No sense of humor, that's cool." she said while looking away.

"What do you hunger for?" he asked her.

"I want to eat anything! I could careless about where, as long as it's good."

"Have you no preference?"

"I do at times! Right now, I am in a whole new country and I want to try anything and everything."

"And I wonder how you keep the figure?"

Rowena scowled at him, "Nothing you'll ever touch." she said with a touch of anger.

"I doubt that." he quietly said, looking rather bored he placed something in her hand. "Here, you'll need this." he told her. Rowena looked at it and it was credit card, "How the did you get one? Did you steal- Wait-" she read the name on the card, "Who is Thomas Hiddleston?" she asked but was quickly cut off when he said, "Must you question everything? Do you need to make some purchases or not? You have two hours to gather your necessities or you will leave empty handed, Rowena."

Rowena stood there with her mouth gaping, "Okay. . ." she slowly started to walk away from Loki, with a good distance away from him; she asked if he was coming but he just simply walked away from her and into the crowd.

_'Is he seriously giving me free reigns? I could very well run away if I wanted to!' _she thought to herself. But thought better of it, even if she ran, he could catch up with her. She knew it, she felt it. Even if he wasn't in sight, she could feel his presence and she was slightly uncomfortable. Breathing in she decided to take advantage of this.

In less than an hour she got what she needed, everything from books, to a computer, an iPod and underwear. She had to think of all the things they could never have in Asgard. Everything and anything that would help her with her teachings and her new life in Asgard. There was a sense of thrill in shopping, getting everything she had ever wanted, at no cost on her, but was quickly filled with dread when she realized how she was reacting to this. She felt herself disgusted.

Looking around her, all the people passing by, the earth was spinning so fast that no one could see it but her. She knew how it was moving, she knew that they were but ants in the eyes of the universe and it scared her. Depression hit her when she realized she was shopping for her depart again, away from home and there was no escaping.

As she looked around, she remembered she needed some decent clothes. Though she has purchased some casual clothes, she needed something more formal. Going into a high end retail store, she knew she was a complete stranger to all this but had to act as if she knew what to do.

Keeping her face calm, with her head held up high, she let the rest follow. Her body and her mind set. Though her clothes were not ideal, she had to make them see her, not her clothes.

Walking to the lady at the register, who wore her suit, her hair was made up in a bun and her makeup was done so well. Lifting an eyebrow she looked at her clothes then at her face. She was obviously not impressed with her, she gave a slow sneer and a fake smile.

"How can I help you?"

"Dinner parties are particularly boring but I can't tell them I changed my mind. You'll have to excuse the clothes I am wearing, I had not choice but to wear these dreaded clothes. I need to get out of them, as soon as possible. I need something exciting, I do like the color gray and blue." while handing her the credit card.

The lady looked at it and her eyes opened wide, "You're a VIP Member? Why didn't you say so madam! Please come this way!" she said to her while giving a large smile and graciously taking the card from her hand. The card had changed into a black and silver card with the words, VIP in gold letters.

"Really?! I am-?" she didn't think that would've worked but changed back to her, Bitchy face, "Of course, I am. Now I am short on time, give me everything you got."

She almost wanted to hurl when she saw the price tags for the clothes, _'Five of these stupid jeans cost almost two years of college books! This is ridiculous!'_

They handed her clothes after clothes and there were things she liked, some were just outrages. She did well to keep to a certain style, a professional style. Had she ever taken a serious job with the smithsonian, she would've loved to dress in slacks, buttons down shirts with a quarter sleeve and a leather chic jacket. Some pencil skirts were in the mix, along with some blouses. She had decided to make them her clothes she would wear while teaching, while wearing her casual clothes when she wasn't. She made the best with what she had, though it was a shopping spree she didn't try to go over board on her fashion state.

While in the dressing room, she was placed back her regular clothes and heard a knock.

"Excuse me, your husband would like you to try these." a worker had said from the other side of the door, "Husband?" Rowena was surprised.

She opened the door to confront the lady but what she got was Loki leaning on the side, "Thank you." he said as he pushed her back in while holding dresses in his hand.

"What the-" she was stopped when Loki grabbed her arms and leaned her up against the mirror, "It wouldn't be fair to leave without a few of my favorite items." giving her the dresses he had in his hand, "I'd like to see these on you." he told her.

Rowena was in shock but had to let it pass, she knew he had to show up but here and now?

"How about you purchase it and we can just say it does. Oh look," she looked at the size, "well, what do you know, they'll fit me."

Rowena looked at the dresses, they were not all that bad. The style was very 60's, innocent looking enough bu very curve hugging dresses. The colors were not too loud, she actually was surprised that he picked those out.

"I'd rather think this is more your style. Now try it on."

Rowena glared at him, "I am pretty sure I am having a deja vu. I know we've been through this before and I don't want a repeat."

"These seem to show modesty but erotic in an subtle way. Wouldn't you agree?" he was completely ignoring what she had said while smiling at her.

Closing her eyes in annoyance, she knew this scenario, "Yes it is. Now, please leave."

"Take those off."

"No."

"I'll say it again. Take. Those. Off." he said in a low growl.

Rowena was about to snap but paused for a moment. Shaking her head she said, "You know, for a God who finds humans as low lives and annoying, you sure are keen to try and get me to take off my clothes?" Then she raised an eyebrow and smiled from the corner of her mouth, "Why? Do you want me?" she teased him. Slowly she started to take off her flannel, with the tank top on.

Now Loki raised an eyebrow, she was testing him. He couldn't help but watch her, as she her voice started to go a low, in a seductive way.

"Why would you want to see a human women naked? Wouldn't it be so appalling or just plain disgusting to lay your eyes on a human, naked? When I am sure you have seen better! Those women in Asgard have a lot more working for them, they have the advantage. They look as if they don't have to workout to look lean and curvy."

"Me, on the other hand," placing her hands on her hips and slowly moving them upward to her waist, "I am a curvy and fit, I gotta workout in order to keep this shape."

Loki's eyes were following her movements, his blood was rushing in his head. Yes, he was having an effect on her but he did well to hide it. "We humans," she told him while slowly tracing her fingers up to her arm, "are revolting. The scum of the universe," making her way to the shoulders where her tank top strap was, "We are but ants to you, easily stepped on," slowly and seductively sliding it down with her bra strap too. "and you a God," tracing her fingers to her neck and tilting it, "Would want to see me," then going down to the middle of her breast. His eyes followed her every move, this was interesting for him.

"Naked?" she finally finished while pointing at herself.

Loki was slightly baffled, did she just trick him?

"Hook, line, sink. Gotcha!" she smiled with pride as she passed him and out of the dressing room.

Loki had become distracted by her and she did one hell of a job too! He wasn't angry at her, nor did he feel annoyed, he was more impressed. Smiling to himself and then laughing, he saw his reflection in the mirror and laughed, "She's good," as if his reflection told him. Turning around he left the dressing room to search for her, "But I am better." he said out loud with a devilish grin.

They had left the store with everything she needed. Loki didn't bother to help her carry the bags, it was her stuff so it was only fitting that she carried it.

"Alright lets go." she said, as she grabbed the last good earth food she would taste again., fish and chips. Again in the dingy alleyway, Loki called to Heimdall. Rowena suddenly realized it was a bad idea to have eaten before going into the portal.

"Okay, give me a minute to gather my head." she asked him but Loki didn't seem to care. "Heimdall has been summoned. I don't delay the process."

"Seriously, just let me-" and in a blink of an eye, where she stood had lit up, like she had when she first left earth. "Oh God! Not again!" she yelled when a strong gust of wind had hit her. Loki looked rather calm and watched her for his amusement.

And just like that she felt herself being lifted, but this time she was able to pay attention to everything around her. The whole universe, she had always know that there was more to this world, but now this was just terrifying. Scientists would've killed to be in her position and would've gladly traded with them. Taking a picture wouldn't have done justice. Time and space was changing and so was she, she felt her body bend to the atmosphere. She should've died. She knew it. But yet, she lived in that vortex, if she could call it that, that was protecting her. Breathing in and out in a calm manner, trying not to have another asthma attack.

But to no avail, she had struggled and Loki could feel it in his lungs too. As soon as they landed in Asgard, she fell to the ground again. Quickly she grabbed her inhaler from her bag and started to shake it up. It was quickly whipped out of her hand, he tossed at the wall, breaking into pieces.

"No!" she screamed at him.

Loki looked angry. "I grow impatient with you and that device!" he yelled at her. Grabbing her by the arms, he led her out of the bifrost. "I needed that!" she screamed at him. Panicking in his arms, she knew that was the only thing that was keeping her from dying. "Why?!" she screamed with whatever breath she could. She was becoming weak again and Loki could feel it.

_'He's trying to kill me, I know it! I am going to die here!'_ she had feared the worst. Rowena tried hard to understand what he was doing but she couldn't think why, she was too busy panicking. Trying to push him out of his arms, he grabbed her with such force into his arms and carrying her bridal style, she almost got knocked out.

* * *

><p><strong> Wouldn't you be mad if he destroyed the one thing that keeps you alive? Tune in next time for the next one. <strong>


	20. No Good Deed

**Believe it or not, life was the culprit. I have a lot of making up to do. **

* * *

><p>Loki was possessed with such anger with her frail body, the healers had not finished healing her when she had her episode and Loki was going to see this through. Yelling around the halls, he was summoning, Thor and Frigga. Rowena was shaking, she could feel his anger, she didn't understand why he was acting this way.<p>

He called to one of the soldiers, "Get my mother and Thor." he yelled to him, "Tell them to meet me in the healing room, this instant!"

Rowena tried hard to jump out of his arms but he held on to her, "Don't let me die like this!" she managed to tell him as she tried to keep her breathing stable. It was hard since she was panicking at the same time.

"I will not stand to have you on the edge of death. I will not have you die because you are weak. I despise everything that is weak!"

Rowena listened to him and wondered why he was so adamant on keeping her alive.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she took a short gasp, like a fish, she was trying hard to breathe. Loki stopped to look at her, the look he gave was none that was sympathetic nor was it neutral. He looked at her with disgust.

"I will give you life." he said with such disdain that it made Rowena instinctively afraid by what he had said. She tried to wiggle out of his grip and tried to scream but couldn't. The more she struggled the harder it was for her to breath.

Loki could feel his own lungs collapsing, there was a small fear of death in the back of his mind but knew he had to show strength in times like this. He had moved quick, if Rowena was walking, it would've taken much longer.

They entered the Healing room, he quickly tossed her on the bed and started taking off his coat and tie. Rowena tried to get off the bed, if she was going to die, she was going to do it some dignity and it was going to be without him. Loki growled and yelled, "Stay where you are!" as he grabbed her ankle and yanked and slid her back on the bed.

He then stopped and so did she, he was turning white as a sheet. Rowena noticed that he couldn't breathe either. He took a deep gasp for air and then closed his eyes, he was trying to remain strong but Rowena could see how weak he was.

Rowena felt it, it was coming, the last of the air she could muster in. It was then that he quickly placed his leg on the other side of her body, his lower body was on her hip. He quickly grabbed his tie and wrapped her hand on it and then tied it to the bed post. Rowena was starting to drift again, she was turning purple.

It was then that she felt a tingling sensation, it had entered through her chest. First it was slow then so rapid that it had hit her hard. Her lungs were burning up, then carried to her throat, it felt like a thousands needles stabbing her that she could feel the air coming in and taking a deep breath she screamed. Was this death? She thought, as she continued to feel the needles stabbing her chest. The particles started were on her chest and quickly went inside her, molding her lungs.

Opening her eyes, she saw that Loki was on top of her. "Stop please!" she begged him as she continued to feel the burn and stabbing. As painful as it was she could still breathe and and scream, yet, she didn't know why.

It was then that Thor and Frigga ran into the room, "Loki what have you done? You can't heal her like this! She may not be able to survive it!" Frigga ran to the bedside to stop it but the force field around the bed had stopped her from touching them.

"Stop, Loki, please!" she cried out loud as she tried to move from the binds and from the bottom. Tears were streaming down her face as she screamed in pain. Loki remained where he was, staring hard down at her and holding her shoulders down. His strength had kept her from moving but the resistance would only cause major bruising.

"Brother, let her go!" he tried to break through but he was unsuccessful too.

"No! Not until I heal her."

_'For as long as you remain here, you will never be weak. This is for your own good, you weak human,' _he told her in his mind.

As much as he didn't show emotions, he could feel her pain, he understood how much it as hurting her but it was the only way to heal her.

Suddenly the golden particles escaped from her chest, she watched them slowly dissipate. Her face had tears streaming down her face and she no longer felt the pain. Loki could feel her, she was healed and her breathing had now become stronger. "I gave you life. You are now indebted to me." he told her. Thor quickly grabbed Loki by the colour of his shirt and got him off of her as Frigga quickly loosened the tie from her wrist. If it wasn't for the leather cuffs, she probably would have bled, especially how hard he tied it on her.

"Loki, that was out off bounds!" Frigga scolded him as she checked on Rowena who was quietly crying and unable to move. Her body had become so weak she was shaking, laying there and taking deep breaths in and out. Covering her face cried and then screamed, she had feared for her life and now had feared Loki.

"I did what was necessary, she was ill and needed to be healed. It's what should have been done the first time she arrived. Human are fail, she is frail, like her lungs. If she is without air, then so am I! I cannot carry on like this, if we are to be connected." he argued with Frigga.

Frigga was stunned by his tone, he was going to expose their connection. Quickly she placed her hand on Rowena's forehead and gently wiped her face down, making her fall asleep.

"Enough Loki! What you have done would have killed her."

"And if you didn't bring her here she wouldn't be bonded to me! I did it to undermined you! To make you happy and this is what I get? Bonded to a human as a punishment? I know my deeds have not all been good but to be bonded to a weakling is harsher punishment you could give me. Send me to Valhalla or Hel, if you must, but don't make me live with this human." he had made his point and walked out.

Frigga and Thor knew that this was something that needed to be kept in secret. Giving a long sigh she rubbed her temples, "Thor, I ask for honesty, as my son. Do you think it was wise of me to have done this? To bring a human to Asgard? Or am I certainly placing harm on everyone, especially to Loki."

Thor remained quiet, he was thinking. If Thor was ever to be the King of Asgard he knew he had to think wisely on counseling his mother. Or for any matter, he had to be truthful and yet, lie to make her feel better. Placing his arms around her shoulder he hugged her, "Mother, what you have done was what you thought best. I question it but I am intrigued by your idea. However, leading up to this has caused Loki and this girl some grief. More on this poor soul, than Loki and yet, she still holds on to her strength. I think we will have to see. Time will determine how this will end. Let's hope this is worth the madness." he told her as he gave kiss on her forehead.


	21. Settling In The Madness

**A little longer but worth it. . .**

* * *

><p>The next few days, Rowena had recovered well enough, she could breathe without having her lungs collapsing on her, she no longer needed the inhaler. Though she was very grateful to be able to breathe without having to worry, she was still very much afraid of what had happened. Whatever Loki did, helped but did it have to make her afraid of him.<p>

Frigga tried to ease her mind about the situation, "Loki can become a frighting individual," she admitted, "but has a good heart." Yet, it wasn't enough for Rowena, she wasn't convinced, not after the way he held her down. Regardless of the situation, she knew she had a task at hand. Teaching.

Being forced into the teaching, she knew she had to try and make the best of it. It was anything but Stockholm Syndrome, it was just trying to survive. Still not completely comfortable with the idea of teaching, she had to figure out what to do and what to teach. The one thing she was grateful for was a room of her own, where she could gather her thoughts and get her curriculum ready. It was bigger then any room she had ever lived in and prettier when it came to the decorum. The kicker was, that it was the maids rooms. Frigga watched her in surprise as Rowena looked around the room with great surprise. Telling her that it was only temporary, until Odin decides to place her in a real room.

Rowena didn't care, she thought this was an amazing room. Commenting on how big and amazing it was, Rowena actually thanked her. The first time she had shown a trace of kindness to her. This was the Rowena, Frigga had seen when she observed her on earth; this was the kind women she had seen and hoped that she would continue.

"I expect a lesson tomorrow." Frigga said with content.  
>"Wow, so soon?" she said as her stomach churned, she wasn't ready for that.<p>

"I believe it's been put off for too long."

"Who are my students?"

"My sons and their kinsmen."

"You mean, those big guys they hang out with?" Rowena almost choked on her spit. "Yes, there are four. With an addition of a female. Seven in total."

"What do they want to learn?"

"It's not what they want to learn, it's what I want them to learn."

"Okay, what do want me to teach?" she said with skeptism in her voice.

"I want them to learn Earth Literature, preferably Shakespeare."

"Shakespeare?! Wow, that's going to be a little hard."

"How so?"

"It's a lot of analyzing and breaking down the content of his sonnets. Even I need to get back with the basics. I know history, literature is not my strongest suit."

"Then teach them what you already know, Shakespeare is a request." scanning throug the books that Rowena and Loki retrieved from Earth. Picking up a book she read the title, "The Art of War won't be necessary. They already know this subject and I don't take you to be a women of great knowledge of war. Of course, if you have anything on Jane Austen, that would be ideal."

Rowena thought she had heard Frigga wrong, she'd prefer romance novels instead of war novels, to teach to men? Or God's as they call themselves, nonetheless. "The Art of War is a novel, not a guide on how to fight, more along the lines of a minds man as they progress through a war. I think the men will find it very intriguing. Now, is there anything else you want me to teach."

Frigga nodded and sat down on the chair, motioning Rowena to do the same, she shook her head. She didn't feel like sitting. As cooperative as Rowena was at the moment, she was still rebellious. So Frigga stood up, refusing to be lower then her.

"You have a vast knowledge of History, then I can assume that you know of our History."

"To be honest, no. My background in History was European and American. I don't know what they'll get out of that but I can teach them what I know. I was suppose to write a thesis on Norse history but that was before I got kidnapped!" she sheepishly laughed and then cleared her throat when Frigga raised in an eyebrow.

Frigga gave a small sigh, "It's been many centuries since we walked the Earth, there were many wars and humans were the main casualties. Asgard fought along side humans to fight the evil that lingered on Midgard. Our history on Midgard can be heard through songs, stories, and drawings. The Vikings regarded us as their Gods and protectors. We were honored but as time passed, Midgard had changed. We were all soon forgotten and humans had changed for the worse. Men followed other Gods, while waging wars with one another. An outside force would only make humans afraid and with fear comes anger. It was then that Odin decided we would no longer intervene nor would we have any business in Midgard. Though, I would say we have visited at times for our own curiosity but it's been too long. You humans have advanced and we must know how and why."

"Why would you need to do that? Why not just go over there and figure it out?"

"Did you not see how the humans reacted when Loki used his powers?" Rowena stood in silence, she was just as shocked when he did it out in the open. So in a way, it was like teaching the intellectuals to be more discreet when it came to using their brain power. Especially to "Primitive Apes," as they may call it, or if they could call it that.

"Are we a threat to you?" Rowena asked bluntly.

"No! But what you do on Earth can become a threat to the outside realms." said a old and wise voice. It was Odin, he was in the room listening to them.

"You are slowly becoming a danger to yourselves. The advancements in technology and the minds that have expanded gradually is a cause for others to watch you."

"Like you guys?" she said while pointing to him. "You mean to tell me you've been watching us?"

"Yes, we have. I have not intervened in your wars, I have been watching the progression in weapons and tactics. Even now it has become more dangerous, fighting the next thing that is in front of you, but never looking above."

"The Stars?" she said stupidly. Odin smirked, yes she was smart but oblivious to what was going on in the universe.

"Farther then the stars themselves. Far more peril you'll never know of, because we help guard your realm." he responded.

Rowena nodded and had contemplated, "So you're telling me this is like some Doctor Who, time traveling, aliens, and dangerous stuff? Wow! I can believe it." she told them.

Frigga and Odin looked puzzled by her comment, "To whom are you referring to as a Doctor of time?" Odin asked.

"Oh that! Never mind about that, it's just fictional." she quickly brushed off, "If I am getting this straight, you want me to teach them what kind of weapons and technology we have?"

"That is my wish." Odin said in a firm voice.

Rowena was stuck, she had never fired a gun nor had she ever held one and as far as technology goes, she knew just how to use a computer and make it work. The little things she knew but anything after that was out of her depth.

"I'm sorry, I am not that good when it comes to weapon or in technology at that. I know the basics but you need to kidnap someone else. And if you do, I suggest you at least ask first and then take them." she informed them but knew she was rubbing it in their face.

"You're knowledge will suffice. We will decide whether we bring in another." Odin said. He was starting to like her, not only was she truthful to her words she was blunt. Yes, she would have been a good Valkyrie and a warrior of words.

"Do your work and do it well." he told Rowena.

"My lady." he said to Frigga and Frigga gave a small but meaningful nod. Then looked to Rowena who gave a small salute, "Until then Sir." she said. Odin knew she was not going to bow yet but in terms of respect, he would except that. He left the room leaving Rowena and Frigga alone.

"You understand what is at hand?" Frigga asked her.

"I think so." Rowena said so unnasured with herself, she just wanted to say it to keep her happy.

"Tomorrow in the Learning room, I will see you in the morning."

"Okay." she said.

Frigga walked out but Rowena stopped her, "Wait! Before you go, where is the Library?" she asked.

* * *

><p>As soon as she left the Maids quarters she was met with guards, boxing and blocking her in again. Rowena knew she shouldn't have been surprised but felt more annoyed. "When do you guys ever end?" she asked them as they guided her to the Library.<p>

Upon entering she could see how big this library was, it was definitely heaven here. Swooning at the sight she couldn't help but jump in excitement. This was just amazing. The walls and halls, everything was covered in books and the size of the room was bigger then any library she had ever seen. The smell of the dusty, leathery books, time had worn them out but was still beautiful than ever. The natural light from outside made the room seem to bright and big. Looking at the books she ran her fingers through the spines. A lot of the books she could not identify because the language was not English. To be honest, there wasn't a single book that was English.

In silence she walked along the halls and tried to find anything that resembled her language or any language she knew but there was nothing. Squinting and fixing her glasses she looked around everywhere.

"This would help if I could read a single word." she said to herself.

It was then she saw someone pass by at the end of the bookshelf. She froze then thought rationally, "It's a library, they're looking for the same thing as you. Stop being so afraid!" she whispered to herself. Following after the person she called to them, "Hello, can anyone help me?" Trying to predict where the person may have gone, she looked around and found no one. Again she tried to call but no one answered.

Looking around for ten minutes for a single soul she decided to call it quits. It made no sense for her to look for a book when she didn't understand the language. Making her way out of the maze of books she saw a person sitting at a large oak table with beautful chairs.

Slowly she walked up to the person, he was definitely a man, since he had a tall but small structure, yet he was fit. He was reading a book and looked very much into it.

"Hello." she said to him as she walked closer to him. It was then she saw him stand up, he got her attention.

Rowena had suddenly remembered him, it was the man who took her, he was following her before she had been kidnapped. She swallowed hard and took a step back as he took a step forward.

"You took me!" she said.

He stood there in silence.

"You took me away from my home."

This time he nodded.

"Really, you can't even tell me you're sorry?" she said, trying not to be angry.

"I do not apologize for a task that was given to me. My Queen had requested it and I would not fail her."

"Yeah, well you didn't fail, that's for damn sure." she said seeping with anger.

"Are you well?" he said in calm manner.

"What?"

"Are you well?" he repeated.

"Could be better." she said.

"How can I be of help?" he asked her.

Rowena wasn't sure what he was doing but he was doing it right. As mad as she was with him, he seemed very calm and nonchalant. It was throwing her way off. "Seriously?" she said to him.

"You requested help and I will gladly give it."

"How can you be so cool about kidnapping a girl- Never mind. Forget I said that." she said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's useless, I don't know Asgard language. It's not like you could teach me in a matter of weeks or months, at that. Never mind." she told him avoiding his eyes, turning her back on him.

"I can teach you in seconds." he told her with a hint of smile on his face.

"How so?" she said as turned around.

Walking towards her in a couple of steps, her reached her as she took a step back but he gently grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face the books with her back facing him.

"Look. What do you see?"

Rowena rolled her eyes, "Seriously Jackie Chan, you're going to ask me this? It's books, we're in a library."

He squeezed her shoulders, trying to make her concentrate, "Silence. Look." he scolded her. "Look at the words and concentrate on them." She shrugged him off, she didn't want him attempting to put her to sleep or numb her.

Rowena gave an annoyed sigh, she gave a hard look at them and waited. What was she waiting for? Or what was she looking for?

"This library has magic, you just have to wait for it to show itself. Watch and wait." he told her.

Imagining the books coming to life, she gave a small smile. She was just imagining things, but then she saw a letter on one of the books, it was an 'E'.

"Did you-" she stopped to ask him but when she saw it again there was another letter, "O." she said. And in a blink of an eye, it was everywhere, she could see the words forming into English, they were arraigning themselves so she could make it out.

"That is amazing!" she said to him and walked towards the shelf and took out a book. "This is- Wow, I can't believe that just-" she turned around to thank him. He stood there and gave a small bow.

"I take my leave." he said quietly.

"I never got your name."

"Hogun, my lady."

"Hogun. I'd say it's nice to meet you but under the circumstances we had originally met. I'd like to say that was not very nice of you but I bet you don't care." she told him. Hogun glared at her, she was just being mean and that's when he took his leave. Was she oblivious to what she had said? No. Making her point was key and figuring if she was going to be here for a long time, she may as well make them feel bad.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed, she had been in the library for hours trying to learn about the history of Asgard and anything that could fill her in with the world. However, there was just too much for her to take in. She needed someone to give her the crash course to get the gist of it. She decided to come back tomorrow, possibly talk to someone who can direct to her the right subject.<p>

As she opened the door, she waited for the guards to box her in again, but there was no one. Looking around the large corridor she waited for someone to come towards her but no one came. Cautiously taking a step she waited again, but no one came.

_'Freedom!' _she thought to herself as she walked, where? She didn't know. All she could do was appreciate the freedom for now. Taking a good look around the halls she could see how massive this place was. Looking around the rooms and hallways with mouth wide open she was just about to walk into Dining room when she saw a familiar figure walk passed inside, it was Loki.

Quickly her heart had to jump, her blood had ran cold, caused her to run turn around and avoid the room. Hoping that he didn't see her. As she ran from the room she turned to a different hallway, with her back to the wall, she waited and held her breath. _'Please ignore me. Don't find me. Please. Please. Please!' _ she said to herself. It was then she heard footsteps coming out of the dining room, it was walking rather slow, every step made her freeze in place. It was coming closer, she could feel it and she hoped that he wouldn't see her. Closing her eyes she could hear the footsteps faint and his presence disappear. Opening her eyes and exhaling then breathing in, she felt safe.

Looking at the Hallway she saw none one except she didn't look to her back, "I presume you're the new teacher." said a female voice making Rowena jump and turn around.

A women who was tall, towering over Rowena very easily, but very athletic, she was definitely a warrior with her armor and her sword. She was beautiful, her blue eyes and with her brown hair, also her complexion was simple and yet intimidating, not one to be trifled with.

"Uh, hi!" sheepishly telling her.

The warrior watched her and slowly started to walk around her, "You don't look like much of a teacher." she told her.

"Uh, actually I am not." she followed her, wondering what she was looking at.

"You're not! So you're a con?"

"No. I was just put in the position. I didn't have much of a choice."

The Lady completely ignored what she had said, "I take it you're not much of a fighter." as she looked at her arms and legs, she was observing her.

"Only when I need to be." she said while scowling at her, "I'm not here to start a fight, I'm just here to teach." she said feeling uncomfortably. She could feel her looking at her clothes, everything that she was. As if she wanted to make fun of her but needed leverage.

"And what do you teach?"

"Stuff."

"Specifics. Please."

"History and somehow literature got thrown in there."

"I know Asgard history, why do I need to repeat this?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"Not Asgard but Earth- I mean, Midgard history. Your Queen insisted I teach the subject. If you are not interested then you don't have to come to class." she said boldly. It caused the warrior to grin and raise an eyebrow. Rowena could tell she was trying to intimidate her, though she knew she the warrior could take her down, she had to at least stand her ground. Sliding on foot back and standing up straight, Rowena took a defensive stance.

"I've heard many things about you, Lady Rowena." she said, Rowena was not surprised, "You made a fool of Volstagg by your athleticism, passing him and getting away with no trouble. Fendrel was completely confused by you which never happens in his presence, especially with women, he is quite good with the ladies. Hogun found you to be rather insulting but insists that your anger will subdue in time. Loki is annoyed by your presence, constantly muttering about how much of an idiot you are. All the while leaving Thor thoroughly amused by your personality."

Rowena froze in place, is this what this warrior heard of her? But one question, plagued her mind, "What about you? What do you think?" Rowena asked her.

The Lady stood there with her hands behind her back and her head raised, "I believe you are," she paused as she gave a genuine smile, "A women."

She gave a small nod, "I am Lady Sif."

Rowena thought she was going to have to start fighting but after that smile she gave out a small delirious laugh, "Oh thank God, I don't have to fight you. I would've pissed my pants!" she said to her while rubbing her face in frustration.

"I have no quarrel with you. You don't look built enough to be a fighter." she said in a taunting tone but quickly changed it, "I've come to retrieve you. Thor has invited you to our dinner."

Rowena scowled at her then thought about it, _'Just like that?! Wow, you'd think they would try to avoid me.' _

"I am sorry I must decline. I actually have a lot of work to do. School is in session and need to get prepped. I really don't have anything ready." it wasn't a lie, she really needed to get it done.

"Are you refusing Thor?" asking her while raising an eyebrow. That put Rowena in a hard spot, how could Lady Sif ask her like this?

"I don't have much of choice. I barely got my curriculum rea-"

"It's only dinner, it's not like he's asking you to bed with him."

"Oh God no! Anything but that! How did you jump to that conclusion?" she said with disdain which made Lady Sif scowl at her as Rowena shivered at the thought.

"You would refuse Thor in bed?"

"I already did! He asked me and I thought it was just straight up weird, asking me to sleep with him. I barely know him!"

Lady Sif then nodded her head and smiled. "I believe you are the only women that I have met that has refused him by choice."

"Really? Well, that's saying a lot!"

"But in time, he can change your mind."

"Uh, no. I highly doubt that and I like to keep my legs closed."

"No matter. You better tell Thor yourself that you will not be dining with us."

"But-" Rowena was about to argue more but Lady Sif guided her to where they were. It took a while to get there and she could hear the laughter and music from the room. The smell was seeping through the halls, the smell of pork, chicken, and meat, with spices that filled the air, it was heaven for Rowena.


	22. Shall We Dine?

**Please excuse my absence, I was sick and took a while to recover and I had a major change to the story, these past few weeks. I hope you will all understand. **

* * *

><p>They were gathered along a long table where the men were sitting down and laughing while drinking. When the ladies entered, they all stood up. Rowena knew some<br>of the faces, first was Thor on the end of the table, the on the left to him was Thor and Fendrel, on the right was Volstagg and Hogun. There were others on the table she had never seen.

"Ah, Lady Sif and Lady Rowena, it's about time. Dine with us." he told them as he walked to them and placed a firm hand on her shoulder. Rowena was being pushed to the table and Lady Sif just smiled. Looking back at her to ask her to save her, she just went to her seat. Sif knew Rowena would have no choice but to join them if she entered the room. Thor would make sure of it.

"I actually have to get back-" but was cut short when he pushed her into the seat on the right where Volstagg was sitting. They moved over to make room for her. Sitting in the middle of the madness of men she looked at all of them, they were watching her. She especially ignored Loki's eyes, she was too afraid to look at him. Thor was in good spirits and so where the men. The last thing she wanted was to make them angry but she wasn't in the mood for the talking and drinking mood.

"Is it true that you were a servant in Midgard?"

"Servant?"

"Hogun told me you made and served drinks for men. Am I right?"

"Maybe not a servant, you mean more like-oh, you mean a bartender?!"

"Is that what you call it?"

"It was a part time job really."

"You served drinks to men and were they happy with your work."

"Uh, I guess. I mean if a man didn't like the bar, they he could go to another bar and get the same drink." she took a deep breath in and smelled the food. Her mouth was salivating, she hadn't eaten in a while. Vosltagg quickly placed a hunk of meat on her plate, making her jump. "Eat, you look famished." he told her with a grin.

Giving a small nervous smile and nod, she started to pick at it. A servant then came and placed a cup next to her. Rowena picked it up and looked at it, she smelled it and caught a whiff of strong alcohol. Instinctively closing her eyes and moving the cup away from her, she couldn't believe how strong it smelled. "Oh geez!" she said quietly. Loki watched her and smiled, he knew Rowen wouldn't handle this.

"Do you not like the drink?" Fendrel picked up on her distress on the drink. "You didn't taste it."

"It's not that!" she quickly recovered, "It's the alcohol content that is far too strong. I can smell it. I can't drink this if I am going to be teaching tomorrow."

"You can't handle a drink?" Fendrel said with a smirk and wink as the men laughed at her.

Yes, she was being made fun of. Rowena sat up and fixed her glasses and cleared her throat. It was loud enough to get their attention.

"As a bartender, I can tell you that any regular human who would drink a content of 190 proof is enough to knock them out in half and hour, to put it in to perspective, that is enough to knock out an elephant an in hour." she told them, as she looked across the room and saw where the alcohol was she stood up and walked over. The men watched her.

Starting to smell the alcohol and dipping her fingers in some of them and tasting it. "Now, if I am not mistaken, as warriors or as you lightly put it- Gods. Your weight to alcohol ratio should be 8 or 10 times higher then a human and the tolerance you all seem to have is beyond me. I know if I were to drink this!" lifting up the cup she was given by the servant, "I would fall predator to Robin Hood here and trick me into thinking I am a damsel in distress," she said while pointing Fandral. "Which would never happen." causing all the men to laugh in the room. Even Lady Sif was enjoying this. Loki smirked and raised an eyebrow, he looked impressed.

Smelling a variety of pitchers, she started to grab a small cup, "To measure the right amount of sugar and ethanol, I would need the right tools. In this case, I have none, so I will make do with what I got."

They watched her silently as she started to place a variety of liquids in a goblet, every now and then she would taste it with her finger, there was a danger that she could get drunk off of it. Taking a sip would be very bad for her.

"What are you doing?" Volstagg asked, as he stood up from the chair and walked clumsily to her. "I am making you a drink." she said to him. As she poured a dash of a red liquid that tasted like berries.

"Try it."

"I hate berries."

"But it won't taste like it."

"How would you know, you haven't tasted it." Fendrel said as he walked up to her, "I don't need to. I already know how this is going to end." she said with a smile. "Of course, if you can't handle a single drink I can understand."

Volstagg quickly snatched the drink from her hand, making her jump, "I'll try your drink and I won't be knackered." he said as he deeply drank from the goblet but stopped. His face had turned more red and a smile spread on his face as he looked at the his mates, then back at her, "More!" he said with glee as he placed his arm around her and hugged her.

She couldn't breathe. Gasping for air she tried to tell him that he was crushing her, but he let her go on his own accord.

"What have you done?" Lady Sif asked with enthusiasm.

"I simply made the drink stronger." Rowena said with a simple shrug while trying to gather some air. "The strongest proof of alcohol with another, will take make it stronger but you still need it to taste good, so I added some simple flavors. The sugar does help make the drink stronger."

Volstagg looked more dazed then before, "I like this! This is-" he stopped and swayed a bit. "I like this feeling! Thor, you must try this." Thor watched them, "Volstagg had already consumed a few pints. Perhaps, we need someone who has not had a drink."

Rowena grabbed the goblet from him, for her, it was a challenge and she was excepting it. She started to make the concoction, only this time, she made much more stronger than the previous.

Fendrel went to her and leaned on the table, watching her. "What are you doing? I must know." Shaking her head at him, she already knew what he was going to plan. "Oh no, what I am doing is making a happy drink. You, well . . . you'd be drugging women and placing them on your bed. I already know men like you." she said with a smirk.

There was no offense in Fandral's face as he gave a loud laugh, "Men like me? How do you suppose you know me when we have rarely exchanged a word?"

"Fandral, we know what you are like." Volstagg said as he patted his back and swayed.

"Call it a women's intuition." she said as she finished the drink. "Now, this could very well be a little too strong, so sips may have to be taken."

Fandral then grabbed the goblet from from her hand, making her jump and move away.

"I laugh at your intuition." mocking Rowena as he drank from the goblet with no signs of slowing down. "I said sips! It's too strong!" she warned him. He looked at her as he finished the drink, he stood there looking at her then at the crew. Licking his lips he nodded his head. "Not bad!" handing her the goblet he started to walk back to his chair when he stopped. Turning around to look at Volstagg, they stood there in silence. Rowena made her way back to her chair, it was then she froze when they both started laughing.

Everyone in the room stood there and watched them laugh at each other. Eventually, the laughing was getting louder and louder, which was becoming slightly contagious. Fandral's face was turning red. Thor started laughing louder then the rest of them. Rowena watched them all and saw that they were laughing, except Loki, who just wore a smile on his face. She remained calm and slightly confused as to why they were laughing.

It was then that Fandral made his way to Rowena and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Where have you been all my life?" he yelled with glee. For a moment they silenced to hear her answer, she gave a sarcastic laugh, "Oh dear, you didn't know? I've been hiding from you." with a coy smile she turned away.

The room bursted out in roars of laughters, even Loki had to laugh at her answer.

Fandral did not like the answer, she was mocking him! A women, mocking him and showing no interest in him. A challenge was excepted. In an instant he dashed towards her and spun her around with her arm, making her dazed and confused. Clashing into her lips she felt her glasses almost fly off.

Grabbing her by her hair he pulled her closer to him and placing his arms around her hip, pulling her closer to his body. Rowena moaned in anger and.

The men in the room started laughing again while Rowena tried to push Fandral away. She could taste the alcohol from his mouth, it was strong and it tasted good. But her face had turned red, not because of the drink but because he was kissing her. _'How are they allowing this?!' _she thought to herself, _'Is anyone going to help me?' _Doing her best to remain stiff and she tried to move her face away from him. Pushing him was like pushing a brick wall, like Loki. Could they not see her struggling? It was then that Fandral knew what she was doing and slammed her against the wall, making her gasp and loose her glasses. Almost knocking her out.

Suddenly the laughs had died out, "Fandral control yourself!" Thor shouted to him. Her body had become rigid and stiff even more, she was becoming frustrated but she also felt someone else's frustration. Her wrist had a quick burning sensation, underneath the leather cuffs, it was painful. Suddenly she saw him get thrown back. Though she couldn't see well, she knew the shapes of the men. It was Loki who had done this.

Fandral stood up and gathered himself, "The Lady is not a whore, she is an educator. You would do well to remember that, Fandral." he said in a quiet but threatening tone. Rowena remained against the wall, gathering her nerves. Loki picked up her glasses and handed it to her. Placing them on her face she looked at the faces all around her, they were staring at her to see how she was doing.

Then there was sudden loud thud, Volstagg had knocked out, he started to snore and Fandral was becoming dizzy, "You my dear, are certainly talented!" he said as he tried to grab her again, quickly she flinched and moved away from them. Loki quickly placed his hand on his chest, "It'd be wise if you sit down and calm yourself." he said with an air of false laughter as Fandral remained intoxicated and in wanting, he looked at her with hungry eyes.

"Maybe that was too much." she quietly said as Loki shot her a look, to remain silent.

"Fandral, give the lady some air!" Lady Sif warned him.

Pushing Loki's hand away from his chest, he smoothed out his hair and fixed his coat. "I am very much impressed with you."

Rowena remained silent and avoided all their eyes. Loki did not move until Fandral or Rowena moved. Fandral still stood there, gazing at her as he swayed.

Thor could see how uncomfortable Rowena was, she was not ready to move until he was far. "Fandral, shift yourself, this instant!" he warned him with a booming voice. Rowena jumped at his tone and stood stiff.

Fandral was forced to face Thor as he nodded and bowed, "My apologies, my lord."

As she wiped her lips and fixing her glasses, she stood where there. Unsure of whether to leave after that uncomfortable situation or stay. She felt gross.

Thor started laughing again, "You'll have to pardon my friend, when he knows what he wants, he will try to get it." trying to assure, but that didn't help. Still, it didn't help the situation. It wasn't until Volstagg sat up from his drunken stupor and yelled, "Give this lady a medal! I love this drink! More!" as he tried to stand up but his knees gave in and fell back down on the ground and started to snore.

The laughter had started again, "I've haven't seen Volstagg this drunk since we went on our last adventure and even then he was never this bad!" he told Rowena. Rowena gave a small smile, she had to admit, that was pretty funny.

Loki presented his hand to take her to her chair, reluctantly looking at him then at his hand she gave a sheepish smile and nodded her head, "I'll be fine." she told him as she walked away from him.

Sitting at her chair, she felt like she wanted to run but had to remains strong. The facade she wanted to show was one of a strong women. Lifting her head up and taking a deep breath in she smiled to them and nodded her head. Loki thought better and sat next to her instead as Fandral took Loki's seat. Again surrounded by men, they were now thoroughly impressed with her. "Are you guys planning on leaving him on the floor?" she pointed to Volstagg, breaking the silence. "Aye, he can't be moved by anybody, he could very well crush a servant." Thor chuckled and then looked at her, "Eat please!" saying as he pointed to a servant and then to her. The servant grabbed a plate and placed food on her plate. Though she was sure she could do it herself, she didn't want to insult Thor and the hospitality.

Rowena grabbed her fork and started to take pieces off from the meat that was given to her, it was delicious. She felt a warmth over take her and a feeling of happiness spread. Mildly placing her fear aside she started to enjoy her food. It had been a while since she had eaten like this. All the stress in the past few days had prevented her from eating well. This was what real food tasted like she thought as she continued to eat. She smiled and just happened to look across her when she saw Fandral staring at her. He had the most hungry eyes for her, making her uneasy. Looking away she happened to look at Loki who was staring at Fendrel with concentration, as if he was plotting against him, which then changed down to her. Quickly looking away she continued with her plate and with her face down.

For the rest of the night the men and Lady Sif talked about their fights and adventures, Rowena sat there and listened. She was very much interested, she watched them and they way they carried themselves. Everyone was in good spirits, even Fendrel but not half an hour since the drink, he fell asleep.

Lady Sif couldn't help but laugh, "I am impressed Lady Rowena, you managed to make Fandral pass out in one drink!"

"I am just as surprised as you. Although, I should bring the sugar content down a bit." she said as if they would understand. Looking outside she could see that the sun was setting, it was time to take her leave. For all she knew, they could be there for hours. She stood up, "I must excuse myself. I have a long day tomorrow and I haven't even started my curriculum. Thank you for dinner, it was delicious."

"Must you leave?" Thor asked in awe.

"Yes, I have work to do. You guys drink yourselves up, but remember, I expect to see you all there, especially Big guy over there," she pointed to Volstagg.

It was then that Frandral woke up from his sleep and stood up, "I will walk the lady to her room." he said quickly.

"No!" she almost yelled, making everyone stop. Rowena cleared her throat, "No, thank you. I'll find my own way back." saying in a kind tone.

Loki then stood up, "I, too, must make my leave. I may as well escort her to her room. Goodnight." he said as he nodded to his fellow men.

Thor looked to his brother, exchanging a look of disagreement. Rowena wasn't sure if anyone had noticed the tension between them. So she thought better and quickly said "Goodnight." and rushed out of the room.

It was then that Fandral said, "Strange women." everyone nodded in agreement.

As Rowena walked out, she thought, _'Anyone but him'_, he was the last man she wanted to walk with.

The corridors were lit by the torches, helping her find her way. It was then she realized she was lost, as she turned around to find Loki he was not behind her. In hopes that maybe he went a different way, she continued to walk on. Turning a corridor, all the torches were off. Turning around to find the only path she could take, following it again, she found that another corridor's torches were off. Again, it was forcing her to go somewhere else. In the back of her mind, she had hoped Loki had nothing to do with this. She was shaking slightly and her breathing had become rapid.

As she tried to keep calm she tried to remember where the library was, if she could remember that she could at least remember where the maids quarters were. Again as she walked through, she was forced to take different routes when the torches were off. Eventually, she found the maids quarters and entered inside. Going passed the room and into her own she opened the door quickly with her hand shaking and feeling a sigh of relief when she entered it, she was safe.


	23. Thou shall not

**I'd also like some feedback if you can give it to me. I appreciate the kind words and I hope to give more. **

* * *

><p>Jumping on her bed she felt relieved, closing her eye she smiled and grabbed a pillow to hug it. "Thank God, I didn't have to deal with him." she whispered. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, lifting up her glasses she rubbed her eyes. Yawning and stretching she knew she had work to do, still had to figure out something to teach her new students. But part of her was too lazy to think of a lesson.<p>

"Come on Rowena, pull yourself together. Prep something and call it a night." she said to herself. Giving a long sigh, she placed the glasses back on her face and sat up from the bed and found that there was someone at the end of her bed. It was Loki.

Rowena's heart leaped out of her throat, as she gave a short scream.

Loki was sitting at the end of her bed, watching her with a smirk.

"May I be of assistant?" he asked.

Rowena remained quiet and wide-eyed, _'How did you get in here?' _she thought to herself, _'I would've heard the door open!' _ looking to the door then back to him. Rowena quickly went into defense mode by clutching on to the pillow and ready to move if necessary. Though the fear she had was the knowledge that he was fast but she wasn't going down without a fight.

"I get the impression that you are avoiding me." he said in a cool tone as he sat up from the bed, with his arms to his back, observing the room. "This room is rather small for a educator? Did you not request for a bigger room?"

Still not a word from Rowena, she remained still in case he might make a move. She watched him as he rummaged through her books, picking up a few and reading the cover with his back turned towards her.

Slowly she started to move away from her bed, but stopped when he turned to ask, "What do you have in mind? Perhaps I can be of some use."

Rowena still remained silent as she kept her eyes down. She could feel her body slightly shaking, she remembered the way he tied her down-the pain she felt. Closing her eyes and shaking her head she had to get it out of mind.

Opening her eyes she saw that he was sitting right next to her, leaning in. "If you like I can educate you on Asgard history. It's vast knowledge will leave you wanting more."

Rowena quickly jumped off the bed, she knew it was going to get strange so the least she could do was remain calm and professional. Clearing her throat and folding her arms, "No thank you, I think I'll figure it out another-"

"I can show you in a matter of seconds- that's if your brain can withstand the amount of knowledge I give you." striding towards her, lifting his hands up to touch her face. Rowena placed her hands up to stop, she was confused. Why was he acting like this? Did he simply forget what he had done to her? Is he ignoring it? Why can't he see that she was still afraid of him?

Rowena quickly yelled, "Stop! Just stop it right now!" frustration was growing in her but fear was still there.

"Why can't-" she stopped, the words were not coming out right, "This isn't right?! You can't just barge in to my room and act like nothing had happened?"

Loki raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms, "Seeing you right now is not the best thing. I am still very much-" she paused. Would she admit to him that she was afraid of him?

"After the last incident, I don't feel right to be alone with you."

"You don't feel right. . ." he repeated as he nodded his head. "I agree, it is very forthcoming and all too much but I came here for a reason."

His demeanor was calm and almost seemed gentle, which made Rowena more on edge. Rowena waited for him to say his bit and hoped he would leave. In the back of her mind, she had a feeling he would talk about how pathetic humans were and try to put her in place.

Slowly he walked towards Rowena, she replied by taking steps back, keeping a long distance. Loki gave a small grin, it was almost harmless and yet appealing. Rowena could see that but it wasn't enough for her to give in. "You must be deathly afraid of me." he asked her with a soft tone. Still no reply from Rowena.

"I came here with the intention to apologize." saying as he lifted his hands in surrender.

Rowena face had changed from blank to wide-eyed, that was not what she was expecting. Shaking her head in disbelief, "Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe I have left you scarred and afraid. My intentions were meant to be for good, however, the way I dealt with it, it was not the best." he said with a soft tone as he rubbed his hands.

Rowena was getting nervous, why was he rubbing his hands? Was he planning something? As he continued to talk she watched him trying to rub his hands, hiding his hands to his back he walked towards her again.

There was some tension from Loki and she could feel it, she didn't understand why. "I won't say I regret my decision because I felt it was necessary." he told her. Loki's hands remained calm, as he watched her in silence.

Rowena could feel something was going to happen, she didn't know what but it felt very strange and she was afraid. They stood there in silence looking at one another, Rowena held her breath when she knew the feeling. She knew the feeling he had.

"Thou shall not covet." she found herself saying. It came out naturally and with no doubts. No, it wasn't a threat, it was a warning.

"Covet?" he quietly said and gave a small laugh, "You are hardly worth coveting." with a hint of disgust. As his calm demeanor changed to anger.

Walking past her, close enough for their hands to touch, he left the room.

* * *

><p>Rowena could feel the tension release and started breathing in and out hard, she was close to having an anxiety attack but calmed herself. It took her a while to get her to calm down but she did. No crying this time and she felt proud of herself, she survived without having an episode. Rubbing her face and yawning she could still feel that strange vibe. It was not normal. Was she just thinking too hard? It wouldn't matter now, she just had to remain vigilant and try her best to stay away from him.<p>

The word, 'Covet' disgusted him, especially when it came out of her mouth. The way she had said it made him want to strangle her and possibly take her right there. He had the perfect moment, he could have done it with no remorse. But the words she took out of his mind made him angry. He did everything in his power to remain calm, even though his hands were itching to touch her. Part of him wanted to place his hands all over her and hypnotize her. It was the bond, he knew the bond was reading their emotions or at least, Loki's the most.

Rowena's wrist was burning when she was being kissed by Fandral and it was all because of Loki's rage and jealousy. He saw the way she flinched and moved away from Fandral, yet, no one noticed her pain. They were too busy watching Volstagg fall to the ground. It was the when she walked out of the dining hall, he realized he couldn't let her go without touching her once. Just once! It was almost like a hit. He didn't question why he wanted to but he knew he would get it. Or so he thought. The apology was a nice touch, it was thought out well enough but she was too afraid of him. He could see and feel her fear. Part of him pitied her and thought better but his bond was too strong and was almost taking over him. In that moment of silence, he was ready to grab her and make her his.

But when her fear had not subsided, pain was shooting throughout his body. It was a warning that she was not ready to have him. The pain was becoming more and more powerful but he had hid it well. Eventually, he knew he had to leave or else his pain would show to Rowena.

Loki walked out of her room with such anger, he passed a guard that he punched him hard and stalked off. He needed something to let himself loose. Going to the armory room he grabbed the nearest sword and started attacking the dummy. The dummy eventually came to life, in a shape of a guard. As they started to fight, Loki's rage was overtaking his senses and they way he fought. Swinging his sword with so much aggression, it broke the guards sword. Loki quickly stabbed the guard causing the guard to fall and turn back into a dummy.

Breathing hard, he growled, "I will get her." he said with determination.

* * *

><p>As Rowena started to read and write through her books she felt anger heading towards her. It was like a sixth sense kicked in. Feeling nervous she closed her book and looked around. Something was coming and it was coming with a fierce emotion. Walking around her room she tried to find it. Rowena could hear his voice, but it was hard to make out what he was saying. It was then that she looked at the door, it was right outside her door. There was no way to escape, no window and no other door. The feeling of being trapped was rising in her. Grabbing the closest pen in her hand, she knew she had to at least try an protect herself.<p>

Suddenly the door slammed open, making Rowena jump and scream. And yet no one was there! It was then she realized something, whatever it was that was stalking her, would want her to look to the door. This was a trick.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood, the cold rage feeling was right behind her. It was breathing hard and feeling of someone right behind her. Taking a deep breath, she quickly turned around and stabbed whoever was behind.

As quick as she tried to be, he had the advantage. Loki grabbed a hold of her wrist and ripped the pen from her hand. Rowena was ready to scream but in a swift move he grabbed a hold of the back of her neck and kissed her with force. Rowena felt herself go numb, she had no control of what he was doing and her body had stopped. It felt like his kiss was venom and she was the victim.

As fast as he had her in his arms, he threw her on the bed. There was nothing she could do, she had no movement in her arms or her legs but she could move her head. Shaking her head, she tried to tell him no, but he had her. Climbing over her and kissing her again. Rowena wasn't sure what to do and she had never been kissed before, or if it was it was all by force. Never on her own accord.

Loki's body was akin to touch her without clothes. He stopped to look at her and gave a smirk as he held her shirt. Rowena's eyes widened, she knew what he was going to do. Ripping her shirt open in a heart beat he looked at her body. His sick smile made Rowena squirm, "This is mine!" he growled at her.

The look of hunger in his face was enough to make Rowena want to scream. Breathing in and out hard, the rise and fall of her chest made Loki pleased. Kissing her her again, lifting her leg as he sank his hips into hers. Making his way to her neck, with such force he kissed and licked her, tasting her. "I will make you mine." slipping his arms around her lifted her up and quickly he sank his teeth above her right breast. Rowena screamed in pain.

It was then that she realized she was sitting down at her desk, screaming at nothing. She had fallen asleep on her desk while prepping for classes. Rowena stood up from her chair and looked around. There was nobody in her room. Checking her shirt in a rush, it was still intact. Shaking her head, she knew it was a dream. It was a very strange and dangerous dream which made her uneasy. It was then that she remember his words. Quickly going to the mirror, she lifted her shirt up to see if there was a bite mark above her right breast. Luckily, there was none. Giving a great sigh of relief, she was glad this was a dream. Sitting down on her bed she had to gather her thoughts. She was so glad that it was a dream. If it had been a real dream, she wouldn't of known what to do.

Then there was knock on the door, Rowena froze. She remained silent and waited to see if there was another knock, instead she heard a female voice. "Lady Rowena, it is time to rise. Tis morning!"

Rowena gave a sigh of relief and laid back on her bed, laughing. "I'm up!"

"We shall help you get ready for the day." the lady said.

Rowena went to the door and opened it, "I'm sorry, what?" she asked her.

"We shall dress you and beautify you." she said as she walked in, pushing Rowena gently to the side as other ladies followed from behind.

"Uh, what? No! That's not really necessary."

"But we must. We are to prep all the Lady's in this household."

"You don't have to! I can do it on my own. Please, I'm good."

"But we must!" she repeated.

"It's not really hard to get ready. I am very much capable of doing it by myself."

"Lady Frigga insisted."

"Really, I am fine. I can do this."

"She knew you would disagree and we will agree with your wishes." nodding to her as the ladies left the room.

Rowena gave a sight and rubbed her face, "Day 1." she said as she prepared herself for the lessons.

* * *

><p><strong> I hope to give you more! Enjoy! <strong>


	24. The Morning Lesson

_**Excuse me for the absence. My computer went completely shot but it didn't stop me from writing. Please, enjoy. **_

Thor and his gang had stayed up for most of the night and drank the mead until it was dry. It seemed to be something of a regular basis for all of them, they woke up with no ill effects, except for Fandral and Volstagg. They had possibly the worst headache, that they went to the healing room for a tonic to let the headache dissipate. Loki and Thor were discussing about the night before while eating breakfast.

"How could a simple drink render a warrior weary and hung? Lady Rowena's drinks are most definitely dangerous yet, entertaining. I know not whether to fear her or praise her?" Thor chuckled at the thought and drank his mug. "I'd do neither. Treat her just as you would a maid." Loki said in a flat tone, he was still bitter about last night.

"But she is not a maid and hardly acts like one. Very strong minded. Father and I agreed she would've made a very favorable Valkyrie warrior. After she had fought off the healers valiantly and had flipped you-" he stopped when he saw Loki's face turn cold, then clearing his throat, "I had requested to mother that we train her, properly." Thor finished.

"Train her? As in fighting? She won't last a minute with us. Frail and easily bruised she will break." Loki scoffed at the idea.

"We will be gentle with her, of course. I can't help if I favor the idea of educating her in defending herself. Although, it seems she already knows a thing or two."

"A promise I can't keep." he said while avoiding his eyes.

"Then, I'll train her myself." Thor said with a smile.

"Perhaps a women's touch?" Loki advised, "Lady Sif would be more agreeable under the circumstances. Rowena, does not like to be touched by men."

"Really? How did you come to that conclusion?" Thor asked.

Loki wasn't sure of Thor was being candid or if he was just oblivious, "The incident last night with Fandral, shall I say more?"

"Fandral was out of hand. I will need to have a word with him."

"I think you should have a word with all of them."

"Even you Brother. I warn you, handling her the way you did in the healing room was very dangerous. She could've died."

"She was on the threshold of death, I simply gave her life-again." he said with a smirk, feeling no repercussions for his actions. "Mother was furious with you."

"You think I am not angry at mother? Even she doesn't know how to reverse this."

"What?" Thor was surprised, "What do you mean there is no reversal?"

"There has never an incident of a bond between a human and a God. I have to do my own research-" they were interrupted by Lady Sif who walked in and sat down on the table.

"Good Morning, my Lords ." she nodded to Thor then to Loki, whom both replied back with a nod and a morning.

"What a night! Have you heard,Volstagg and Fandral went to the healing room this morning after last nights incident?"

"Of course! The strangest yet amusing news I've heard this morning." Thor beckoned.

"This human is very talented! I wonder what more I can learn from her?" Lady Sif wondered as she grabbed her fork and started eating.

For the rest of breakfast they talked about training, all the while Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg joining them late.

"How is the maiden after she poisoned and bewitched me last night?" Fandral asked the others as he sat down in a weary state.

"I know not. She has not come for breakfast." Lady Sif answered.

"Speaking of the Lady Rowena. . ." Thor said while clearing his throat, sitting up straight, with his voice raised.

Thor could bring attention to himself and stop a room dead on their tracks. This was a trait of a king-to-be and he wore it well.

Everyone at the table stopped what they were doing and listened.

"I know she is an anomaly but also an interest to you all. I know she will conform to our ways and lifestyle and with that I ask a favor. Assist her at all possible and take into consideration that she may not agree to your ideal or your character. However, be a friend and likewise she will do the same." he paused as he watched their initial reaction.

"However," Thor continued as is tone changed, "I will not tolerate anyone harming her, nor will I tolerate any one pursuing her to her chambers and likewise. If I find that she has been forced, by an Asguardian, the punishment will be severe."

There was a moment silence, as they all gave a nod. All but Fandral who had his arms crossed, his face was plain, then it changed to a smirk, then a laugh. "What amuses you Fandral?" Thor asked.

"Loki has already beaten us." he laughed as he glared at Loki. Everyone seemed a bit surprised by this comment as they looked to Loki. "Harming her is the last thing on my mind, especially after what Loki had done to her in the Healing room."

Loki lifted an eyebrow; he assumed that they all heard what he had done to her. Giving a small laugh and nodding his head, "Saving her life is not harming her, I assure you."

"Are you sure? Because I see how afraid she has become. Rowena's fear had not subsided in the past few days. How could you do such a thing to her?" there was tension between Loki and Fandral. Loki didn't need to defend himself on the matter, Fandral had nothing to do with it.

Lady Frigga made an appearance, entering with a smile on her face. She could see that there was tension. "Good Morning!" she said as they all stood and bowed to Lady Frigga.

Looking at her sons and then the rest she said, "May I remind you that you are not obligated to come to the lessons, that Lady Rowena will conduct, however, Thor and Loki are."

They all nodded.

Her eyes landed on Fandral, "How are you feeling Fandral? Are you well?" she asked.

Fandral straightened himself and gave a deep bow, "Yes, my Queen. I am well."

Frigga nodded her head and looked to Loki. "Loki?" she asked. She knew the issue was between them two, she was good at catching things like that. Loki nodded, "I am as well as can be." he responded.

Nodding to all of them she made her leave.

"I find it unfair. What if she decides to court on of us? Or if she decides whom she sleeps with?" He finally bursted out.

"On her own free will, she will do as she wishes. On her own free will." Thor could not stress that enough and made an emphasis to Fandral. "If she wishes to share bed with anyone of you, then that is her own decision. She will not be forced nor will she be persuaded through powers. Is that understood?" he looked around to everyone and especially to Fandral.

"Completely. And yet, her demeanor is so innocent, I have a feeling she will give in. I propose a wager!" he said. Lady Sif rolled her eyes as the others groaned. It was then that they heard a loud thud. Making everyone suddenly silent. Loki had punched the table, "She is not to be wagered Fandral. She is not play and nor is she a whore!" he raised his voice. Everyone at the table was watching him, "Lady Rowena is an educator and she will do her profession without interruptions. If I find that you are leading her a stray from her work or if you trick her in any way, you will suffer for your repercussions. Is that understood?"

Fandral stood there stunned, was he hearing Loki talking like this? This was strange; Loki had never set a punishment like this. They were all best of friends; he was all for wagers but this was different. Looking to Thor whom shook his head, he then looked to the others for some sort of backup, yet they never said a word. There was something he could see, a glint of jealousy coming from Loki. He had seen him like this but never over a woman.

He nodded, "But my Prince Loki, I am not the trickster you should be worried about," he said as he stood up from the table, "It is you, that should be worried. For yourself." he said in a quietly, insinuating and noted his actions.

Suddenly there was a loud bang that echoed the room, everyone's attention went to the door, standing up with their hands on their weapons. They had realized it was Rowena coming in and dusting off a book that she had dropped and cursing herself. As she looked up, she saw that everyone had their hands on their weapons. Rowena took a small step back as her eyes widened, clutching on to her books hard.

"Am I interrupting?" she quietly asked as she swallowed hard.

"No at all! Just startled us. Join us." Lady Sif answered as she placed her hand away from her sword.

Rowena exchanged glances to everyone, everyone but Loki. She quietly walked towards the table, grabbing an apple and a piece of bread; making her way out.

"My Lady, perhaps some decent food for today?" Fandral said.

Rowena turned back around and sheepishly said, "Not really hungry. Too nervous to eat at the moment. But thank you!" as she rushed out of the room.

**_Earlier. . . _**

Walking through the halls she was glad that she wasn't boxed in but she did notice the guards watching her. The servant had informed her that breakfast was ready and attend to the dining hall. She made her way there with a backpack full of books and holding one around her arm. She was scared, more than anything. There was a sudden fear of failure but she had to cast that feeling aside. But the other fear she had was the, what if's. What if they didn't listen to her? What if they don't like her? What if she fails at being a teacher? She had taught before in smaller classes for kids and they were hard but she managed to get through them. A minor success! The least to say that they were children and now men- Gods, so they say. Breathing in and out hard, she knew it wasn't her lungs; it was just her nerves getting the best of her. Taking it all in she decided to just get through the first day and get it done.

It was then that she saw Queen Frigga turning the corner to her, "Good morning Rowena. I take it you slept well?" Frigga asked. Rowena felt anything but well rested. If she hadn't noticed the bags under her eyes this morning she wouldn't of cleaned her face and slapped her cheeks to get the blood flowing. Especially the dream she had, it was anything but normal. She had to try and shake off the feeling.

"Honestly no. I am very nervous." She said then jumped when she heard the sound of Thor's voice boom through the hall.

"Do not fret. You'll do fine." She said with a reassuring smile as she walked away and Rowena continued her way to the dining hall.

Before she entered she heard Loki yell something and her name had some how ringed in her ears. She couldn't hear everything but she knew it was between Loki and Fandral. Slowly walking towards the door she felt a book slip from her arms, trying hard to grab it with her reflexes, she just had it but it was too heavy that it fell. Making her jump and the sound of the books echo throughout the hall and into the Dining Hall. Grabbing the book and dusting it off she knew it made no sense to not enter, not after she caused a ruckus. If the book falling didn't officially wake her up, it was the way they had their hands on their weapons that did the trick.

Quickly grabbing something to munch on she ran out. Wide-awake and almost sprinting to the Learning room she shut the door and sat down. She needed to get her act together. Placing her things down she shook off the fear by literally shaking and jumping.


	25. Almost One In The Same

**_I know it's only two chapters but they are pretty long and very informative. Give me your feedback, it always helps. _**

The room was almost like her classes in the university, it was Frigga's design or from what Frigga had observed. The details of the room were so uncanny, the way it wrapped around, like a room where they did surgery in a theater in the early 1800's. It was a college lecture room, taken from earth! It scared Rowena to know how close this room was with the arrangements of the seats, the angles on which they can see everything, also the shelves in the corner with books.

The lighting was amazing, it was natural light coming in, and the ceiling was made out of glass, like a cathedral. The whole room was made out of wood, a deep dark red color, something she had never seen before. Guessing it was lumber that was only found in Asgard. Her desk was rather grand, a long table with a lighter shade of wood. Slowly running her hands on the desk to feel the smoothness, she was impressed. And to her surprised a white board. Of all things that looked misplaced it was the white board. She would've expected a chalkboard but this was just as good.

Everything she needed was there! All except her computer, she had bought a computer without thinking it through. There would be no power source here. She could accomplish more with her computer so she would have to go without and do it the old fashion way.

Slapping her face a few times to prepare herself, she stretched out to get the blood flowing. "I really need to workout again." She said to herself. It had been a while since she worked out. Rowena tried to remember when was the last time she worked out or when she had personal time for herself when she was on earth. Yet, she couldn't recall. All she could think about was the first time she arrived there and how defiant she was and still was. Now she had to conform but still remained strong and unwilling to give her self up to them and to Loki especially.

As she gazed at the white board in front of her she gave a long sigh. Disappointed in herself for not remembering what happened a two weeks ago before she was taken. The only person that she could remember was her co-worker and friend Ann. She was the only thing she could trace back in her memories. Everyone else didn't mean a damn to her. It was mostly she and the world alone. No family to call her missing. It was depressing thinking about it but she knew it made no sense to linger on it. Every foster home she had been placed in were either abusive or neglected her. Learning to be better than her foster hosts, she made her own way and waited until she turned 18; when she would move away. There were a few people she did rely on but in the end, she knew she had to let them go.

People she would meet would never stay for too long. Rowena would always find ways to detach herself from them, when they would do the same. It was just normal for her.

Relationships were never in her favor. There was no point in getting attached when she knew they would only let her down. Sex? Non-existence. Still a virgin with no regrets, even if she was made fun of. Ann would try to get her to experiment with other guys and tell her to loosen up but she couldn't. It was too nerve racking to know that they can do whatever they wanted to her but she always remained strong. She fought her way through a lot of men at work and in general. As a magnet would attract metal. At time she would survive by just talking and at times, just threats. It surprised her to know how strong she could be when the time came. Especially all the extra Jiu-jitsu class and boxing classes she took. But that was not something she would mention to her gracious hosts that had kidnapped her.

Yet, Loki had seen it already. There was fight in her but she was so afraid to show it her true potential. They were Gods, how could she possibly fight one? She had pushed Loki and punched him but he felt nothing. Even Thor, it was like hitting an iron wall. And yet, she felt like she had fought Loki and won. There was false memory she thought she made up about flipping Loki over. That was not possible and yet, not quite.

There were other factors too, how was he able to delve into her mind and she likewise. How it was possible was not something she could understand. No one else could do it, which made her wonder what her connection was with Loki. There were traces, memories of him holding her, staring into her eyes with confusion and at one time she remembered a smile. Why a smile? What was he smiling about? Snapping out of it she had to get back on track.

Picking up the pen she started writing her first and last name on the board, she took a step back and realized this wasn't kindergarten. These were grown men- Gods. Whatever. Erasing it quickly she wrote just 'Rowena.' Again taking a step back she looked at it and erased it.

"They know me. I am not the subject." She said as she started writing another word, a simple yet, complex word that meant everything to what she was.

It was then that she heard the door open with the chatter of men and a woman, making her jump and her heart beating fast. She barely had time to eat her apple, they were early and she was not done gathering her thoughts.

Thor walked in first with the gang following him, Loki who walked a further ways from them. "What are we to learn today?" Thor said pride as he looked around the room, "This room is unlike anything I've ever seen?"

"I think your mother imitated this room to look like the one we have back on earth," Rowena told him.

"For familiarity." Hogun added on. "A sanctuary of great scholars and students, in which you know how to conduct a room."

Hogun seemed to hit the nail, making Rowena impressed as she nodded and raised her eyebrows. "I take it you've been in here before?"

"No, but I was once when I went to Midgard."

"I see!" she responded, "Well, if you guys would like to take your seats, we can start."

Taking their positions in the room, she realized how big this room was and how far away some of them were. She urged them to come closer and they followed, except Loki, whom remained far as possible. There was no point in asking him, maybe it was better to keep the distance.

As she looked at their faces, she watched their reactions, they weren't eager nor were they bored, they were curious. Taking a deap sigh, she fixed her glasses, she was nervous. Her hands were shaking a bit and her voice was a bit shaky. This was not a normal class, this was powerful beings but it wasn't this that scared her, it was the idea of them walking out.

"Now, to be sure that we are all on the same page, I just want to ask you guys a few questions. But before I do that, I want you to look at the board and think about this word." She managed to say with some confidence, her voice was still shaky.

They looked at the board, "What do you think it is?" she asked again while clearing her throat.

There was silence.

Not what she had expected, straightening her back and exhaled.

"Okay, let me see if I can put it into a better question. What makes us, this." She said while pointing to the word on the board.

"But that is not ,'us'" Volstagg said, "We are Gods."

"Ok, so you call yourselves Gods, I meant it as collectively as, Midgards, what makes me, this?" pointing back to the board.

Again, there were no words being exchanged, which concerned her. "The reason, I ask is I want to know what you think about us. This will help me better understand what your opinions are."

"Weak," Loki said from afar, making her wince a bit.

"Okay." Nodding her head, not in agreement but for understanding.

"They may be weak but they have good intentions," Thor challenged it.

"Good intentions of what?" Loki argued back.

"Now, now, now, hold on, this isn't a debate. This is to share what you think. There is not right or wrong answer because in the end, you will all ultimately make your own decisions." Rowena quickly intervened.

"Thoughtful and generous." Lady Sif said, making everyone turn their attention to her, "At least its how I remember them, the last time I was in Midgard."

"Okay, the good and it's a start." Writing on the board. "Tell me the good, that you remember." She asked them. Some were slow on the answers but she had a response, which was better than nothing.

"Now the bad." Rowena asked them, as they looked rather stunned with her delightful response.

"Greedy." Hogun added.

"Okay, how so?" she pointed to him.

"You fight for land, territory, and destroying each other in the process."

Rowena turned her back to him and to the board and started writing the words they had said and branching it to the main word. Volstagg added in another word, Fandral too started with more words. More and more she continued to write words from what they have said. Eventually she stopped when there wasn't enough room.

Sliding the chalkboard where it was empty, she wrote another word. "Now, I want you to tell me what makes you, into this?"

The silence happened again, but eventually, Thor was quick to start as the rest followed him. After five minutes, she saw that both boards were filled.

This was just what she wanted. Two boards filled. "Okay, thank you for your words and opinions. It is evident that you have a good idea of what you are and what you think we are. But did anyone bother to ask me?" she said asked them.

"Why would your opinions matter?" Loki said.

"Because in this room, everyone's opinions matter. We are in a learning environment and this is the perfect place to learn. Opinions can be made but will they be taken to heart? I don't know, it's up to you."

"There are two aspects here, the one board on this side says 'Human' and the board here says the word 'God.' Now, if I may, I will add on my opinions from the God side."

She started writing words like, selfish, annoying, perverted, gracious, greedy, kind, tricksters, etc. she could hear them shuffling in their seats a bit and talking quietly to each other.

"Is that really what you think of us?" Thor said with a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"I'm not done yet. I haven't even done the Human side. This is what we humans are."

Repeating almost the same words as she use for God, they started to shuffle in their seats more. When she finished, turning around to see their reactions, they were a bit confused.

"If you really look at it, it seems as if we are all in the same boat."

"We are nothing like you!" Thor defended himself.

"And yet, the board and opinions say other wise." She argued back. "Thor, this is not to say who is better and who is weak. This is to show that even though you may be called a God, you are no better than us Humans. You feel, you think, you react, you do, just the same as Humans but you have an advantage."

"And what may that be?" Fandral asked.

"You have natural powers, it's as easy as picking up things with your strength, while we humans have to find a device to lift things. You can do things that no one on earth can do. Like magic. It is an amazing but frightful thing. I have told this to Loki, when we were on earth, we fear what we cannot understand or see. If it can't be explained then we will be afraid and we will find a way to go against it or conquer it. You have a much bigger advantage than us." She paused as she watched their reactions. Yet, they remained silent.

"Now, that you know what we, humans, think of Gods, I ask you to understand us. This is to generalize what we are. Don't take humans for granted, we feel happiness and sadness, we know when we need to fight or flight, we know what it takes to survive. It's just life. Don't ever for one second thing we are not capable of doing something amazing because we can. Even if we can't read into people's mind, or lift heavy things, we have a vast imagination of knowing that anything can be done if we place our minds to it."

"Like I am learning about all of you. You, Asgardians, understand what it takes to protect your people, to survive, and to progress. When you are threatened, you can fight or flight, but you all choose to fight because it's what you know. It's your livelihood to protect what is yours. The architecture of this place is not something someone just sketched on a piece of paper, it was thought out. This whole world is made by pure ambition and determination to let your people live comfortably, just the same as humans do. Though it is not as elaborate as here, we do have our own work of amazing things. We are called, humans, but it's just a label. Just like the word God, it's just a label. The only reason why we want a label is to separate ourselves from one another, when in reality, we are all the one in the same." She paused as they continued to listen.

"Look at the board! Is it not enough proof? There were opinions from Gods about humans and themselves. Also, an opinion from a human about Gods and what I am. Yes, you have an upper hand on many things but I don't see how we are called weakling and pathetic?"

"And yet, you remain weak." Loki didn't seem to be persuaded.

"Yes, we are weak but-"

"No, I meant you." he said as he stood up from his chair and walked towards her, "You cover yourself with a façade that we can see right through you. You call us your equal when you're nothing."

"So obviously, you have personal vendetta against us. Who was it?" Rowena asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Who was it that pissed you off?"

He paused and cocked his head, remaining silent as he looked around the room, while the others shifted forward in their seats. "I am just wondering what human, made you so angry or hurt you to cause you generalize all humans as complete imbeciles?" Rowena asked in a calm tone. She knew she was pushing it but there was no fear in her mind, nor any doubt. As she looked at him and waited, she could hear his thoughts, _'How could she possible jump to such conclusion? Did I give myself away so easily?' _

"Guilt," she told him.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing." She suddenly found herself stopping the conversation, she knew arguing with him was going to be pointless and she knew it would bring more conflict.

"I will just say this, the way that humans and Gods are described, are almost one and the same. And I say, almost. Not completely because, you have the upper hand on so many things but that does not mean we humans, can't better ourselves. We are all flawed in some way."

It left Loki standing in front of her in complete silence, as he gave her a smile as he clenched his hands. Without another word he walked out of the class.

Rowena may have given some word of truth and she knew she was pushing it but she had to be unconventional. They had placed in a world that was unlike her own and she knew it would've caused some arguments. The night before, she had to really think about what her lesson was going to be like but she had no idea what they thought of humans. Also, she wanted to share what she thought of them. They had to see it from her perspective of what people think of them. They were powerful! But flawed. If they couldn't see that or if they choose to ignore it, then they would fail as Gods. They will find their own demise.

Loki was that inspiration. He gave her the leverage to make this lesson and yet, he had no idea. Rowena found how flawed he was when she felt like he wanted her and how it angered him. It will take a toll on him, when she refuses him again and yet, will it grow over time to covet her even more? Or completely ignore her? It was 50/50. Either she would win or loose in this. In the mean time, she was going to do her job the way she saw fit and if they didn't like it, the only answer she had was to have them take her back to Earth.

Is this a mistake on the Gods or was it a design in mind?

The rest of the day seemed to go as planned. They asked their questions and she answered the best she could. Something's she couldn't answer because she wasn't' sure and some she could. They asked a few personal questions but she didn't answer all of them, especially when Fandral asked what her type was. Smiling and responding with "I like Macs over PC's." which left him stunned and confused, that was not the preference he meant. Not that it mattered to her.

At the end of the class, they still had many questions but she told them to wait for tomorrow. Her tummy was growling and she was hungry. Walking out of the room she expected to see guards surrounding her but there were none. Along the corridor she saw the All-father coming towards her with a few soldiers following. Moving to the side she waited for him to pass but he was approaching her.

She nodded her head to greet him, again, not what he was used to but it was a sign of respect enough for now. Nodding back to Rowena, "I heard your first lesson was," he paused to find a word, "etiquette enough."

"If you could call it that?" she said while shrugging her shoulders.

"You're not wearing a look of satisfaction. Are you not satisfied with your first lesson?"

"No, I'm never satisfied. There is always room for improvements."

"Loki did not seem impressed."

"The question is, when is he ever really impressed?"

"Yes." He said while looking at her with his one eye. Even then, it was still intimidating. "I expect you to continue with your lessons."

Rowena nodded as if that was her cue to leave, "Oh, one thing." All-Father said. "We may be one in the same, but we are still far more superior than you humans."

It was evident that he was listening to their lesson and she shouldn't have been surprised. "As I said, sir, it's an opinion and it can either be taken to heart or you can completely ignore it." Rowena responded and yet, she knew something else was coming. A sign of caution.

"Choose your words more wisely." He told her with a hint of warning, finishing his small talk, he walked on with his entourage following closely

Those words should've brought fear in her mind but it just made her more determined to continue her lessons. Nothing would change it.

As All-Father turned the corner, his demeanor and stance had changed. His hair was turning black, with pale smooth skin and his eyes were now green. He had transformed back into Loki, while the soldiers behind him had disappeared. Walking and shaking his head, he smirked. "You've got one thing coming to you." He said.

**_This is getting pretty fun to write and the best part is, sometimes intimacy doesn't need to be involved. _**


	26. Frail

_**Excuse the delay, I was writing and it took me a while to get this right. I wanted to be sure I had it right. So please, do enjoy.** _

The days passed and her lessons were going as planned. Although, she did have to back track about their personal experiences and when and what time in a century were they on earth. Gathering as much info, the last time any one was there was in the late 1700's, during the Revolutionary War. They had involved themselves in many events in the past, like Thor sleeping with a princess during the dark ages. Also getting involved in wars, some for protection of others and some for play, which shocked her. Who'd want to fight just for play? And the answer she received almost convinced her that it seemed ideal: to sharpen their skills.

Over time, the All-Father had placed a ban on any visits or fighting wars on Midgard. Rowena asked why but they remained silent. Something's were better left unsaid. It seemed as if no one had been there for a long time, so she had to get them up to date.

All the while, Loki came to class but never said a word. He sat there and listened to the lessons, like a good boy. Every now and then, his attention would change to something else.

One day in particular, Hogun asked her a question, a very personal question. "Do your parent wonder where you are?"

Rowena remained silent as she looked at him, blinked a few time then gave a very sad smile. "My dear Hogun, they never wondered about me in the first place. That's why they gave me away." There was cynicism in her tone

Hogun slowly dropped his head in shame and the others looked away.

"As a slave?" Fandral asked.

"No, as a filler, to the lucky want-to-be parents."

"There must be someone that misses you?" Thor said with skepticism.

Rowena remained silent and thought about it, then shook her head and shrugged a shoulder. "Even if they did, I wouldn't know what it look or feels like." And there was silence from everyone.

"It is no wonder you are so cold." Loki broke it.

This didn't seem to change her mood, she gave weak smiled and nodded, "Sometimes it's easier not to feel because in the end, how I deal with it, will be my own doing. No one else." She answered him and clapped her hands to break the somber mood, "Now, change of subject, I need to know something, do you know these names?"

Writing on the board, they were names, 'Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Helios, Artemis, Apollo, Hades.' "Now, there are more but just for now, do you know these names?" she asked as she turned around and saw that some of them wore a smug smile while other just smiled and nodded.

Rowena waited, it was obvious that they knew them and there was a long story involved. Thor was the first to burst out in laughter, "Do not teach us what we already know."

"So you know them?"

"Know them?" Fandral was quick to answer, "I am Eros my dear! Or so, they called me when I was on Midgard. I certainly made something's happened." he said with pride.

Rowena was stunned, "You mean to tell me you are the living breathing Eros? Cupid?"

"No, I am just a story that you humans made up of me. But the women were all so vulnerable to persuade them. How I miss those days."

"I see." She nodded, "Well, times have changed and right about now, you'd be considered a man-whore on Midgard." She said while the other's laughed. "So what about the others?"

Volstagg stood up and said, "They named me Hephaestus, mainly because when were in war, I knew how to make great weapons and the best blacksmith. Could you blame me for doing their dirty work? I wanted a victory but not with the dullest sword would they win."

"Yes and your wife was quite decent." Thor added in with a chuckle.

"She wasn't decent, she was the most beautiful creature ever!"

Rowena wasn't sure where this was heading but she listened.

"I don't know what convinced those humans to think that she was a great beauty but they had no idea what true beauty looked like." Thor said as he looked at Lady Sif and smiled at her. Lady Sif returned the smile back to him.

"You mean Aphrodite?" Rowena had to ask.

"That was the name they gave her, I called her Torina."

"I see." She shook her head and then pointed to Thor, "Can I take a guess at yours?"

"If you like! However, you may be surprised to know it's not as easy-" he said with enthusiasm.

"Ares." She quickly said.

Thor was caught of guard as his smile faded from his face. "Yes, you are right. How did you know?"

"It's in your demeanor. The way you carry yourself. I would think most humans would think you reckless and one for war games, so it suits you."

"Reckless?" Thor was offended, "Do you think me reckless?" he said standing up.

Rowena knew she made a mistake; she was a little too comfortable in her own words. Remaining silent, she fixed her glasses nervously, "Sorry, I didn't meant to."

" You're apologies won't fix this. How am I reckless? Tell me!" he said standing up and confronting her.

Her face had turned red and she started to become afraid, she quickly wanted to take it back. "I am sorry, that's not what I meant to say-" she said in a nervous tone.

"Calm yourself Thor, before you scare the girl." A voice in the back said, it was Loki in a dull tone.

Standing up from his desk he walked towards Thor and placed a hand on her shoulders, "So she discovered your character in one try? So what? She's bold for a human, this we know. Why be bothered by her words? After all, she did say this is the room for opinions. How we choose to take it, is by actions and our actions alone." He said while giving a smirk.

Loki had saved her ass and she knew it. Rowena's face was starting to turn red and she felt so embarrassed. Clearing her throat, she knew she needed to end it. "My sincerest apologies Thor." She said in a sheepish voice. "Class is dismissed." Telling them as she turned her back on them.

Not another word was exchanged in the room; she heard them when they walked out. Closing her eyes and wishing to be invisible for a while she didn't like what she did. "You idiot!" she cursed at herself.

"Why do you curse at yourself? You are far from one. " Said a female voice.

Rowena turned around and realized Lady Sif stayed behind, "I thought everyone left? What are you doing here?" she asked her.

"I am here to be a distraction."

"Distraction?"

"I see that you're going to beat yourself for the words you've expressed so freely. Why hate yourself?"

"I don't-" she was about to explain but thought better of it, "I really can't-" there was really nothing she could say. Remaining silent she knew it was dumb and out of line.

"There are far worse words I've said to Thor, this is but a joke."

"He didn't seem to think so."

"Forget what he thinks! Do as you do and never change. I found it most amusing by the look on his face when you discovered what God he was called." Lady Sif said with a laugh.

Rowena just smirked for a second then shook her head. "Thank you, but you better go. I'm going to do some work here." she told her.

Lady Sif seem to have other plans, "Come with me."

"No, I'd rather not."

"I said, come or I will drag you."

"Geez! Okay!" Rowena yielded quickly, "Always a threat with you so-called-gods." muttering under her breath as she followed her from behind.

There was a room as big as a football field; inside there were all types of weapons and swords. Weights, lifts, dummies, and target range practice. It was an Asgard gym and training facility, that's what Rowena, would've called it but it was as simple as the Training room.

"I find when I need to blow off some steam, I come here and fight." Lady Sif told her as she walked in and passed some soldiers who were training. Lady Sif grabbed a long stick and passed it to her, "Are you a fighter?" she asked.

Rowena felt like her heart leaped out of her throat, "Only when I need to be" she whimpered, clearing her throat while grabbing the stick, it was smooth and easy to use.

Lady Sif grabbed the stick and stood ready to defend herself.

"Come at me!" Lady Sid said with a smug smile.

"What?!" Rowena was shocked. "Wait, I am not even ready."

"Come at me or I will come at you." Sif warned her.

"You guys are always so forward!" Rowena tried to say but before she could say anything Sif came straight for her and Rowena was quick to move away. "You can do better than that." Sif told her.

Again, she ran towards her and Rowena was quick to move again, "Wait! I don't know how to do this!" She yelled as she ran away from her.

"How will you survive if you don't fight?" she grunted as she chased Rowena around. "I don't fight with sticks!" she yelled at her as she ran around the room to get away from Sif.

They were causing a scene in the training room, the men watched as Sif chased Rowena around. "I though you were a fighter?!" Sif was trying to taunt her, "Yeah, but not like this!" Rowena responded as she stopped and placed a hand up to show she was yielding. The men in the room started to laugh at her as Sif scoffed.

For Gods, they certainly were cocky.

Dropping her stick to the side, she sheathed her sword, which made Rowena yell, "No! We don't fight with swords! That is a thing of the past."

"Well, how do you fight?" Sif said in a very annoying tone. "Thor put me up for this and told me you were somewhat experienced."

"Thor? He told you to do this? Why?"

"That's is something you'll have to discuss with him. Now, what art of fighting do you know?"

"Um, boxing and-" she answered rather shyly.

"Boxing? What is that?"

"Using your fists and only your fists but-"

"That seems rather boring."

"Well, there's more to it-"

But before she could say another word, Sif was coming at her faster than she could react. Rowena couldn't dodge her fast enough and wasn't in her fighting stance. Automatically she reacted with placing her fists to her face to protect her chest but missed the other swing when she felt a punch in the rib. Causing her to fall back and have the wind knock out of her. She was pretty sure she broke a rib cause she couldn't breath in and felt like something was punctured. It wasn't the first time she broke a rib but this was more than she could ever handle.

Gasping for breath she was mad. Sif knew she had been injured, "Rowena, are you all right?" asking her as she kneeled by her.

Rowena couldn't make any words out since it was so hard to breath, it wasn't like her asthma, and this felt worse. Pointing to her rib, she wanted to cry. Finally able to get some air even though it was painful, "Fuck that hurts!" she yelled. As the men gathered around them to see the damage, it didn't look like much of a punch for Sif but they had forgotten, she was human and much more frail than them.


	27. Anatomy of Humans

Far off in a dark room, Loki read his book while practicing his magic when he felt a jolt of pain. He felt a small sudden rush of distress. With a wave of his hand his curtains opened and his book closed. Waiting one more time to feel it, it came again, but with a more intense feeling of anger. It was not his own anger, it was hers.

"Sif, I need help." Rowena was able to talk while holding on to her rib, "You don't need to. Get up and fight!" Sif insisted as she grabbed her. Rowena quickly screamed in pain, as she felt her rib out of place again. "Stop! You don't understand!" she yelled at her as Sif let go of her and landed hard on the ground again. "I broke a rib!" she told her. "I've broken ribs in many fights and I still continued. Get up!"

"What the fuck do you no understand?" Rowena growled at her and inhaled sharply, "I don't heal like you do, I am human!" It was then she felt like she was going to faint. "Fuck." she said in a fainting voice as she tried to stand up, it was obvious that no one was going to help her.

Finally a soldier from the group came from behind them and scooped her up bridal style, in the process it made her scream in pain again. "Damn it!" she cursed him but knew he was trying to be helpful, "Lets get you to the healing room." The Soldier with the deep voice told her. "Thank you," she whispered to him as she tried to remain awake. Sif followed behind and laughed, "It was just a punch!" she retorted back.

Into the Healing room, the Soldier placed her in the bed, which wasn't easy since every little movement would cause more pain. "Careful, please!" she begged him and he did the best he could. Yelling for assistance, he gently grabbed her hand and looked at her, "You are in good hands." he said with reassurance. Rowena looked at him, his face wore what looked like battle scars from his neck to his face. He would've been a handsome soldier but the scars were a bit scary, yet his eyes were a blue-green hue that changed colors when he smiled at her. Which made her smile back but it was a painful smile. The Healers came and shooed away the Soldier, "Thank you again!" she said as she squeezed his hand again and then he let go.

Before she could say another word to them, they placed a bottle next to her nose when she breathed in and then it went pitch black.

It didn't take long for the Odins to know what had happened. Loki was the first to arrive where Sif watched as Rowena was being tended.

"Sif!" a voice said with great anger, he was striding faster than she had ever seen him. He was crossed and never had she seen him like this. "What have you done?" he grabbed her arm, quickly she shoved him, "I was just teaching her how to fight! It's obvious she can't handle- I didn't mean to-"

"What have you done?" he repeated in a short tone.

"I simply complied to Thor's wishes, which was to train her." She answered with the best intentions.

"I know but she is here again, why?" Loki was trying to remain calm but his anger was getting the best of him.

"Her reaction was too slow and I hit her in the ribs. It was more than she could take."

"How bad is the injury?" He asked and then he heard them, The Healers were now talking to each other, "The extensive damage was in the rib, which caused a punctured lung. We must make haste and heal the puncture before she passes." They tended to her quickly as she tried to breathe in hard and started to cough.

Hearing those words made Sif turn away in guilt.

Thor and Volstagg came running in, "What happened? I got word of an injury from our human teacher."

Loki didn't need to say anything; he looked at Sif to show them it was her bidding.

"What happened Sif?" Volstagg asked.

"She could not handle a single blow-"

"Of course she can't! Her body cannot withstand such force of a punch from an Asgardian Soldier." Loki quickly interjected with anger.

"I had good intentions of teaching her how to fight, I did not think she would crumble so easily." she tightened her fist.

"We requested that you go easy and gentle with her, not come at her at full force."

They heard Rowena cough violently, as blood came out of her mouth. The Healers were almost panicking, "her lungs are filling up with blood" one of the healers said.

Loki could feel her pain. He could feel his own lungs filling up but he knew it wasn't real, it was just an illusion and yet, it was. Loki sat down and tried to concentrate his pain elsewhere. He knew with the connection they have, he could try to get her body to comply and last as long as she can.

Closing his eyes he felt their connection was strong but it was too strong that he had a hard time breathing himself. Yet, he was the stronger one.

_'Rowena, whatever happens next do not let go of me. You understand?'_ Loki told her in her mind. Waiting for a response, he heard nothing from her. Her mind was not where he wanted her to be.

Delving into her mind, he couldn't find her in any of her memories or thoughts. She was silent, silent as the dead. _'Don't you dare hide from me!'_ he told her. Loki was so fixated in trying to find her, he forgot about the people who were watching. But as fast the strong connection was there, it quickly faded.

Thor placed a hand on Loki's shoulder, making Loki loose his concentration. "Thor, not now!" he said to him. More coughs and more blood coming from Rowena, made everyone on edge. The golden particles that were flying around her lungs were trying hard to repair her wound but something was wrong, it kept dispersing and than back to her lungs.

"Human bodies are not used to this much nano's , it's rejecting it." Said one of the Healers as they quickly tried to think of another way. "She could very well, die in a matter of minutes."

Sif, Loki, Thor, and Volstagg watched as she continued to violently cough and choke on the blood that was coming out.

Lady Frigga walked in with haste as a gentleman followed from behind. "How is she?" she asked the Healers. "She won't last. Her body is rejecting the nanos."

Frigga was cold and demanding, "Then find another way!" she said. "If you would kindly wait outside, I have an important matter." She informed the gentlemen, "Perhaps, I can be of help!" he asked. "No, Cila, my healers will find a way. Cut her open if you must." she was in a panic mode.

Grabbing the knife they started to move in, but she was coughing too much they couldn't get in right. "If this is not done correctly, we could push the broken rib in more, causing her to drown in her blood." One healer said in frustration to the one holding the knife.

Cila, the stranger, looked absolutely annoyed by this scene. "If no action is taken she will just drown." he said to them. What he did next to everyone, including Frigga by surprise. He gently pushed the lady who held the knife away from Rowena's body and took the knife. "Hold her down, all of you!" he demanded in a deep voice. Ripping the shirt, exposing her chest, he ripped the bra quickly to let the pressure of her chest but kept her well covered when the bra was removed. Loki felt a moment of jealousy but knew he had to get a grip. To Loki, it was as if he was violating her but he had his reasons why.

Cila, was concentrating, looking at the nanos, he controlled them with his mind, they quickly covered his hand and dispersed.

Talking to the healers and asking for certain items, they made her drink something that caused her to stop coughing. As he went in, he cut her open on her rib, there were some layers he had to go through and she was loosing blood. Cila, knew, but he had to get the rib back in place. As he dug his hand into her body, everyone flinched and looked away in disgust. Except for Loki, he watched everything he did.

"Is this not the human, who gave the oath of education?" he said to Frigga, whom nodded. He smirked and nodded at her. He remained silent as he continued to dig and then said, "Human anatomy is a very delicate thing. Intriguing and amazing."

"How do you know of such things?" Thor asked.

"I've dabbled and have had the pleasure of learning about them," He told them, and then paused to look at their reaction, which was a bit uncomfortable. "On earth of course. Many years ago… " he assured them, as she continued with is work.

"The nanos are unsure of where to go because she is damaged in more than one place." Cila told the healers.

They watched as Cila continued the surgery, then he gave a nod as the nanos mimicked the lungs outline and saw that the rupture was deeper than he thought, as he went in he felt it where the rupture was. The nanos were acting like a video of where he was, because an outline of his hand was there. Quickly he traced the cut and grabbed the two ends and pinched it, "Found it." He quietly said. Rowena's body suddenly jerked.

In a flash, Loki had seen her in her mind but quickly disappeared again. Closing his eyes, he tried to look for her again but she was nowhere to be found.

Cila had stopped for a second to look at Loki. There was something he sensed but he was unsure. Rowena's breathing had suddenly become rapid, he knew he had to seal the wound as soon as possible. His fingers acted like stitches, placing them together and closing it. Before he knew it, he saw blood filling up in her mouth and oozing out.

"Stay with me little girl." He said as he looked to the nanos that were floating above them, quickly they entered inside of her and mended the bone and the cut on her skin. It was the only time her body didn't reject the nanos help.

"Turn her over to the side, gently." He commanded the healers. The blood came pouring out of her mouth. As they held her Cila applied pressure to her back, then realized the scars. Taking a quick glimpse he traced one of the scars with his fingers and then stopped when he noticed from his peripherals the Healers and Frigga watching. "Lay her back again." He ordered.

Cila could see that there was still a lot of blood in her lungs and she was able to breathe through one lung. The breathing had become somewhat ragged and stable. There was still too much blood in one of her lungs, "Whatever happens next, keep her down!" he told the Healers. Wielding the knife, he lifted it up ready to stab her chest. Everyone started to yell, all except Loki, whom reacted quickly by holding onto his wrist.

"Cila, what are you doing?" he growled.

"I'm relieving the blood in her lungs before she drowns in it." Responding in a calm tone, "I would not be careless to kill her after I have healed her." Reassuring Loki with a hint of annoyance.

Loki let go of his wrist and placed his hands on her shoulders. Reluctantly he looked at Rowena, he knew he was going to feel this wound. The connection with Rowena was gone for the moment, it was faint, but it was there.

The knife cut deep into her skin, just by her breast bone, the blood started to ooze quickly but Rowenas body jerked a bit as Loki held her down. Though he did stab her in the lungs again, he knew the nanos would patch it up. There was blood everywhere, on the table, on her chest on her neck, she was covered in it and so was Cila. Loki felt the warmth of the blood on his hands, this was part of her lifeline. Still the connection was faint like her pulse, slow and not improving. Closing his eyes, he waited to find her. He felt nothing when he stabbed her; which made him more confused. Was the connection now broken? Was he free?

Something wasn't right and Cila and Loki could tell.

"She's stable, only just." he told Frigga as she made her way to the table and started to grab a cloth to wipe her mouth and face. "The amount of blood loss is great, we will need to replenish her."

"I know the right concoction." Frigga said.

"We need more than a concoction, we need blood. Is there another human here who could give her blood?" he asked as he looked to Loki and Frigga, "And I don't advise any one any non-humans to donate blood, her body will reject anyone whose not of human species."

"How is that possible?" Frigga asked as she continued to clean her up and watched as the blood slowly stopped flowing from her chest. Cila commanded the nanos to patch her up, leaving a red mark. Shaking his head, "I am not sure why. I just know the limits of a human body. All the while we must keep her sedated as long as possible if she is to recover." He said as he took off her glasses. Puzzled at the device she wore, he looked through them and was nodded. Moving the hair away from her neck that was covered in blood, he continued to clean her up.

**_So it wasn't what you expected. Feedback. . ._ **


	28. The Embassador

Loki remained silent. There was nothing he could do, at least not at the moment. Stepping away from them, he went to wash his hands as the Healers and Cila cleaned her up. Frigga too stepped away and went to Lady Sif and Thor, "Lady Sif," she wanted an explanation. "Did you attack her?"

"I did. Only under the circumstances she would do the same. I was teaching her-" Lady Sif was stopped when Frigga scoffed, "Teaching her?" there was a tone of annoyance. "Teach her what?"

"Mother, that was my bidding." Thor had finally spoken.

"Thor, what did you do?" she said with grief in her tone.

"Loki and I agreed that she would do well with some self-defense. It only seemed natural."

"Natural?" Frigga couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Thor said you had given us permission." Loki added.

"Permission? I gave no permission."

"If she is to roam our halls and stay with us, is it not right that she learns to fight and be-"

"Thor, she is a fighter in different ways, but not like this! She is a fighter in words, in her beliefs, in her principles! Not a fighter in war!" she said with fright in her tone.

"We believed it was a benefit for her. You had said so yourself, she is a fighter, I was under the impression that it was physical not verbal."

"She fought to defend herself, not for play. And her opponents were nothing like us. They were humans, who attacked her." Frigga told them, as they all remained silent. This was news to Thor and Sif, Loki on the other hand had known about this.

"Humans, attacking her? Why?" he said with disbelief,

"Do you not remember how quick a human went down when you punched them?" Frigga asked them. "Do you not remember what it took to fight a human and be beaten so easily?" she asked them as she paused and waited for an answer but there was none.

"It didn't take much strength and you know were never on your knees because of a human." She answered for him. "I see the good intentions but you must remember, she's not made to fight."

"She can be. I've seen it." Loki quietly said, causing to turn their attentions to him. "How would you have known? If you are referring to when she first arrived, that was different." She said to him.

"No, it wasn't-" he thought better than to continue. There would be questions from Frigga if he explained the night she bonded with him. "We must tread carefully. Especially with humans. You and Loki had agreed to protect her, do not break that promise."

Looking at Sif, "I understand your intentions, but you must know your limits, Sif. You are a great warrior but you must know restraint and discipline when it comes to humans."

Sif bowed her head and kept her eyes down, "I am sorry my Queen. It shall never happen again."

"It shan't. Y our lessons will be resume when she awakes and that is, if she awakes. However, if she does, it'll take much longer for her to trust us again."

"Just when we had her at her best." Thor agreed.

"Then we must do our best so that she may see the good in us." Frigga told them as she walked back to Cila and the Healers, who were tending to a comatose Rowena.

For the rest of the night, everyone retreated back to their chambers, all except Loki. He couldn't sleep he was restless. Something wasn't right. He felt as if he was free from the bonds but still there was some sort of thin string holding on. Roaming around the Library, he was practicing his spells, waiving his hands and burning a book then extinguishing it with ease, and with no damage to the book. At times, he would turn a book into an animal and go back to being a book. At times he would rummage through the books and scan through them to find the answers. Why was he still connected? Or was he? Was the bond gone?

Still there was nothing but a faint beating of her heart. There was nothing he could do and yet, he wanted to. He wanted out. Loki wanted to pull that last thin string and rip it apart. To be separated from her and let her go. Though, something was nagging him to stay.

Again he closed his eyes to try and find her but he couldn't.

For the next few days Rowena remained in her coma, which placed everyone and especially Frigga in fear. Odin was convinced that she had passed but her body was still fighting. Frigga, in secrecy, asked Loki if he could still feel the connection but he told her it was faint. Frigga knew if she had passed, the connection would break or she assumed. It may be different between a God and Human but it had to work the same way.

Frigga would visit Rowena in her bed, she had no color on her face but she wasn't pale as death. Taking Cila's advice, she knew that recovery was key and rest was important. Frigga was forever grateful that Cila was there at the right place at the right time.

Thor and Loki were surprised to see him when he very rarely visited.

Cila's came from a realm called, Horran. Horran was home to many powerful beings and their magic is very powerful. In the past, they were in conflict and fighting over resources in different planets and galaxy's. Both realms, Horran and Asgard, powerful and majestic in their own ways, they fought for leadership from the other realms. In time, Odin's father won and banished them from becoming one of the protectors of the realms. They had so much to offer and so much to teach, but they knew where they were not needed.

Ions passed and Frigga convinced Odin to send out the olive branch and let them resolve their conflicts and work together. Odin couldn't agree, until Loki went to Horran and made peace with them. Loki negotiated with the King, whom was very rarely seen and Cila being the son of the King and an ambassador to Horran. Loki and Cila had found they had more in common, than just a kingdom. They had magic. To say that they were friends was something they would both never admit. More like comrades in magic. Cila and Loki exchanged spells and books, eventually, leading to Frigga. Frigga took a great liking to Cila, though Odin, was reluctant. It was not easy to befriend a King whose father waged war against Asgard.

In time, the conflict had resolved but had not made a truce to unite kingdoms; they were in talks, the politics that were involved were a little more than messy, especially after years of fighting and banishment.

For Thor, Cila was an enigma. He could display himself very regal and powerful but would sound indifferent and detached to things that did not interest him. Cila was cunningly smart though, not like Loki, he did it without magic. It was easy as determining the personality or the life of a person, he could see their flaws and their strengths, which was easy enough to use against them or to empower. All he did was look at them. His appearance alone was enough to make people lure in to him, with his dark black curly hair, his blue-green shiny eyes and his smile that rose with his high cheekbones, women were quickly attracted to it, but would be easily put off the moment he opened his mouth.

Yet, he was very reserved with the Odisons. He was trying to make peace, not conflict. It was rare that he had any respect for anyone or very rarely gave it to anyone carelessly but he had the greatest respect for Frigga. After all it was she who started the idea of making a truce with Horran.

**_Later that night. . ._ **

Cila walked into the healing room to check on his patient. The quiet but sleeping-like-death patient laid there. Her Midgard clothes were gone and wore a simple white tunic.

Grabbing her hand he looked at the rings she wore, they were simply worthless but they were unique in design. Running his hands up her arms in a smooth way. The color of her skin was a very light tan color but easy enough to see her veins as he traced them. There were a few patched of discolored skin and strange smoothness, like she had been burned. Her arms had a slight purple color, it was a bruising of where Sif had punched her and she blocked it. Tracing the bruise in a soft manner, causing her to get goosebumps. He felt them rise and his cupid lips gave a smirk, as he closed in to her shoulder, feeling the smoothness of her skin. Slowly he traced his hands to her neck, then to her ears. They were small but it framed her face so well. Her coma body reacted when her ear twitched.

Leaning in to look at her face he stroked her cheek, they had no color, the last time he saw her she had color on her face.

Tracing her lips with his fingers his green-blue eyes looked at her pale soft pink lips, they were slightly parted. He saw that she had a scar on her left temple but the hair hid it. Gently, he moved her hair apart a little and traced it. It was about almost the length of his middle finger and he had long fingers. Rowena had nice skin, it wasn't flawless like the Asgardians maidens, but those little spots and a few marks seem to make up her beauty. It was evident that she doesn't try hard to look beautiful because in Cila's opinion, she didn't need it.

Unbuttoning part of her Tunic, on her right side he could see a scab where her stab wound was. It was strange that it would scab; but remembered that it was the human's way of healing themselves.

Up close, he could see she had many small scars on her arms and on part of her body. Lifting up her tunic to reveal where he had cut her by her ribs, the nano's had repaired part of the skin but it was taking a while for her body to repair the rest of it. It had also turned a purple and blue color. Tender to the touch when he pressed on it.

Tracing the cut, his finger trailed near her breast and saw they were very ample and perky. Quickly he moved away from it and followed down to her waist and hipbone. If he remembered correctly, humans would say she had a body for rearing a child.

Cila could see that she wasn't as small as most Harron woman; she wasn't athletic as the Asgardian women. Rowena was curvy in her own way, short but curvy and athletic to the human standards, she was active and he could see it in her body. Her forearms were strong and so were her legs. Rowena's leg twitched as she inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly. Her chest rose and fell.

And then, Cila's remembered something from his time in earth long ago. Slowly he leaned with his ear to her chest to her right. He waited to hear something but there was nothing, except her breathing. Again, he leaned in and placed the weight of his head on her chest again, looking up at her face as she slept. Still there was nothing. Placing his hand on her chest he waited to feel the bump and there it was. Moving swiftly to the right side, he placed his head on her chest on the right side, shifting his head a little more to the middle by her breast and then he heard it.

"The heart." He whispered with a smile. Placing his hands on her arms to press his head a little more on her chest and closing his eyes, it was the sweetest sound and one he had not heard in a long time. A footstep had interrupted his moment. Opening his eyes quickly he saw a Healer walk in but had vanished.

Rowena was still in the same position, undisturbed and untouched.

. . . . . . . . . . .

**_Cila? Yay or nay? Quite the interesting person. Let me know what you think._ **


	29. Coma

**I needed a good push for my next chapter. I was ever so impatient and annoyed. I was not happy with the previous writings but I got something out of it. Thank you all for waiting ever so patiently. **

Loki sat in his room writing and learning his new studies, it was a very boring night with nothing to do. Their lessons were placed on hold since Rowena was still in her coma. It was boring, he admitted. Everyone admitted it. Even though she had been teaching them for few days, they were still very much interested in her lessons. They wanted more. It was not what they had expected; the lessons were anything but boring. They had questions; she had the answers to fill their curiosity. Loki, may have not said much in the room but he learned as he listened to the questions and answers.

Putting down the book he walked away from the desk.

Suddenly felt a very light tug in his mind.

Loki stopped. Stood still and waited again. Did he imagine that?

Then a tug.

"Rowena." He called out and there was nothing.

Again he felt the tug, it was Rowena! _'Where are you?' _he asked her. It guided him, using the connection he pulled on it very delicately, closing his eyes, finally he found her.

_Rowena was in her library. The books were a mess; some were stacked on the floor some were organized. Some posters on the walls that had been torn and some of them were new. A map of the world with pins on them, all the places she wanted to go. He was in her deepest thoughts and secret, it was all here. He could hear whispers coming from the books, passing them, there were a few that were hostile and some that were calm and happy. _

_Loki walked up to her and saw that Rowena was sitting in the middle of it all. She was uninjured, not a single scratch on her. Remaining very calm and reserved while flipping through the pages, she looked at peace. Paying no mind to him she continued to read. _

"_Rowena." Loki called to get her attention but she didn't respond. "Rowena, look at me." He told her but she never did. _

_ "Rowena, get up."_

_ "No. I won't." said a crying Rowena. The sound was coming from one of the books. "I don't want to be punished. I didn't do anything!" the voice screamed. _

_ Loki was looking for the source of the sound. It was a distressed Rowena but young. It started screaming and crying. 'I promise, I'll be good! I didn't want to hit him but I had to protect myself. Don't leave me here!' the young Rowena screamed and the sound echoed. _

_ Loki found the source, it was a book, covered and tattered, there was blood on the cover. Opening it he heard the screams and lashes hitting skin. 'Stop please!' she screamed. Pleading with her life, he still heard the lashes hitting her harder and screaming harder. Placing his hands on the cover, opening it. _

_A hand instantly grabbed the book and disappeared. The room went completely silent. The room vanished and Rowena stood in front of him. _

"_You're not supposed to be here." Rowena said in a low voice as she stared hard at him. _

"_And yet I am." He paused to watch her reaction as he took a step forward, she wasn't afraid nor was she holding back, she was in her own comfort and strong. Loki liked seeing her like this, but knew it would end soon. _

"_Come back." Loki said calmly. _

"_To where? To your world? I quite like where I am." She told him with a small laugh and walked around him. Rowena was taunting him and Loki reacted calmly to this. It was obvious that they were in her mind and he needed to remain calm, if she knew anything about controlling anyone who is in her mind, she could very well hurt him. Staying calm was the best solution but he knew he had to tell her the truth. _

"_Liar. You dabble in your memories and in your pain, just so you can escape from us? Why are you here?" _

"_No, the question is why are you here?" she retorted back, "Why are you in my mind? Am I dreaming or are you messing with my head? For all I know you could be violating my body? Why can't you leave me alone?"_

"_You called to me."_

"_Called? What are you talking about?"_

"_Come now, don't act cute."_

"_I am not cute."_

"_You are when you're angry."_

"_Call me cute one more time!" she said as she raised her hand waved her hand, a book quickly came flying to his face, slapping him hard. "I didn't call you." she growled at him, making the room shake, causing Loki to temporary loose his grip on her as he recovered from the slap/ _

"_Yes you did." he quickly intervened as he tried to grab her but vanished and reappeared behind him. _

"_I didn't! I never did such thing!"_

"_Then why are we connected still?"_

"_I don't catch. Why is it only you who can latch on to me? Why can't Thor or Frigga?" _

_Loki remained silent and shook his head, "I wish I had the answers. I wish I could detach myself from you-"_

"_Then try!"_

"_I can't."_

"_Well you better try harder." She said with fury making the ground shake._

_Loki placed his hands up to show he meant no harm. "I can't! I can't, even if I tried." He told her with truth, as they remained silent and staring at each other. Loki could see that she was in conflict with herself. There were echoes of voices in the background, talking to her and fighting her. They were quiet but he could hear them and their words. _

"_Come back with me."_

"_No." she said bluntly. _

_Rowena just looked at him and walked away, "I've been hurt enough and I am tired of these games. I am tired of trying to work with all of you and I end up getting hurt."_

_Loki advanced forward but she disappeared. Looking around he knew she was there, "I will find you!" he said as his voice echoed. _

"_And I will run. I will run as long as I can." The voice echoed back. _

_Loki knew he needed her to come back and he was going about it the wrong way. Force was not something she took lightly, he should've known that from the start but it was what he knew. _

"_Rowena, please, hear me out." Approaching the fiery situation in a calm manner. "I don't want you to be afraid. I want you to be comfortable with me." He said to her, but there was no answer. _

"_You can run. You can run for the rest of your life, unless you fight the one thing that you fear. If I am it, then you may fight me. I will not harm you. All I ask, is that you come back and wake up from this deep slumber." still no answer from her. "Rowena. . ." he called to her again and still no answer. _

"_When my mother is set with a plan, she will see it through. It is meant with good intentions, of course. I can see why my mother insisted we learn about humans. To strive for survival and knowledge is nothing short of a willingness to fight has shown me how humans will do what it takes to survive. For us Gods, we are learning to honor and appreciate the way you are." He said to her and sat down and crossed his legs, as if he was waiting for the right time. Still there was a stiffening silence. He could feel her but he couldn't tell where._

"_My mother is trying. Don't punish her for trying to give us an education and with a teacher she hand picked." he pleaded in a low voice. _

"_Kidnapped." Rowena corrected him. _

"_Ah, yes, kidnapped. Well, if you see it that way-"_

"_What are you trying to say? Get to the point!" Rowena asked him._

"_Don't punish my mother for our mistakes. We are learning from you and I am sure, you are too." He said with a childish grin. _

"_You're trying to convince me, aren't you?" Rowena said from behind and she was behind him, with her arms crossed. Loki quickly turned around and grabbed her arm, "Caught you!" he said as he jerked her in his arms__. __And in an instant in that struggle he rushed her into his mind. Why? He didn't know why, he just knew he needed to find a place where he could control her and convince her. _

_It was a hard crash into his mind and it wasn't what Rowena thought it would be. They had landed in Garden. It was a beautiful garden, with flowers blooming of all colors and types. Some she had never seen and some she was familiar with. Far away she could see Asgard, they were outside of the city. _

_Loki stood next to holding her arm, it wasn't a tight grip but it was there if she would run. Rowena felt a bit dizzy from the exchange and leaned on Loki to stabilize herself. "What? Where am I?" she said as she looked at Loki than to herself, he had dressed her in a long flowy dress, navy blue color, it hugged her body so well it ended by her hip and it flowed nicely, with her hair down. He didn't want her any other way, just as she was. _

"_This is-" she stopped to admire the scenery, there were no words for this and it made Loki proud. For once, he had her silenced and then she said, "How did you do that? How do you get off on controlling me?" she asked him, stepping away from him. _

_Loki rolled his eyes, 'Why can you just enjoy the moment?' he thought to himself. _

_Then she heard a giggle not far from them. It was Frigga, looking very much the same with but with a young boy, about 5 years old. He was a very cute child, with black hair and blue eyes, he wore a green and black tunic. Walking hand in hand while giggling and admiring the flowers. _

_Rowena couldn't believe what she was seeing, this was a vulnerable moment and he was sharing it with her. Frigga looked exactly the same, which came as no surprise, but Loki, he looked so small and so innocent. _

_He ran towards Rowena, but stopped as he looked passed her. It was obvious he couldn't see her but she it was almost too good of an act. Rowena looked behind her to see where he was looking, it was the sunset with moons in the galaxy. Loki pointed to them and said, "Mother, I want to go there." _

_Frigga kneeled by him and smiled, "We can and we will. First, we must learn about them."_

"_How will we learn? Do they have magic? Can I be as powerful as you?" Loki was set on asking so many questions, that Frigga gently grabbed his cheek. "My dear Loki, I will give you all the knowledge I can give, if it means protecting you. However, if I find that you are causing mischief, I will not teach you magic. I heard what you did to your brother, Thor. It was not nice of you to turn his drink into dirt."_

_Loki just gave a small innocent smile and batted his eyelashes. "I apologized to brother." _

"_Yes you have but he was still unhappy. You are brothers and you must learn to love one another. Remember that."_

"_But what if he pushes me around?"_

"_Then you come to me."_

"_Yes, Mother."_

_Rowena was surprised to see how much love Frigga harbored for her sons, in a way, she envied them because that was a love she had never known. It was strange to see this, almost awkward. Her heart felt a tug of sadness she had to look away. _

_Loki felt her emotions, turning to her he said, "Are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine." She lied to him and he knew it. _

"_No, you're not."_

_Rowena didn't say another word as she watched Loki and Frigga walking hand in hand away from them. The love they had shown for one another was not overbearing but it was enough to show how caring they were to each other. She had nothing to show for it. _

"_Rowena, what troubles you." Loki asked. _

"_Everything." She whispered as she folded her arms, guarding herself. Loki reached to grab her arm for reassurance but she stepped away from him and shook her head. "Don't." was all she could say as she looked away. _

"_Please don't act this way." Loki said as he reached for her again but thought better of it. _

"_So you brought me here to show how much your mother loves you. That's nice." There was no distasteful tone, it was calm, meaning every word of it._

"_My mother always thinks of us before herself, always has and for that, I love her for it." He told her, facing her and looking at her. "Come back. Please."_

"_I can't-" Rowena quickly interjected, this was not easy for her. It was not her place and she was not ready. She harbored too much fear and anger at all of them and she was more afraid of what she would do. Not to them but to herself. Shaking her head she protected herself from Loki's words. _

"_I will not force you but if it is too long, then I must." He said in slight harsh tone and yet Rowena, said nothing. "Do you prefer solitude? Do you hold loneliness as a friend?" Loki asked. _

"_Loneliness has been my friend for many years and because of it, I have learned a lot. I am an introvert by nature. I don't just let anyone in; you don't get to shuffle my life to accommodate you and your wants and needs. Trust is important and I need time to gain it. What happens if I come back? Will you hurt me? Will you still treat me like I am worthless? Because I know I am anything but! I just say things you want to hear so everyone can back off and stay away."_

_Loki remained silent as he observed her, there was a point she had made and he wasn't arguing with it. She was almost one in the same as him. Still a God but an outsider in many ways but nothing he couldn't handle. _

_The flowers started blossom more as night fell, Rowena watched far in amazement and gave a small smile. Loki could not help himself as he gently reached for her face and traced her jaw line. Rowena stood frozen as she stared at him. His eyes traced her face where his fingers touched. Stroking her cheek with his thumb and cupping her face with his hands, she felt warmth. Instinctively she closed her eyes, even her face showed a great deal of pain. It was hard not to ignore it. _

_There was a moment of wanting her but he knew he couldn't just grab her. He needed to gain her trust that feeling of their connection seemed to have gotten stronger. Loki could feel it, it was rushing through his body so quickly he was breathing hard. Placing his other hands on the other side of her face, he felt her lean in to his hand. Rowena wanted to embrace him but she was too afraid. Opening her eyes, she saw his blue eyes turn green, taking another step to her, still hesitant she stayed where she was. There was no way she would touch him without breaking her barriers. _

"_I am-" Loki started, he wanted to tell her something but how could he put it in to words._

_Rowena had suddenly taken a step back. Loki was taken back, what did he do to scare her?_

_Suddenly she was jerked backwards, making Rowena grunt and fall to the ground. "What are you doing?" she cried to him as she felt a strange sensation in her stomach, it scared her for a moment. "I am doing nothing!" Loki confessed as he grabbed her arms to pick her up but before she knew it she was being dragged and it was a very painful experience. "Loki! What are you doing?" she yelled, as she had no control._

_Loki was lost for words, he ran after her, stepping over the beautiful flowers as Rowena was being dragged by an invisible force. Being abruptly stopped and so did Loki. He wasn't sure what kind of magic this was; he had to approach her carefully. Rowena could see in his eyes that he was confused. _

"_Stay where you are and look at me." He told her._

_Rowena inhaled and exhaled to regain composure,"I am trying, but something is pulling me and it hurts! What's happening Loki?" her voice broke a bit, this was not a joke or a trick she could endure. This was something she had absolutely no control of. _

"_I am not sure but you must remain calm. Where does it hurt?" he said in calm tone. _

"_My stomach. On my left-" in a blink of an eye she was pulled away from the ground and into the sky, "Loki!" she screamed while reaching for him but to no avail. _

_Loki jumped to try and find her but she was not there. Rowena was gone from his mind. Closing his eyes to find her, he felt the connection and followed it. He could feel her but he couldn't see her. As he flew, there was a moment of desperation. Then it happened ever so subtle, he was blocked. It wasn't Rowena's doing, she was in his mind and he had the control. This was not something he had not known and never had their connection be interrupted by an outside force. _


	30. The Apology

Loki opened his eyes and rushed to the healing room. "Who would dare interrupt me?" he growled. This was something a mystery and he was going to understand why, this was new magic and he was going to understand it.

A short scream echoed the hall, near the healing room. He ran inside and saw Rowena trying to get out of the bed while clutching her left ribs. The healers surrounded her trying urge her to go back to bed. "Get away from me, all of you!" Rowena yelled at them, while waiving her arms, although she was blind as a bat she could see their outline. She had woken up in a very angry mood and in a rather docile state. Rowena legs were almost like jelly and was leaning on the bed, trying to take a step she found that her feet were not ready. The muscles in her body were not ready for all this movement that she crumbled to the ground.

Loki and the Healers quickly reacted by trying to pick her back up but she refused, "Stop, stop, stop!" yelling at them while trying to push them off but with little force since her muscles were like jello, "Put me down now!" she demanded.

"You need to be in bed!" Loki insisted.

"No! Just let me stay here!" she pushed them off with what strength she had and even then, it wasn't a lot. There was sudden twinge of pain from her left rib. "Every one just stop!" she yelled, which worked, causing them to move away but caused another jolt of pain. She was now sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed. Her feet were slightly useless, she couldn't really move them at the moment. Blinking to try and adjust her eyesight, she rubbed them.

"Everyone just let me have a moment. I just woke up." placing her hands up in the air. "Nobody touch me. Especially, you!" then pointing to the outline of Loki. There was a rush of blood to her head causing her to close her eyes and feel more dizziness.

"What the hell happened?" she said to herself while trying to massage her temples.

"You were indisposed." Loki said while crouching down.

"No really?!" she said with sarcasm, feeling a headache coming on. "Who woke me up?"

The question had puzzled him, some had woken her and she was not happy. Sure, she was not ready but when Loki convinced her, she was suddenly dragged. "What do you remember?" Loki asked cautiously.

Rowena gazed passed him and sat there in silence. Loki posed a good question that even she wasn't sure what had happened. Her head was in a scramble and placing the pieces back was hard. Closing her eyes, taking a deep breath in and then it hit her.

"I was punched in the ribs! Sif, beat the crap out of me and then a soldier carried me here and he had really nice eyes." she said with a small smile, all the while avoiding Loki. "And then I blacked out and. . ." she paused to think and blinked a few times. "Loki, how long was I out?"

"5 nights and 4 days."

Rowena gave a weak sigh, while blinking hard to adjust her eyesight. Shaking her head she looked so confused, the same look she gave him when they were in his mind. "Something spooked me. I don't know what it was but it was like going through a black hole. I was mindlessly swimming in it and something just carried me out of it. I don't know what and I know it wasn't like a force. More like. . ." she paused and scowled and hoped that Loki could understand, "someone. Not something." whispering.

"Someone?" he repeated.

"I think so." she nodded as her gazed passed him again.

It was evident to Loki that she didn't remember their conversation and something- someone had pulled her out of her slumber. Rowena wasn't scared just concerned, that this was out of her depth. Loki then saw that her white tunic had a trace of blood on her left side. Reaching over to touch it, Rowena seized up and closed herself off from him. "Don't." she said.

"You're bleeding." he pointed to her left side.

Rowena hesitantly moved her arm away and saw the blood on the tunic. Lifting her arm up more to get a better look she peaked inside her tunic and saw that her cut had opened up and a small trail of blood was going down. She could just barely see it but she knew it was bad.

"What happened to me?" she asked herself.

It was then that Frigga walked in with a mixture of panic and happiness. "Rowena!" she exclaimed as waved to her healers to get off the floor, "Words can't express how happy I am to see you have woken."

As the healers gathered around Rowena, she quickly interjected, "Don't touch me. I can pick myself up."

"Please don't be difficult, they are only here to help."

"Don't touch me." she warned them, she was not ready for anyone to approach her.

Loki was quick to react, "Mother, let her go." he said holding on to her arm. "She's not ready for anyone to touch her, just yet. Not after her previous encounter."

Rowena struggled to get up, she was weaker than she thought as she clutched to the bed post. Breathing in and out to get some strength somewhere she slowly managed to place her feet on the ground and hull herself over into the bed.

Frigga was indeed happy but she knew it was going to be a while until Rowena they would were in her good graces. "Leave, all of you." she told her healers as bowed and did what they were told. Frigga looked to Loki and nodded, indicating the same for him. Loki was reluctant, why would she do something like this? But, he did as he was told and nodded his head.

Frigga retrieved her glasses and handed it to Rowena. Finally she could see and got a better look at her cut. Rowena had an idea of what was going to happen but then again, she didn't know how to feel or react after sleeping for almost a week.

"What happened to me? I am not sure where to start or what to say?" Rowena said quietly as she applied pressure on her left wound.

"And yet, I know. I know exactly what to say." Frigga said calmly as she moved to check her wounds but Rowena flinched. "No, don't touch. I am not-" she paused and sighed, "This is what happens when I place my trust in anyone." pointing to the fact that she was wounded, emphasizing that she let her own guard down. Physically and mentally.

"It wasn't meant to happen?"

"Then what was? I am pretty sure I was going to die, again. I felt it."

"I fought for you. I fought to keep you alive. Is that not enough trust?"

Rowena paused and looked away. "That's all I've been. Injured or on the brink of death. Ever since I arrived, it's all you guys deal with when it comes to me. What's the point of having me?" she said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Trust? I have none! I can't even trust myself at times. How the hell do I trust anyone else?" she raised her voice a bit. Rowena was feeling some guilt, Frigga had nothing to do with this and she was taking it out on her.

"I just want-" Rowena's voice cracked a bit, "I just want to-" she tried again but there were no words. There were no words to describe what she wanted because she didn't know what she wanted anymore.

They knew they weren't going to let her back home and even if she did. Repairing her life back would strenuous and hard. The idea of working two jobs and going back to school to finish was a thought that sounded like hell all over again. But then again, even here it was hell, she never really belonged anywhere, except at school. The only place she knew she could excel and find her calling. Even now, she was cursing herself for attracting attention.

"How long were you watching me?" she asked her.

"I don't understand." Frigga asked.

"When I was on earth, what possessed you to watch me? Why not someone who was actually good or anyone who was willing to do this job?" Rowena said with such disdain. There was a feeling of disgust within herself. "Maybe you could've talked it through before you kidnapped me! I may have- no, I would have been alright with the idea or at least after I graduated. Did you not think about asking me and not trying to force me into it?"

Frigga remained silent.

Then there was a moment of clarity, she didn't feel disgusted, just annoyed. "Even if I beg, I can't go back now. There is nothing for me there! I am probably considered missing and they're trying to find my body. Which they won't find! And all my stuff, gone! Except for my bag I came with. I basically don't exist and no one would know I am alive and well. Except," she paused, "not that anyone wanted me in the first place." she said in a sad tone. Shaking it off she had to make her point, "Don't make me feel obligated. Don't make me feel like prisoner. Make me feel like I am welcomed and maybe I can ease my mind."

"You are right." Frigga said instantly.

"You are not a prisoner and you are not obligated. You are my guest- No, not anymore. You are now a citizen of Asgard and Midgard. A child of two worlds."

Rowena's stomach lurched. This was one of the fleeting moment she only read in fictional books and saw in movies. "I- uh, I am-" she stuttered.

"Yes, I will give you what you want-"  
>"With in reason, I know." Rowena lifted her eyebrow.<p>

"But I want you to understand that I am not treating you as an object. You are not an object, you are important to me, to us, to Asgard."

Rowena remained silent as she listened to her and felt a twinge in her heart, she had never felt wanted or important but were her words true?

Frigga held her hands and gave a small reassuring squeeze, "I can see that you have never known love. True love from a mother. Tell me, why did your mother and father leave you?"

Rowena was shocked that she even cared or was even asking about this, shaking her head she responded, "You really don't need to know all this-"

"But I must know. I must know these things so that I can understand you better."

"There is nothing to understand about me, I am me and they never existed in my life. They left me to fend for the myself and I turned out to be just fine. I never wanted anything from them." she argued while her voice broke.

"And that is just what you need, love."

"What? No! As far as I know I have and always been doing fine without it."

"Nobody soul in this universe can live without love and without love, you're just a horrible being."

"Maybe I am horrible being. Maybe I like being just that-" she tried to argue back but was suddenly calmed when Frigga pulled her into a hug. Leaving her frozen in place, not reciprocating the hug. Rowena wanted to pull away but some how she gave a calm and almost motherly vibe, if that's what she could call it.

Frigga calmly breathed in and out. Rowena could feel her breathing as her warmth radiated and into her. She could feel it. Her heart was thumping hard and her chest was

"You know love." she said to her as her words seeped into her, "You can give love in many ways but you are afraid." she paused as she pulled away and then placed her hand on her face, "You have nothing to fear."

Rowena scowled, "I have everything to fear. I have the right to fear love if it hurts me."

"And you punish yourself because of it."

"Because I protect myself the pain. Like the pain you have all instilled on me."

"I gave my promise to you that I would protect you and I have failed you. And for that, I am truly sorry."

Rowena could sense that her words were true. She was anything but cruel, she forgave only when they deserved it. Who was she kidding, she wasn't a monster, she was a human being. Wasn't forgiveness a factor of love? Maybe she was just to kind for her own good.

"You have a great purpose. I can feel it. I can see it." Frigga continued.

"I don't." she frowned,

"Let yourself learn to love."

"I love books. Isn't that enough?"

"Books are but objects. They don't give love."

"Apparently, you've never read the fictional characters as I have." she said with a snigger.

Frigga gave a smile, it was evident that she was making a connection with her and she had been waiting for some time.

"So what do we do now?" Rowena asked as she straightened herself out.

"I'm sorry?"

"What do we do? Go back to what we were doing?"

"I suppose so, however, I believe there is something you want to say." Frigga said.

"Yeah, there are a few things."

"Within reason." Frigga said.

"I figured you'd say that."

Taking a deep breath in and exhaling, she started, "Don't punish Sif, she didn't realize what she was doing. Just remind them to be easy on me. I am not as strong as you guys, I am very frail if you haven't noticed." reminding her.

"I have made it clear to everyone."

"I can fight, you know?"

"Yes I know you can. But there is no need for you to fight us."

"And yet, I'd feel better if I did practice fighting. I want to, but not under anyone, just by myself. The last thing I need is someone hurting me again."

"I can promise you that."

"Okay."

There was a pause between them, Frigga expected more from her. "Is there anything else?" she asked her.

"No. Yes. Just. . ." she paused and thought about it, "I need a few days to gather myself. I don't think I am quite ready to teach." she told her.

"Yes, another few days of rest will do you good."

It didn't take long for her to get stitched up again by the nano's on her rib. She knew her body ached, but didn't realize how much when she finally laid down to rest and felt almost lighter, as if she could float.

As she laid there, waiting for the sedative they had given to her to ease her pain and sleep with no dreams. The thought of falling into the mindless black pit, scared her and she just wanted a decent rest. Thinking about their conversation she knew that giving in was the worst thing possible but the choice was already made for her. Whatever her plans were back home were now but a dream. Part of her wanted to cry and the other wanted to yell. Accepting life as it comes.

"Curve ball again." she quietly said, as body began to rest. Staring at the ceiling, finding her eyes were slowly closing. "I want to love." she whispered suddenly. Giving a small smile. "And be loved." closing her eyes then slowly opening them. Shifting around a bit and resting her head her side. Slowly opening her eyes, she saw someone looking right at her, it was those piercing blue-green eyes, sitting next to her bedside.

Rowena was too tired to react, her muscles were weak, and fear was not something she felt. It was his eyes that had calmed her and entranced her.

"Mr. Darcy, you are late."_ s_he said in a slurred tone and then found the quiet darkness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So my girl is a Mr. Darcy kind of gal! I'll be back soon. <em>**


	31. No

**Life, life, life, oooh life! it has been bittersweet. I thoroughly enjoyed writing this and I had to stop myself. Seriously though. As usual, feedback and followings would be nice. Love my readers, thank you for following me. **

* * *

><p>"I am done! I do not want to be in the Healing room for a long time." Rowena said out loud as she placed her Midgardian clothes on. "Even if I am bleeding to death, I will fight them tooth and nail. There medicine is just as bad as the hospitals downtown on earth." she babbled on with annoyance.<p>

Before she walked out of the room, she looked at the hallways to see if anyone was coming. To her luck it was empty, she didn't think she was ready for questions or comments from the gang of Gods. That was what she planned on calling them, the Gang of Gods. Catchy, yet stupid. Rowena was fine with it, even if they weren't.

The only things he wanted to do was get out of their and read her books. She had requested a few days off but got annoyed with the Healers that she discharged herself, the next day. Especially when they forced her to get rid of her glasses and heal her eyes. The last thing she wanted was to have her shield and identity taken away from her.

Avoiding everyone was key. It was her goal. She just wanted a decent rest away from the people whom were poking and prodding her. Her release was her classroom.

Reaching her room and closing the door with haste, she finally sighed. Walking over to her desk she was able to relax. Her room was the same way as she had left it, messy with books everywhere and the writing on the board had not chanced.

Placing her head down on a stack of books to prop her up like a pillow, she hugged them and closed her eyes. Silence. It was a beautiful thing.

Then there was an overwhelming feeling of sadness. Of all things in this silence, all she could think about was never returning home. Rowena had made her peace with Frigga but not with herself. She just told it to herself but never excepted it.

Groaning in irritation, the last thing she wanted to do was cry.

Slowly hitting her head on the book, she growled, "Goddamn it!"

Covering her eyes with her hand, she felt a little trickle of water coming from her eyes.

Lifting her head and wiping them, she shook her head, then rested her head in her hands, keeping her propped.

Sighing she started humming a small tune, then started to nod her head in tune. Continuing to do this with her eyes closed, it was slowly turning into words, it was an upbeat tune to be sure. It helped to listen to music when things got rough and in this case, she had to make her own from memory, inhaling she sang a lyric from one of her favorite songs. "Mondays is for drinking to the seldom seen kid."

Opening her eyes, she jumped out of her chair in shock and felt a small jolt of pain from her left side, her wounds.

There was a man standing in front of her, watching her and looking rather bored.

"Fuck man! Don't scare me like that!" she said as she held her wounds and winced.

"Who is 'The Seldom Seen Kid?'" the stranger said in a low but amusing tone and Rowena was astonished by his tone, she had heard it before.

"What? Nobody, it's just a song." she told him as she calmed herself and rubbed her face.

"I had no intentions of startling you." the stranger said.

"Well, it is what it is. I just easily spook. Especially with you Asgardians, jumping at every waking moment to scare me." Rowena said as she sat down.

"You are mistaken, I am not an Asgardian." he said in a tight tone.

"Oh, sorry. It's just that-" she was going to continue but she finally observed the stranger.  
>Tall and well-built, like Loki but had more muscle mass, he wore himself very regal but in a different way. He wore black leather pants, high boots, with a white tunic and a black vest with red and gold trimmings. It was in very good condition, Rowena observed that he was possibility royalty. His facial features were enough to make a women swoon, the kind of face most modeling agencies wanted. Then again, most of these Gods were the same. The high cheekbones, the light color of his skin, his cupid bow lips with those piercing eyes that looked down at her, they were familiar.<p>

Rowena sighed, "I'm sorry, I just assumed you were an Asgardian." avoiding his eyes.

"You assumed wrong I am-"

"Not from here, you're from another realm or world- I can assume? Possibly royalty?" she was being bold to assume this and if he was royalty, it was probably not good to talk like this.

The stranger was taken by surprised, as he raised his head and looked down at her with his eyes. He then waved his hand and a chair quickly appeared behind him, he sat down with great posture. Making Rowena gasp at his magic, then straightened up, but not too much, since her ribs were still sore. Was magic common among Asgardians? She would have to ask Frigga that.

"Go on!" he gestured with his fingers.

Rowena had now feared to talk so boldly, especially when she didn't know him but a part of her said she could. "I'd rather not." she quietly said as she stood up. "I'm sorry, you'll have to excuse me."

"Do you fear me?" he asked in a dull tone as he cocked his head.

"No." Rowena answered quickly, then paused, her tone had said it all. "Yes. . . I don't know." giving a heavy sigh of defeat. "I've gotten to a point in my life that I fear everyone. I've opened my mouth and it's gotten me into trouble. I'd like to try and stay alive. I don't know you and I don't know what you're capable of."

"I'm capable of many things, harming a teacher is not one of them." he said as he stood up.

Rowena didn't feel intimidated by his presence like Loki, she felt like there was more to him than a stranger. Possibly, acquaintances?

"How about we introduce ourselves." she said in an nervously upbeat tone, to take away from his answer. "I feel as if I know you. You have that familiar look." she paused as she thought about it, "I think I do remember you." she said to him while pointing at him while avoiding eye contact.

"I know you do." he said responded, "It was your wonder blunder that unintentionally made it happen."

Rowena's eyebrows furrowed, she wasn't sure what he was talking about but 'wonder blunder' did the trick, then gasped. It all came back to her and then she turned a deep shade of red and bit her lip. It was the same man, but his hair was not slicked back, it was a tad messy this time.

Still the stranger remained silent and observing her.

"Oh yeah, I stumbled on your girlfriend- I mean, wife- or date?" she said with caution. She wasn't even sure what they were but she didn't want to assume.

It was then that he gave the smallest of smiles to her, which was a rare occurrence, especially with the ladies. In his realm, it was rare that he smiled to ladies, they had to earn it, but Rowena didn't have to try. The stranger waited for her reaction to his smile. Yet, Rowena did something he didn't expect, which was to shrug her shoulders and look down in shame. As if his smile didn't have a single affect on her as most women would swoon and melt at the opportunity.

"I really didn't mean to ruin your dates night." she said as she rubbed her forehead and gave a sheepish laugh. "And I didn't mean to yell at her. I was just so. . ." she paused, "overwhelmed." finishing the sentence.

"She was my concubine for the night," he told her in a nonchalant tone as he grabbed a book and flipped through it.

"Oh." she responded, an answer she wasn't expecting.

"I disposed of her after the incident." looking at a page and reading it.

"Disposed?! Right!" in slight shock tone. Rowena had to accept the fact that these Gods could have what they want, when they want.

"Are you quick to judge me?" he said in a low tone as his eyes dangerously flashed at her.

"What? No. Not at all." quickly recovering.

"We take what we want, when we want. This should be something humans are accustomed to. Am I correct to say?" he told her as he cocked his head a bit and lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, yes, to a certain degree."

"How so?"

"Oh, you know, lust, greed, power, especially power is involved. It depends on what any person wants or needs. Once they find it, they'll jump on the bandwagon and-"

"I don't understand, what is a bandwagon? Is this a transport of sorts that will give power?"

"No, it's an exaggeration. Sorry, I should think about what I say before I say- too many earth lingos." she gave a short laugh, the first laugh she had in a while and it felt good. The laugh she gave was something to behold, the first genuine smile and laugh he had ever seen from a human. He was entranced.

"And, what do you want, Rowena?" he bluntly said as he advanced towards her, making an emphases on the word, 'you.' He was so adamant on watching her every move and understanding her.

Although she was taken by surprised that he knew her name, she placed it all together that the kingdom would be talking about her and they would know her name. This man or God came with a reason, it was to see her, to talk to her, he knew about her but not in the flesh, so to speak.

Shrugging her shoulders and placing her hands in her pocket she became a bit relaxed. "A name for starters and where you're from." she said with a smile.

The stranger then nodded his head, standing up straight he bowed slowly and reached out his hand in front of her.

"I am Cila's. I come from the Kingdom of Harron, the 10th of the realms that are in this constellation. Descendent and heir to the Harron throne." he said as he watched and waited on her to react.

Rowena wasn't sure why he had his hand by her, as if he was waiting for her to hand him something. "I gather you're not familiar with my importance and rank." Cila looked a bit irked.

"Yeah, sorry. I have no idea what you're talking about. But you're from outer space, which is exciting! It's nice to meet you." As she grabbed his hand and gave a firm grasp and shook it. She felt a slight shock and swiped her hand away from him.

Cila didn't expect her to be so rough and no one was allowed to touch him unless given permission. Even though he gave it to her, she did in a way that was alien to him. He wore a look of confusion and Rowena knew it, "Oh, yeah. This is how we greet other people." she realized what she did wrong. "It's a habit. Sorry, I didn't tell you." she cringed, realizing that how comfortable she was becoming with him and way too soon.

"You apologize too much." he scolded her. As he gave her a stern look, reached for her hand, this time, it was warm and slightly electrifying, just as he remembered when he touched her for the first time. Slowly raising it to his mouth he leaned down and kissed it.

Rowena raised an eyebrow as he held it longer than intended. Sliding her hand away from his, she nodded her head skeptically. "So, Cila. That is an interesting name." she said as she walked back to her desk, nervously fixing her books one of them fell and caught it. However, her quick reaction caused her to wince and grab on to her rib, she felt a jolt of pain. Causing her to curse, forgetting about her wounds.

"Frail is the human body."

"Yeah, but it's the only one I have." inhaling and exhaling to control the pain.

"The human anatomy is a very delicate thing, especially when the healers knew nothing. Frigga's frustration was at it's highest point, that's when I had to intervene."

"I don't underst-"

"I can see your wounds are healing well."

Rowena was taken by surprise, "Wha?" she barely had time to finish as he explained.

"You were bleeding profusely, you were drowning on your lifeline."

"Lifeline?"

"Blood. The lifeline for many humans."

Rowena wasn't sure how to respond, it was strange to hear a human talk about her wounds.

"It was evident, the Healers were useless. I must say your body is the most complex and unusual anatomy I have had the pleasure to explore." the tone was sincere and almost as if he was amused. Rowena's eyes opened wide. The words he used wasn't helping Rowena's state of mind, as she unintentionally crossed her arms and crouched a bit.

"I've had the pleasure of experimenting with human anatomy when I was younger with all the resources with in my reach. It was time when it was, as you say, taboo- to cut open a body. Humans were hypothetical, guessing at every stage when all it took was a single knife to cut you open. A single wound to kill, but your religions and laws prevented it. I saw a way to make it happen, I even taught your kind about what the heart does." he paused as he waited for her reaction.

It was evident to Rowena that he has been around just as long as Thor and his crew.

"It was refreshing, almost invigoration," he inhaled as he smiled at the thought, looking past her as if he could see it, "and I wish to learn more." as he his eyes shifted back to her. Rowena froze for a second, her flight and fight mode had flashed through her. "After all, your human evolution progress has changed in time, from apes to the current state, though it has not accelerated as I had expected. Minimal, yet changed." as he observed her every angle, making her blush profusely. Taking a step towards her he inhaled, "The reproductive system and rearing of a child-"

"Ok! I got the idea. I have a few books I can lend to you-" she tried to cut the subject as soon as he got to it. Rushing to her desk to look for a book of human anatomy. It didn't occur to him that he was making Rowena uncomfortable, but didn't seem to care.

He was passing a unspoken threshold of her personal space, as he stood right next to her, with his eyes piercing down at her. He was indeed tall, as most Gods, but his aura was so strong and earnest as if he meant every word with no regard of emotions or feelings.

"Books will only fuel my passion for a real human body. To explore, to feel, to understand, and experiment." he stopped as he leaned down to make eye level with her as she leaned away from him.

Their was a sexual undertone involved. What he said next and in a low and silky tone made her stomach lurch. "I wish to continue, if you will allow." he said. The main thing was to remain calm and unaffected by his request. Breathing in slowly she felt it shaking a bit, as she exhaled scrunched her nose.

"How about we take things slow." she told him, lightly patted his shoulder and moved turned away from him. Shuffling through her books, "Let me lend you some books and I'll take into consideration on your request."

Cila wore a blank expression as Rowena looked at him. For some reason, she felt bad. It was the look on his face and the way he carried himself, as if he lost all interest in her and Rowena cared. But why?

"I'm sorry, have I offended you? I didn't meant to."

"You did not."

Rowena paused as she looked around trying to think of what to say, "Then, I don't understand why you look so. . . disappointed? At least, I think that's the word I am thinking of."

"Rejected and baffled, are the words. Women would not refuse my wishes. It is I, who refuse them." he said in a matter-a-fact tone. "Why the hesitation? The fear? Do you not wish to teach your students?" he continued to talk as he left her slightly baffled. "It is in your oath that you must teach me. Did you or did you not take that Oath with King Oden?"

"Well, yes but-" Rowena was cringing as her cheeks turned red. She was starting to panic.

"Then I expect you to educate me in what I desire to learn," he scolded her, "And, what I wish to learn is your body, the human body and how it works. Yes, you may say that there are others I could conjure, but yours is not one I've seen, ever. Those markings on your back, were you born with it? How did it happen? I can only guess they were inflicted by someone. Your skin is soft, yet rough when I touch you-"

"Okay, slow down-"

"Your face turns red when you become flustered and afraid."

"Blushing is the word-"

"You have so much for me to explore-"

"Stop."

"You'd give yourself to me and only me-"

"Stop!" Rowena finally had enough. Whatever was going through his mind was not what she wanted to hear. It was scaring her. Placing her hands up as a defense, "Alright, Cila, just stop. Damn, you guys sure know how to pick up the ladies!" she said with seeping sarcasm. "First of all, I just woke up. Give me time to gather my thoughts. You're just attacking me on all angles, you're making me anxious! As if I don't deal with it enough." she huffed out. She may have been bold on her words, but she needed to make her point, as if she has to fight her way through.

"I didn't know that I was going to be teaching you and if I am, I will teach you the subjects I know." she said in a calm tone, "But I am not the subject. "

Pausing to see how he would take his reaction, yet, there was nothing.

"I will give your the knowledge and tools to the best of my ability, but no one and I mean now is allowed to touch me from now on. At least, not without my permission. I've had one too many conflicts and injuries, that I refuse to be stuck in the healing room. I'd rather you'd not take me for my body but for my brain." pausing for a second, she waited to see his reaction and yet, there was nothing. "You may be royalty, you may get what you want and what you need but you have to understand that there are restrictions in life. Understand that I don't belong to anyone. I belong to myself. Do you understand?" she said in a firm tone. "Okay, give me something to go on. I don't know if you're angry or just bored." she tried to decipher what he was feeling.

Still he never said a word as he continued to stare at her with careful eyes. "You're not easy are you?" smiling at her. Rowena didn't know what he meant by it, even though it could mean a lot of things. "I've had my share of women. They throw themselves on me in a blink of an eye, but, I can release them in a single breath. You are not the first that has denied me, but you are by far the most interesting. I love a challenge."

Rowena gulped and looked away.

"I can see that I make you uncomfortable with my brash words, but I feel that they are necessary. Whether you like them or not, this is how I am. I know what I want and I get what I want."

"With power." Rowena quietly said.

"No, with words." he said boldly.

"And yet, words have power." nodding to him.

"And the power you hold on yourself is restricted. I see more in you than you show."

Rowena remained passive, she heard what he said but it wasn't enough for her to react. "Yes and for good reason. Yet, it wouldn't matter. Look, you seem to get all the things you want," she paused as she cautiously asked the next thing, "but was there one thing, just something, you always wanted but never received." she watched him carefully, as he remained silent as his eyes stayed solely on her and then there was quick flicker of his eyes moving to the left and then back to her.

"No." he said firmly.

_'Gotcha!' _Rowena caught him in own lie. From the corner of her mouth she couldn't help but smile as he eyes lite up a bit. Nodding her head she walked away from him, "Okay." in skeptic tone. Rowena wasn't trying to be discreet on her tone, she wanted him to know she didn't believe him. It just made things more interesting for her.

"You think me a liar?" he said defensively.

Rowena shrugged her shoulders casually, "I don't know. You tell me! Are you lying to me or to yourself? Because the answer wouldn't matter to me, I have nothing to do with your life."

For once, Cila didn't respond. Now, he was in silence.

"I just met you. I don't expect to know who you are, personally, but I know of your kind."

"My kind? What would you know about my kingdom." he said in low tone.

Rowena knew she was stepping over the line, she needed to release the tension. She walked away from him and searched through her books, "Where are you?" she quietly said as she shuffled through them. Finding the book, she went and held it out to him.

"It's nothing to do with your kingdom, it's your personality." she said in a kind tone, to relax him. "All I ask, is that you read this book with an open mind. If you have any questions when you finish the book, I'll be glad to answer them. You know where to find me."

Cila raised his chin up as his eyes peered down at the book she held. "Why would I want to read this?"

"Because, this is how I see who you are, not entirely but just the way you observe things around you and how you feel about certain things."

"Who are you to judge me-"

"It's not judging- Oh God, never mind. I'll just let someone else read this-"

Cila didn't say anything, just swiped the book from her hand.

Rowena smiled and nodded her head, "I promise you, you'll like it."

"And if I don't?" Cila raised his eyebrow as he observed the book and the gold letterings.

"Then, I guess I'll find another book." shrugged her shoulders and leaned against the desk.

"I hate books." he said with such disdain. Again, she found another lie but to expose him would make the tension grow again.

"Then I don't know what else I can do for you. I'm sorry."

"There is you."

"But I'm not a book."

"You're correct and yet, I see you as the walking covet. Holding yourself so well, choosing wise words to protect your well-being, when I know there is much more." he said as he gave a small bow and walked to the door. He stopped as he turned around, "And that is what makes you all the more desirable." his voice was low and almost sin like as he gave a smirk.

Rowena's stomach did a flip, as her mouth opened in disbelief. Did she hear that correctly?

"Just read it! For fuck sake!" she waived her arms in irritation and turned her back to him as she heard the door close. Growling, she was peeved, "Do they know how to keep their hands to themselves! Fucking Gods are no different from the men on Earth." she said out loud as she started to organize her books. It was too hard to do anything else or go out of her room, she decided to work on her next lessons. Which wasn't hard, she knew what she wanted to teach next; the word No. No, no, no, no. It was the word that they didn't like to hear apparently and everyone around them feared saying it, in case of angering them. But she didn't care, she was the teacher and by Asgardian Gods, she was going to teach it. On the board she very neatly wrote two letters, NO.


	32. The Golden Rule

**My apologies for the tardiness, I've been jumping to far ahead of this story and not sticking to the next chapter. Also, it took me a while to write this. I was in debate with a lot of the changes. Also, I just wrote a new story, if you're a Kingsman fan, it's kind of fun. Sometimes you need to write something different in order to gather your thoughts on other stories. I have not abandoned this story, it just takes a while for me to like it and then convince myself it's good enough. Thank you all for the comments. I really appreciate it. **

**Confession to make: Cila is becoming a favorite for some reason. **

* * *

><p>Cila had left Rowena when he saw Loki coming his way, assuming he was going to see Rowena. Loki paused and observed Cila, the book in his hand and a slight smirk on his face. Sighing and placing his hands behind him, "I see you've taken the liberty to see her when my mother explicitly told us not to see her. We are to give her time to gather her thoughts. Violating her peace of mind and space will not make her better." Loki said in a cool tone.<p>

"I will apologize to your mother for betraying her words, I wanted to check on my patient."

"And your verdict? Is she well?"

"As well as can be. I had to see her for myself, she was responsive and. . . witty, as I have heard from many that have come across her. I have a sense of pride knowing I had saved her life." Cila responded. Loki's eyebrow lifted quickly and gave a low laugh, "What do expect from Rowena? A thank you? Or to be indebted to you?"

"I expect knowledge. I expect her to learn her ways and what she knows."

"Is that all? I was expecting more. I know how you are Cila, ambitious and relentless. Have you come to a new obsession?" Loki said with his eyes flashing, there was a tone of warning somewhere.

"Come now, Loki, you know as well as I do, when it comes to obsession, you take it to a level even I can't compete at." he said with a false laughter, as his eyes flashed down to his arm. Loki caught it.

"Why so condescending? We are comrades are we not?" Loki tone had changed quickly but smoothly.

"Yes we are. As a matter-a-fact, I've been meaning to talk to you before I take my leave. I must head back home to my kingdom, my father is growing weary of my absence." Cila's tone had changed too, the false tone he spoke had suddenly diminished. They were talking as if they've been friends for years. "I wondered if I may borrow a few books from your exquisite library?"

Loki nodded, pointing his arms towards the hallway in a welcoming way, "Why ever not? What books are you looking for? I see you have a book already." as they both started walking.  
>"Yes, Rowena insisted I read this book. It's called 'The Adventure of Sherlock Holmes.' It's a rather foolish name but all the same, I will read it as Rowena recommended." Cila said.<p>

* * *

><p>The least to say, class was not back in session yet so Rowena had time to gather her strength and mind and it was anything but refreshing. Everyone had broke Frigga's word, one by one they flocked to her throughout the days. They came bearing gifts from her recovery, telling them how grateful they were for her. Rowena wasn't sure if this was a con, thinking they could soften her up. Skeptic as she was, she remained neutral. It wasn't until Lady Sif came in, while Rowena was reading a book, that she realized that the gifts were anything but bribes.<p>

Sif very calmly stood next to her as Rowena watched her, she too stood up and placed her book down. Anger was not something she felt towards her, she felt compassion and forgiveness. Before Rowena could say anything, Lady Sif kneeled down with her head low.

"I feel as if I am not worthy of your apology. I will do everything in my power to protect you, even from myself, if I have to. What I did was unforgivable and ludicrous. I should be punished-"

"Sif, you don't-"

"-for my actions. I give you permission to punish me, lash me-"

"Wha- Sif, just relax." Rowena was trying to calm her down.

"I'll do it myself if I have to-"

"Sif!" she yelled, stopping her from talking. "Would you get up! For God sakes!" Rowena told her as she pulled Sif's arm up.

Sif stood up with her head held up high, she still had a very strong and regal face, but Rowena could see her guilt. "Sif, what happen, happened. There is nothing else you can do to reverse it. Please relax! You're scaring me with all this whipping and lashing crap." Rowena couldn't help but laugh. Lady Sif, was surprised by her reaction, she was anything but false. "When my Queen told me you wanted to spare me from my actions, I thought she was fabricating the incident to undermine me. However, I see that she was telling the truth."

"Sif, I'm angry but I can't be angry at you. You were doing what you do best, and that's fighting! Me on the other hand, I froze. I should've fought but I didn't. A human going up against a God, is like going up against-" Rowena stopped to think, "Well, there really is no comparison I can think of at the moment." shrugging her shoulders.

Still Sif, wasn't convinced, she had never been forgiven so quickly. Sif, had very little female friends, they were one in a few, though she preferred mens company she craved for a women's presence. Most of them thought her too brash or too rough, gentleness and grace was there, but not all the time.

"You are modest and it's not necessary-"

"Sif, you are feeling guilty and that is enough for me. You suffering is just making me feel so much better." Rowena said with sarcasm as Lady Sif stared at her with confusion. "Is that what want to hear? Will that make you feel better?"

Sif shifted her eyes around a bit and nodded her head. "If you wish to still have me in your presence, I will do it. However, if you feel I must remove myself, I will honor your request."

Rowena shook her head and gave a chuckle, "Lady Sif, I wish to have you in my presence. You need not remove yourself." she copied her diction as she smiled at her. "I expect to see you tomorrow in class."

"Yes, Lady Rowena." Sif answered back with a warm smile. Rowena knew she needed to make it seem more forgivable, so she quickly gave her a small hug and moved away. Which left Lady Sif, slightly shocked and happy.

* * *

><p>Rowena was feeling a little annoyed that she had no music to help her days go through. Electricity existed in Asgard but not like it did in Midgard. She needed a release and not just in books but in music. Singing wasn't her strongest suit but it was the only way to deal with it. Along the way, she started writing in her black book again. Reporting of her events and happenings in Asgard. It was evident that knew one back home would read it but she thought it best to keep written evidence of all the events.<p>

_'Though they are powerful and filled with magic, they are but primitive when it comes to entertainment. It's completely crap! Music is slow and almost hard to listen to. I don't know if they have plays. I've yet to see one. I miss watching movies and tv shows. Sometimes books can't fill the void. Especially when I've been stuck here in this palace when all they do is is eat, drink, and drink. It's like a sin to not drink and fall on your ass. Also fight, you gotta have a least three fights in a party and go on a drunken rage to show how tough you are. I hope to God they do more than this because this is boring.' _she wrote in her book and closed it up.

Everyone was ready to go back to class and she still kept the big letters on the board, 'No.' Rowena didn't bother to acknowledge her wounds or what had happened a few days ago, she just wanted to get to the bottom of her lesson. Which was the word, No.

It was one of those lessons that showed how annoyed and pissed off she was with all of them but she did it in a way that was subtle. Taking into account of Fandral and the way he reacts with women, he put him in the spotlight by giving him a piece of paper and telling him to ask her the questions she wrote on them.

"Will you sleep with me?" he asked, "No." she retorded.

"You want to have sex?" he said with a laugh and Rowena said, "No." sternly.

"Do you want to fight?"

"No."

"I want you, but do you want me?"

"No."

"Do you want a drink?" reading the last question.

"No."

"Why all these questions" Fandral asked, looking rather annoyed by it. "All you ever answer is, no."

"Yes, but what does 'No' stand for?"

Fandral looked around the room confused, as if she was mocking him. "Why do I feel like I am the jester here?"

"What does it mean, when I say, no." Rowena rephrased the question.

"It means, no! How hard is that to answer? Why make it so difficult?" he said as he laughed at her.

"Ok." Rowena calmly said as she slowly walked to him and gave a small smile. Quickly Rowena grabbed his sleeve and then the cuff of his shirt and swept his feet, pushing him down as he lost his balance and she pushed him down. He fell to the floor as she sat ner knee down on his chest and placed her arm down on neck, applying some pressure to cut his breathing. The whole room stood up in shock, responding and yelling, as Rowena placed her hand up and yelled, "Stay where you are! This lesson is almost over."

Rowena knew Fandral could have the advantage if he wanted to but he remained where he was. He was humoring her and Rowena knew that. "Now, I'll ask you a question," she said as she leaned her weight to her arm, causing him to give a harsh cough as his face turned red.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" she said in the sweetest tone possible

"My Lady, you would be a lovely death-" he chuckled through his facade and found that she placed more pressure, that he was gasping harder for air.

"Do you want me to stop? Yes or no?" she asked in a stern tone.

"Yes." he forced his words out.

"Yes? You want me to continue?" she placed her weight on him more.

"No, stop please!" he wheezed.

Rowena quickly got off of him as he gasped for air. She kept quiet as she looked down at him. She was seething with anger and she didn't know why.

"Do you understand, when someone says, no, you have to follow it, listen, and know that it is not a fib. If I don't want to be touched then I will tell you no. If you don't want to be here, just say no. If a women tells you, no, then don't do it. If you don't like something that is happening, just say no!" she said while almost yelling and pointing to the board.

"You take advantage of anyone or anything, you will loose. The problem with you Gods is you cannot stand someone saying no. But you have no problem with saying it, if it benefits you or your cause." she said as she looked around the room. "To be greater than yourself is to know how and when to acknowledge the word, no, and place it in the best context to benefit you and your opposer." pausing she gathered her strength even more.

"Now, you're probably wondering why I am telling you this. It's because I want to teach a little bit about Philosophy. I want to know what your ethics and morals are as an individual because it all comes down to what is right and what is wrong. Because when it comes to making decisions you must understand that there is a base or a reason to whatever answer you give." she switched the boards, covering the word no.

_'Ethics- __moral principles that govern a person's or group's behavior'_

_ 'Morals- a lesson, especially one concerning what is right or prudent, that can be derived from a story, a piece of information, or an experience.' _Were written on the board, she waited to see what they would say.

"Fandral," she turned to him, "I am sorry for hurting you." she paused, then thought about it, "I lied, I am not sorry because you weren't sorry when you pinned me down." she scowled at him, "I had to make it loud and clear about why I am putting you through this lesson. You must understand that my ethics are very simple, if I feel it's wrong, I will do what I must to prevent it from happening. I had to make it simple to you, so you understand, when a women says no or if she is fighting you, you better step away." telling him as she stood up and was astonished by her words. "But I didn't even touch you." he told her.

"Yes and what's to say you won't try it again? After all you violated me at dinner not long ago!" she told him in a scathing tone as he looked away and fixed his hair. He had nothing to say to that, so he walked back to his chair.

"The morals of my story are anything but magic and pretty. I've learned that men are willing to over power women for their needs. Want know how I know? I've seen it" she said as she looked to Fandral "And experienced it." then shifter her gaze to Loki.

"But I know what it's like for women to take advantage of men when it comes to their money and their status. I've seen it, on a night to night bases while working at the bar. We women are pretty pitiful too. Finding ways to get what we want, by appealing to their sexual desires or saying exactly what men want to hear." she said with a disgusted tone. "We all find ways to wrong each other to fuel our position or our outlook of life. In the end, we end up hurting each other."

Still they remained silent as she was closing her lesson, "I have a rule and it's good golden rule too," she said as she wrote it on the board.

'_Do unto others as you would have them do unto you.'_

_ "_Your work for tonight is to write to me what this means to you. I want you to be descriptive as possible and throw in some personal experience. Tomorrow we will discuss Plato and his philosophy's." she paused as she nodded to them, "You are all dismissed." she said as she turned away from them and started erasing the word No. Rowena, refused to look at their faces and wasn't in the mood to talk to them. As they left the room speaking in whispers she waited until the room was empty. Then she broke down in relief. Started to shake and hyperventilating, she was having a panic attack. She didn't know what possessed her to do that to Fandral. Yes, she was still very angry for what he did to her at the dinner but to get him back like that!? Rowena was astonished and disgusted by her actions. Sitting down on her desk, she took off her glasses and wiped her tears and tried to suppress the sound of her crying but it was hard.

It was apparent that she was still angry with all of them. The lesson was supposed to be hard, not hurtful towards Fandral, not that he really felt any pain, but all the same, it was uncalled for. Vengeance was not in her nature. Nor was to apply pain. Though she had every right to be angry with all of them.

Rowena knew she needed to release some anger. Books were not cutting it and being trapped in a room wasn't going to do nothing.


End file.
